


Звездная пыль.

by Atex



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Звездная пыль - одно из наименований кокаина, это стоит учесть перед тем, как начать чтение фика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Часть 1.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _..чувства те же, вот только всё реже встречается солнце в его стишках.  
>  Ради смеха сегодня он выложил "ВЕЧНОСТЬ" из белого порошка. (с)_  
> 

* * *

Провести пальцем по небу и почувствовать, как оно немеет. Прикрыть глаза в предвкушении и, открыв, увидеть свое отражение в зеркале. Аккуратно высыпать две белые дорожки на полупрозрачную поверхность полки над раковиной. Чем хороши дорогие элитные клубы? Здесь никому нет дело до тебя и того, чем ты занимаешься. А та самая полка над раковиной всегда покрыта легким налетом белой пыли. Усмехнуться своему отражению и похлопать себя по карманам в поисках кредитки или любой другой карточки. В карманах пусто, только бумажка с неизвестным тебе номером. Но и она сойдет. Неторопливо разравниваешь две белые полоски. Процесс несложен, но он гипнотизирует. И ты с упоением проделываешь это еще раз. Теперь свернуть ту же бумажку в тонкую трубочку. И плевать, что это не стодолларовая банкнота. Ты не поклонник экранных клише и позерства. Тебя всё устраивает и так. Снова криво улыбнуться своему отражению. Наклониться над полкой и поднести трубочку к носу. Вдохнуть белый порошок, ощутить холод, потерять мысли…  
Скрипнула дверь, впуская в туалет еще одного посетителя. Ты догадываешься кто это, поэтому не останавливаешься и вдыхаешь вторую полосу.  
\- Дженсен? - голос дрогнул.  
Как он вечно не вовремя. Ты неохотно поворачиваешься к вошедшему молодому человеку. Он смотрит на тебя немного растерянно, но уже через несколько секунд в его глазах появляется понимание.  
\- Ты же сказал, что тебе просто нужно отлить.  
\- Я сказал, что мне нужно в туалет.  
\- Неважно. Ты же мне обещал, что больше этого не повториться,- в голосе молодого человека отчетливо слышится отчаянье. Ты морщишься и неопределенно качаешь головой.  
\- Ты говорил «всё». Ты обещал! Слышишь, Джен, ты мне клялся!- он срывается на крик.  
\- Что здесь можно сказать, Джей? Я соврал.  
Как будто не веря в услышанное, молодой человек подходит совсем близко и внимательно смотрит в твои глаза. Ты не знаешь, что он там хочет увидеть кроме расширенных зрачков.  
Совсем шепотом:  
\- Как ты мог…- из его глаз катятся слезы. Настоящие слезы. Черт, из-за тебя! Это ты заставил его плакать.  
\- Джаред, прости.  
Он продолжает шептать:  
\- Как ты мог, Джен… Как…  
Слезы, горечь в глазах. Ты снова сделал ему больно.  
\- Господи, прости меня, Джей. Прости.  
Ты обнимаешь его и нежно целуешь в губы. Он не отталкивает тебя, только крепче прижимается.  
\- Я постараюсь, слышишь меня.  
Сейчас ты сам искренне веришь в то, что говоришь. Ради него ты, действительно, готов попытаться.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, Джей.  
Он нежно гладит тебя по щеке. Кажется, ты любишь его.

 

* * *

На утро Дженсену плохо. Наверно, от большого количества виски. А может и нет… Джаред не знает, но старается помочь ему. Приносит воды и таблетки, помогает дойти до ванной комнаты, кладет на голову холодный компресс. Дженсен очень слаб и бледен, его лихорадит и тошнит. Но он старается улыбаться Джею. Так проходит день.  
Джаред ложится ночью рядом, обнимает Дженсена и укрывает их обоих теплым одеялом. Он засыпает только под утро, когда дыхание Джена становится ровным и спокойным. Так проходит ночь.

* * *.

Крипке как всегда кричал и требовал, чтобы они перестали паясничать и наконец-то сыграли сцену нормально. При этом он как-то не стал упоминать, что предыдущие дубли они отыграли на сто процентов. Джаред старался игнорировать крики режиссера и выкладывался по полной, но фраза «Ещё раз сначала!» могла доконать кого угодно.  
\- Падалеки, Эклз, вы издеваетесь надо мной?!- вопил Эрик.- Еще раз!  
Джаред вздохнул, приходилось терпеть - Крипке это Крипке. Но, судя по лицу Дженсена, тот терпеть больше не мог.  
\- Всё хватит с меня,- наконец, твердо заявил он.  
\- Что я слышу, Эклз?- аж привстал со своего стула Эрик - Ты, кажется, чем-то недоволен?  
Его голос был подозрительно ласков и спокоен.  
\- Меня достали твои вопли. Меня бесят твои постоянные претензии по поводу нашего рабочего дня. Где в контракте сказано, что я должен работать по двадцать четыре часа в сутки? И вообще время обеда. Я устал и хочу есть,- выдав всю эту информацию, Дженсен развернулся и зашагал по направлению к столовой.  
Вся съемочная группа, включая Джареда, прибывала в состоянии шока и молча смотрели вслед удаляющемуся Дженсену.  
\- Эклз, что это значит?! Вернись немедленно!- наконец-то Крипке подобрал нужные слова и перестал судорожно ловить ртом воздух.  
Дженсен остановился, не разворачиваясь, вскинул руку и показал режиссеру средний палец, и громко сказал:  
\- Меня тошнит от твоих криков. Заткнись уже.  
После чего так же спокойно пошел за своим обедом.  
Эрик плюхнулся в кресло и, повернувшись к Джареду, тихо спросил:  
\- Падалеки, может, ты мне объяснишь, что это сейчас было?  
\- Я…я не знаю,- пробормотал растерянный Джаред.- Он, кажется, не выспался.  
\- Не выспался, говоришь,- протянул Крипке.- Ну-ну.  
\- Я пойду за ним?..  
\- Иди, конечно. И кстати, всем спасибо. Пока свободны.  
Люди стали не спеша расходиться с площадки, тихо переговариваясь между собой. Джаред не стал ждать дальнейших расспросов со стороны Эрика и прочих и рванул за Дженсеном. Он был растерян и напуган. Джен никогда раньше не позволял себе таких выходок. Обычно это Эклз успокаивал его и просил потерпеть еще немножко. Но теперь… В последние три месяца Дженсена как подменили. Он становился всё раздражительней день ото дня, они всё чаще и чаще ссорились, при том по всяким пустякам. Хотя был один серьезный повод, в который Джаред сначала просто отказывался верить.  
Однажды он застал Дженсена дома в ванной на полу. Он лежал с открытыми глазами и как будто не замечал происходящего вокруг. Тогда Джей безумно испугался, он кинулся к нему, пытаясь привести в чувства. И вдруг заметил, что в пальцах Дженсена зажата маленькая серебристая трубочка, а зрачки расширены так, что его зеленые глаза теперь казались матово-черными. Осознание пришло мгновенно. Он начал шарить по карманам лежащего на полу Дженса и нашел то, что искал. Маленький прозрачный пакетик, в котором осталось совсем немного белого порошка. Джаред хорошо запомнил этот момент. Он, стоящий на коленях рядом с ничего не понимающим Дженом. Дурацкий пакетик, зажатый в руках. И страх, от которого скрутило всё внутри.  
Он поднял Дженсена и с трудом дотащил до дивана. Тот еле шел, абсолютно не понимая происходящего вокруг. Потом еще час кошмара, пока Джен наконец-то не пришел в себя. И еще час крика и слез, потому что Джаред был напуган и зол. Он был чертовски зол! И никакие оправдания Дженсена типа «это помогает мне расслабиться и работать нормально» его не убедили. Тогда они первый раз серьезно поссорились, и Джей ушел спать на диван в компании собак.  
На утро Дженсен пришел просить прощения с букетом белых лилий и коробкой любимых жевательных конфет Джареда. Он простил. Но с тех пор началась настоящая война. Его война - за Дженсена, за их отношения, за их жизнь.  
И теперь, видя срыв Эклза, он понимал, что проигрывает. 

* * *

Неуверенное «кхе, кхе» за спиной. Это покашливание он узнает из тысячи.  
\- Будешь крылышки на обед?  
Повернуться к Джею и постараться улыбнуться.  
\- Или я съем всё сам.  
Он молчит и теребит в руках край куртки Сэма.  
\- Неужели такой сложный выбор? Ну же, Джей, решайся. Так будешь?  
Наконец то слабая улыбка.  
\- Буду.  
Ты чувствуешь как напряжение и раздражение уходят, и тебе становится хорошо и спокойно, как и всегда рядом с Джаредом.  
\- А на гарнир картошку?  
Он улыбается еще шире и согласно кивает.  
\- И колу?  
\- И колу.  
Ты протягиваешь ему поднос и как бы между прочим слегка касаешься пальцами его руки.  
\- Может быть еще конфет?  
Джей просто не может отказаться от сладкого.  
\- Конечно.  
Идешь за обещанным десертом. Он же садится за стол и складывает руки перед собой, показывая всем своим видом, что не начнет обед без тебя.  
Смотря на него, ты не можешь понять, как можно было кричать и злиться на кого-то в присутствии Джея. И тебе стыдно. Опять. Невыносимо стыдно.  
\- А вот и конфеты для мистера Падалеки!  
Плюхаешься на соседний стул. Джаред улыбается тебе. И вроде бы всё нормально, всё хорошо, но тут в столовую заходят Ким и Эрик. И Джаред тут же меняется в лице. Его улыбка меркнет, глаза тускнеют. Он опять смотрит с беспокойством, и от этого напряжения вокруг звенит воздух.  
\- Джен, можно с тобой поговорить?  
Легкий и беззаботный тон:  
\- О чем?  
\- Ну о том…о том, что произошло на площадке.  
\- А ничего такого не произошло, Джей. Просто я погорячился. Вот и всё.  
\- Дженсен, ты накричал на Эрика. Ты ушел с площадки посреди сцены…  
\- Просто нервы.  
\- Я не уверен.  
\- Зато я уверен, Джаред. Просто извинюсь пред Крипке. Он поймет. Сложный год, мой герой вот-вот отправиться в ад. Я на взводе. Так что нет повода для волнений.  
Он не верит тебе. Не верит. Всё сидит и смотрит на тебя, потом берет за руку. Черт, ты даже сам себе не веришь!  
\- Я хочу помочь, Джен.  
Такой тихий, проникновенный, родной до боли голос. В голове что-то перемкнуло. Тебе показалось, что ты даже слышал щелчок. 

* * *

Джаред потянулся к его руке. Так хотелось коснуться, почувствовать родное тепло. Хотелось, чтоб он понял, что Джаред его никогда не бросит и будет рядом.  
\- Я хочу помочь, Джен.  
Дженсен как будто бы застыл, но всего на одно мгновенье. На его лице появилось пошлая ухмылка.  
\- А может, ты хочешь чего-нибудь еще?  
Он резко поднялся из-за стола, отодвинутый стул полетел на пол. Дженсен сбросил руку, которая секунду назад так приятно грела запястье. Джаред отшатнулся от него и пролепетал:  
\- Я не…не…Джен, что ты несешь?  
В голосе Эклза было столько злости и сарказма, когда он заорал на всю столовую:  
\- Признайся уже Падалеки, что ты просто хочешь меня трахнуть здесь и сейчас! Ах да, я забыл.. Ты же проделываешь это чуть ли не каждую ночь!- и, наклонившись через стол к самому лицу Джареда, прошептал.- Нравится?  
Джаред сидел сам не свой, не зная, что делать и что сказать. На них смотрела вся столовая во главе с Крипке и Менерсем.  
\- Так нравится тебе меня трахать или нет?- снова усмехнулся Эклз.  
\- Дженсен, пожалуйста, прекрати,- голос Джареда дрожал и срывался.  
\- Странно, что ты не хочешь это обсудить. А то окружающим о-о-очень интересно услышать подробности!- Джен картинно раскинул руки, пытаясь показать количество аудитории.- Им же всегда всё интересно, черт побери! Кто, с кем, в какой позе и сколько раз!  
\- Дженсен, прошу…не надо. Прошу,- Джаред умоляюще смотрел на него.  
\- Не бойся, Джей, я не буду рассказывать этому сброду то, ради чего они сидят, затаив дыхание!  
Дженсен обвел насмешливым взглядом людей, сидевших в столовой, и вышел. Джаред так и остался неподвижно сидеть на стуле. Все остальные не решались нарушить воцарившегося молчания. Поэтому голос Крипке прозвучал особенно громко:  
\- Возможно, я повторюсь, но что это сейчас было?!

 

* * *

Дверь трейлера захлопнулась за спиной. Хорошо, что никто не видел, как ты побежал, как только шагнул за порог столовой. Сердце бьется глухими ударами, руки дрожат. Ты прислоняешься к двери спиной, чтоб не упасть и медленно опускаешься на пол. Господи, как же ты сейчас ненавидишь себя! До скрипа зубов, до тошноты ненавидишь.  
Надо, надо вернуться и обнять его, успокоить. Перед тобой до сих пор стоит несчастное лицо Джареда и его взгляд, в котором отчетливо читалась мольба.  
Ты заставляешь себя встать, хотя двигаться совсем не хочешь, а кости ломит так, как будто тебе не тридцать, а все семьдесят. Медленно подходишь к шкафу. Торопливо выгребаешь, дрожащими руками, вещи с полки и скидываешь их на пол. Там в глубине лежит то, что поможет тебе успокоиться. Другого выхода просто нет. Иначе просто невозможно будет работать и уладить все то, что уже натворил.  
Совсем немного белого порошка высыпаешь на маленькую впадинку между запястьем и ладонью. Вдох. Еще немного. Вдох.  
Теперь просто закрыть глаза и наблюдать, как в темноте под опущенными веками расцветают радужные круги. Чувствовать, как сердце начинает биться быстрее, как веселая, искрящаяся энергия заполняет всё твоё существо.  
Ты протягиваешь руку и берешь солнечные очки. На всякий случай. Чтобы не было лишних вопросов.  
Тебе хорошо, просто заебись. Выходя из трейлера, ты улыбаешься. Но тут улыбка гаснет. Ты вспомнил всего одно слово. Джаред.

* * *

Кажется, обед уже заканчивался и люди уходили из столовой. Джаред же продолжал сидеть, тупо уставившись в свою тарелку.  
Ким подошел и аккуратно похлопал его по плечу.  
\- Джаред, обед кончился. Пора на съемочную площадку. Ты меня слышишь, Джаред?  
Он вздрогнул всем телом и медленно повернул голову в сторону Менерса.  
\- Конечно, Ким. Уже иду. Сейчас доем и иду.  
Ким выразительно покосился на нетронутую порцию Падалеки, но ничего не сказал. Через несколько минут Джаред остался в помещении один. Он с трудом представлял, как заставит себя встать и идти работать, смотреть в глаза всем этим людям и главное смотреть в глаза своему партнеру по сериалу.  
Еще раз взглянув на свою тарелку, Джаред понял, что не сможет съесть ни кусочка. Он со вздохом встал и направился к выходу. И в дверях столкнулся с Дженсеном. С Дженсеном, который полчаса назад вышел отсюда с таким видом, как будто уходит навсегда. С Дженсеном, который принес ему конфет, а через три минуты орал на него и унижал перед всеми. С Дженсеном, который сейчас стоял перед ним в дверях, засунув руки в карман и опустив голову.  
\- Хей,- неуверенно пробормотал он.  
Джаред продолжал стоять неподвижно, внимательно изучая его лицо.  
\- Я думаю, глупо будет снова предлагать тебе конфет,- он слабо улыбнулся.  
Воцарилась тишина. Джаред поднял руку и медленно как во сне потянулся к очкам Джена, чтобы их снять. Эклз испуганно отшатнулся.  
\- Не надо, Джей.  
И Джаред послушно опустил руку.  
\- Может, присядем?  
\- Не стоит. Уже пора идти на площадку,- глухо отозвался Джаред.  
Дженсен кивнул, но не сдвинулся с места.  
\- Прости меня.  
И снова эта тишина. Вязкая, липкая и оглушающая тишина. Джаред хотел что-то сказать, но потом только покачал головой, плотно сжав губы, отодвинул Эклза плечом и вышел на улицу.  
Дженсен пошел за ним, немного позади так, что создавалось впечатление, что он работает охранником Джея. Всё так же молча они достигли съемочной площадки и, провожаемые взглядами персонала, прошли к Импале.  
\- Можно начинать,- полуспросил, полуконстатировал Крипке.  
Дженсен сдержанно кивнул, Джаред же никак не отреагировал на режиссера, просто сел в машину.  
\- Ах да, Эклз, будь добр сними очки, всё-таки мы снимаем ночь,- добавил Эрик.  
Дженсен послушно снял очки и передал их ассистенту.  
\- И так, поехали! Дубль сто сорок пять, эпизод пятнадцать. 

* * *

День тянулся очень медленно. Актеры играли не то что плохо, а как будто заморожено. Но всему когда-нибудь приходит конец и даже энтузиазму Крипке, который порядком вымотался от всей этой неразберихи со своими сотрудниками.  
\- Стоп, снято. На сегодня все свободны,- объявил он. - Дженсен, задержись, пожалуйста.  
Тот кивнул и проводил взглядом уходящего с площадки Джея. Когда практически все ушли, Эрик подошел к Эклзу и сказал:  
\- Не знаю, что у вас там происходит с Падалеки. И не хочу знать. Вы взрослые люди и это ваше личное дело, но если это будет мешать вам работать то…- он не договорил, а просто выразительно глянул на Дженсена. Тот кивнул.  
\- Я понял, Эрик. Этого больше не повториться.  
\- Вот и замечательно. До завтра. И постарайся выспаться, а то ты не выспавшийся – это катастрофа, - Крипке хмыкнул и отправился в сторону автостоянки.  
Дженсен еще какое-то время постоял, всматриваясь в его удаляющуюся фигуру, а потом направился к трейлеру Джареда. На улице было почти темно, окна в трейлере горели, и Эклз замер около двери, не решаясь постучать.  
Тут дверь распахнулась сама, и Дженсен чуть не упал от неожиданности. Пошатнувшись, он все-таки успел ухватиться за стенку и сохранил равновесие.  
На пороге стоял Джаред со своей спортивной сумкой.  
\- Куда-то собрался?- спросил Дженсен, смотря в пол.  
\- Да. Решил переночевать дома. К тому же там собаки одни.  
\- Мы же с утра оставили им еды.  
\- Всё равно. Им одиноко и скучно там. Неплохо было бы с ними погулять с утра.  
\- Но завтра же не выходной, а Эрик не любит, когда кто-то опаздывает,- в голосе Эклза промелькнула надежда.  
\- Ничего, я просто встану пораньше. Не проблема.  
Джаред выключил свет и закрыл дверь трейлера.  
\- До завтра,- сказал он и направился к машине.  
Дженсен остался стоять около двери.  
\- Джей!  
\- Что?- Падалеки обернулся. Свет, лившийся от фонаря, не давал рассмотреть его лицо.  
\- Не подбросишь и меня до дома?  
Джаред молчал, только перебросил сумку с одного плеча на другое.  
\- А ты хочешь поехать так? В одежде Дина?- наконец удивленно спросил он.  
\- Какая разница? Всё равно завтра на съемки,- пожал плечами Эклз.- А грим я уж как-нибудь сам сниму.  
Джаред замолчал. Дженсен переминался с ноги на ногу и постоянно теребил куртку.  
\- Поехали,- бросил Падалеки, разворачиваясь и направляясь к машине. И, как и днем, Дженсен послушно пошел за ним, отставая на пару шагов. Вместо того чтобы сесть как всегда на пассажирское место около водителя, он открыл заднюю дверь и устроился там.  
Джаред ничего не сказал, лишь закинул сумку в багажник. Дорога до дома прошла в молчании.

* * *

Уже на подъездной дорожке было слышно радостный лай собак, которые почувствовали их приближение. Стоило открыть дверь, как Сэди и Херли бросились облизывать Джареда, а потом и шедшего за ним Дженсена.  
Вволю напрыгавшись, животные тут же рванули на кухню, ожидая, что их сейчас покормят. Падалеки вздохнул и пошел за собаками, чтоб осуществить их мечту. Дженсен так и остался стоять в прихожей.  
Через некоторое время Джаред освободился и решил, что не плохо было бы принять душ и лечь поскорее спать, так как вставать придется очень рано. Но, подумав хорошенько, он понял, что слишком вымотан и не способен ни на что, кроме как завалиться на диван и уснуть. Джаред вышел из кухни и остановился как вкопанный, увидев боковым зрением в темном коридоре какое-то движение. Щелкнул выключатель, загорелся светильник над зеркалом.  
\- Черт. Предупреждать же надо, когда свет включаешь,- раздался голос Эклза.  
\- Дженсен, что ты здесь делаешь? Почему еще не смыл грим и не переоделся?  
\- Ты не пригласил меня войти.  
\- Глупости. Этот дом твой так же, как и мой,- устало ответил Джаред.- Иди умывайся и ложись в кровать.  
\- А ты? - голос Дженсена звучал глухо, как будто он говорил издалека.  
\- А что я? - Джей тяжело вздохнул и отвел глаза. - Пожалуй, я сегодня составлю компанию Сэди и Херли на диване. Так будет лучше.  
И, не дождавшись ответа, направился в гостиную.  
Он разделся и аккуратно сложил вещи на кресло. Завел будильник на 5 утра и, завернувшись в одеяло, постарался уснуть.  
Джаред слышал, как возится, разуваясь, в коридоре Дженсен, как собаки пришли с кухни и устроились у него в ногах. Не смотря на то, что они уже давно не были щенками, они всё равно норовили залезть в кровать. Дженсен обычно ругался и говорил, что потом всё постельное белье пахнет собаками. Те, по-видимому, уважали его мнения и устраивали себе такие праздники редко. А уж, когда Джаред спал один на диване, они не могли себе отказать. Вообще, если честно признаться себе, то он отвык спать один. Уже два с половиной года он засыпал вместе с Дженом, под его сонное бормотание и ночные поцелуи. Теперь же было до ужаса неуютно и даже как-то страшно, не смотря на присутствие любимых собак. Джаред очень хотел сейчас встать и уйти в спальню, где можно лечь в кровать и почувствовать рядом тепло родного тела. Обнять его и заснуть после своего законного ночного поцелуя, как называл это Джен. Но стоило только вспомнить сегодняшний день и Эклза, унижающего Джареда на глазах коллег, как желание покинуть диван становилось не столь нестерпимым.  
«Не думай об этом, просто не думай. Постарайся.» Джаред зажмурился до боли в глазах и попытался сосредоточится на своей усталости и желании заснуть. Постепенно у него стало получаться, и он провалился в сон.

 

* * *

Джаред долго не мог понять, что за пикающий звук ворвался в его сон. Сначала подумал, что сработала сигнализация у машины или кто-то из звукорежиссеров опять решил пошутить над актерами. Но, открыв глаза, понял, что лежит не в трейлере, а дома на диване. Будильник продолжал монотонно пикать. Джаред протянул руку и выключил его. Еще несколько минут потребовалось на осознание того факта, что он почему то спит один да еще и в гостиной. Первый возникший вопрос был: А где Дженсен? Потом Джаред вспомнил случившиеся вчера и желание вставать и куда-то идти пропало напрочь. Но надо было гулять с собаками и собираться на работу. Если он опоздает на площадку, Крипке его живьем съест.  
Джаред потянулся и сел. И тут его ноги наткнулись на что-то мягкое, он опустил голову и еле сдержался, чтоб удивленно не вскрикнуть. На полу, расстелив у дивана кожаную куртку Дина, спал Дженсен. Он подложил руку под голову и свернулся клубком, прижав колени к груди. Его лицо в утреннем полумраке казалось слишком бледным и осунувшимся, под глазами залегли темные круги, а на скуле алел свежий порез. Дженсен хмурился во сне, его дыхание было поверхностным и прерывистым.  
Джаред осторожно опустил руки и коснулся пальцами царапины на лице Джена. Он точно помнил, что вчера никакого пореза не было и, судя по тому, что ранка покрылась совсем тонкой корочкой, она был довольно свежей.  
\- Боже,- прошептал Джаред сползая с дивана и садясь на пол рядом со спящим Дженсеном.- Что же ты с собой делаешь?..  
Он снова дотронулся до его щеки и тихо позвал:  
\- Джен. Джен, просыпайся.  
Дженсен нахмурился во сне еще сильней и что-то простонал. Джаред вздрогнул и нежно провел указательным пальцем по его лбу, как бы пытаясь разгладить морщины.  
\- Пора вставать. Ну же, Дженни.  
Джей наклонился и коснулся губами виска спящего. Веки Дженсена дрогнули, и он открыл глаза. Увидев склонившегося над ним Джареда, Джен слабо улыбнулся и протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до его лица. Но неожиданно у него в глазах промелькнул страх, и он резко сел, отстранившись от Джареда.  
\- Всё в порядке, Джен. Это же я,- растерянно пробормотал Джей.- Тебе просто приснился плохой сон. Вот и всё.  
\- Кажется вся моя жизнь – плохой сон, - хрипло ответил Дженсен. - Ты давно проснулся?  
\- Нет, несколько минут назад. А что такое?  
\- Просто ждал твоего пробуждения и заснул,- в голосе слышались горечь и разочарование.  
\- Ты, что не спал всю ночь?!- воскликнул Джаред, его беспокойство росло с каждой минутой.- Ты давно заснул?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Почему ты не пошел в спальню?  
\- Сначала пошел, но без тебя там как-то не по себе. Решил посидеть тут с тобой, подождать, когда ты проснешься, но под самое утро видимо всё-таки заснул, - и снова разочарование в голосе.  
\- Надо было ложиться рядом, а не спать на полу, - вздохнул Джаред, подползая ближе к Дженсену и обнимая его за плечи. Он тут же обнял Джея за талию в ответ и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо.  
\- А ты мерз на полу. Какой же ты дурак, Джен!- ком подступил к горлу, и говорить стало тяжело. Он погладил Дженсена по коротко стриженым волосам, успокаивая, как ребенка. Тот только сильнее прижался к нему.  
\- И скажи, пожалуйста, откуда у тебя эта царапина на лице?  
\- Я устал… и меня клонило в сон, а я так хотел дождаться твоего пробуждения. В общем, вот,- он кивнул головой в сторону стола и снова прижал голову к груди Джея.  
Джаред проследил взглядом туда, куда он указал и вздрогнул. На маленьком журнальном столике лежал синий канцелярский нож с выдвинутым лезвием.  
\- Джен…ты же..не…не хочешь сказать,- голос дрогнул и он умолк не в силах подобрать слова.  
Дженсена ощутимо трясло.  
\- Прости, Джей. У меня всё не так…я стараюсь, правда. А получается еще хуже. Просто хотел подождать, пока ты проснешься. Прости… Прости меня.  
\- Всё в порядке, Джен. Слышишь, всё хорошо,- Джаред поцеловал его в макушку и снова начал гладить по голове, плечам, спине.- Просто не делай так больше. Не надо, я очень прошу, хорошо?  
Дженсен кивнул.  
\- Нам надо принять душ, позавтракать, прогуляться с Сэди и Херли, а потом на работу.  
\- Иначе Крипке лопнет от злости,- тихо сказал Эклз.  
\- Еще как лопнет,- улыбнулся Джаред.- Поэтому вставай, мы идем в душ! - бодро закончил он.  
\- Вместе?- недоверчиво спросил Джен.  
\- Естественно. Я уже понял, что без меня ты бы прекратил мыться, спал бы на полу и питался из одной миски с собаками.  
\- Чувак, у меня не было бы собак,- лицо Дженсена с каждым словом просветлялось и на губах появлялась улыбка.  
\- Тем более,- картинно закатил глаза Джей.- Ты бы вообще не ел или таскал бы у соседей с помойки. Пошли уже.  
Джаред встал с пола и протянул ему руку. Дженсен ухватился за его ладонь и рывком встал на ноги.  
\- И пообещай мне еще кое-что?- улыбнулся Падалеки.  
\- Что же?  
\- Никогда больше не позволяй мне спать на диване, чтобы не случилось,- он старался улыбаться как можно искреннее, изо всех сил скрывая свое беспокойство.  
\- Заметано,- ответил ему на улыбку Джен.  
\- Класс,- Джаред продолжая улыбаться, протянул руку и слегка коснулся пореза на лице Дженсена. Его пальцы слабо дрожали. 

* * * 

В машине ты болтал без умолку, не останавливаясь ни на секунду. Говорил и говорил. Шутки, истории, сплетни и слухи. Ты был готов говорить вечно, лишь бы не оставаться в тишине. Лишь бы не дать возможность Джареду передумать.  
Ты сам до сих пор не можешь поверить в то, что он простил тебя за случившееся вчера.  
Джей нежно целовал в дУше, аккуратно обнимая за талию, как будто боялся, что ты рассыплешься в прах.  
Вы давно договорились - никакого секса в ванной. Особенно после того случая, как он поскользнулся, а ты не успел удержать его. И Джей сломал руку и сильно ударился головой об раковину. После этого секс в дУше табу.  
Но поцелуи совсем другое дело. Ты осторожно отвечал ему, слегка касаясь пальцами кожи. Теплая вода приятно стекала по телу, расслабляя напряженные мышцы и успокаивая взвинченные нервы. Вы молчали.  
Джаред взял мочалку и нанес на нее немного геля для душа. Всё так же обнимая тебя одной рукой за талию, он стал осторожно водить мочалкой по твоей коже. Движения были мягкими и неторопливыми. Гель для дУша одуряющее пах ванилью. Ты просто прикрыл глаза и весь отдался своим ощущениям, рукам Джареда. Тихий шум воды убаюкивал. В мире не осталось ничего, кроме запаха ванили и легких прикосновений.  
Джаред взял с полки шампунь и нанес себе на ладонь. Потом немного отстранился от тебя и дотронулся до твоей головы. Ты тут же покорно её опустил. И он аккуратно прикоснулся к коротким волосам. Это было похоже на массаж, только во время массажа так не пахло мандарином и корицей. Этот запах смешался с ванилью. То ли от букета ароматов, то ли от полноты ощущений голова закружилась. Но даже так ты мог сказать, что не чувствовал себя лучше.  
Джей всё так же осторожно смыл с тебя пену теплой водой, помог выйти из душевой и как маленького тщательно вытер, а потом обернул большим, мягким полотенцем.  
Вы быстро оделись. Пришлось ехать на работу в одежде Дина, не то чтобы нечего было надеть, просто это могло сэкономить время. Можно будет не заходить в костюмерную, а сразу отправиться в гримерку.  
Ещё в ванной, глянув на себя в зеркало, ты понял, что гримерам сегодня придется постараться. Выглядел ужасно: круги под глазами, бледный, да еще ко всему порез на правой скуле.  
Сборы не заняли много время. Ещё пятнадцать минут ушло на прогулку с Сэди и Херли. И всё это время вы молчали.  
Но в машине ты не мог молчать. Ты боялся, что в этом замкнутом пространстве Джаред передумает и скажет, что ты больше ему не нужен, что он больше не может всё это терпеть. Тебе нечего было бы возразить.  
Но одно знал наверняка – ты был готов на всё, только бы не потерять Джея. И ты говорил и говорил.

* * * 

На съемочную площадку они приехали вовремя. И, не успев выйти из машины, наткнулись на Сингера.  
-Дженсен, ты, что после атомного взрыва выжил?- удивленно приподнял брови он.  
\- И тебе доброе утро,- хмыкнул Эклз.  
\- Нет, правда, что стряслось? Тебе же никакой гример не поможет, - продолжал докапываться Сингер.  
\- Слушай, Сингер.. - только начал Дженсен, как его перебил Джаред.  
\- Джен, иди на грим, я тебя догоню. Какие планы на сегодняшний съемочный день? - обратился он к продюсеру.  
Тот мгновенно переключился на Падалеки, Дженсен же развернулся и зашагал по направлению к гримерке, правда, по дороге решил завернуть в свой трейлер. Он чувствовал, что день будет тяжелый, и если Дженсен чуть не сорвался в самом начале, то что могло произойти потом, даже представлять не хотелось. Поэтому Эклз решил, что меры нужно принимать сейчас, чтобы никаких инцидентов сегодня не было. Всего лишь грамм бодрости и хорошего настроения. Джареду об этом знать не обязательно. Всего лишь последний раз, чтобы не испортить финальную серию и такой важный эпизод. И больше он не притронется к кокаину, и больше Джаред не будет смотреть на него с такой болью и отчаяньем в глазах.

* * *  
\- Вот это я понимаю актерская игра! Эмоции! Напряжение!- от возбуждения Эрик не мог усидеть на месте и ходил вокруг стула.- Парни, теперь финальный дубль. Дин лежит на полу мертвый, Сэм склоняется над ним и зовет, не веря в случившееся. Давайте, последний рывок. Поехали!  
Джаред медленно подходит к лежащему неподвижно Дженсену, склоняется над ним, повторяя «Диндиндин».. Сэму сейчас так страшно и больно как не было никогда в жизни. В глазах появляются слезы. Он прикасается к плечу Джена. Еще одно «Дин». Тишина в ответ. Джаред смотрит в такие родные, обычно веселые глаза. Сейчас там пустота и мгла. От этого становится еще страшней. Но тут Джаред понимает, что его пугает не столько неподвижный взгляд Дженсена, который всё-таки играет мертвого Дина, а тот факт, что глаза Эклза практически полностью стали черными от расширенных зрачков.  
\- Нетнетнет,- теперь уже шепчет Джаред, а не Сэм.- Пожалуйста, нет.  
Дженсен всё так же неподвижен. На какое-то мгновение в глазах темнеет, и Джареду кажется, что они дома. Кажется, что сейчас в ванной Джен лежит на кафельном полу, а в кармане у него белый порошок. И ему опять так же страшно, и он не знает, что делать и как привести Дженсена в чувство. Таким беспомощным и напуганным Джаред не был никогда. Руки начали дрожать, а сердце выстукивать невообразимый ритм.  
\- Стоп! Снято!- слышится как будто издалека команда режиссера.  
Поднялся гул, оператор начал выключать камеру, осветители возиться с аппаратурой, а Джаред всё смотрел на Эклза. И даже не на него, а как будто сквозь него. Дженсен моргнул.  
\- Молодец Джей! Отличная сцена!- он попытался встать, но понял, что рука Падалеки до сих пор лежит на его груди и не дает подняться.  
\- Джей, может, поможешь мне встать?- с улыбкой спросил он.  
Джаред не отвечает, а смотрит куда-то в пустоту.  
\- Джей, приди в себя, чувак!- Дженсен слегка потряс его за руку.  
Падалеки замотал головой как его собаки, когда они вылазят из бассейна, взгляд прояснился.  
\- Ну, наконец-то! С возвращением.  
Дженсен снова попытался встать, но теперь Джаред уже намеренно надавил ему на грудь, мешая подняться.  
\- Теперь то в чем дело? Ты что хочешь, чтоб я до ночи лежал на полу в крови?  
\- Посмотри на меня,- глухо сказал Джаред.  
\- Что?  
\- Посмотри мне в глаза, Дженсен.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Черт! Просто посмотри!  
\- Хорошо, Джей. Не надо так кричать,- удивленно сказал Дженсен и, подняв голову, посмотрел Джареду в глаза.  
Никакой мглы и пустоты там не было. Просто удивленные и растерянные глаза Джена. Обычные зеленые и зрачки-точечки. Джаред облегченно вздохнул и убрал руку, которая мешала Эклзу подняться.  
\- И после этого я странно себя веду,- пробормотал Дженсен, поднимаясь на ноги и помогая Джареду.  
\- Просто я, кажется, сегодня переработал.  
\- Еще бы. Меня вообще до сих пор трясет, - поежился Джен. - Надо кое-что обговорить с Эриком и можем ехать домой. А потом месяц отдыха. Слышишь, Джей, мы сможем выспаться, - Эклз приобнял Джареда за плечи. Тот слабо улыбнулся в ответ.  
Сейчас мысли Джареда занимали другие вопросы: смогут ли они пережить этот отпуск? как помочь Дженсену? и что делать, если произойдет что-то подобное тому, что было три месяца назад? И главное, вдруг Джаред не сможет помочь и тогда… Он крепко зажмурился.

* * *

\- Я с ума сойду с этим Крипке, - Дженсен устало прислонился к стене трейлера. - Эти его безумные идеи и ненормированный рабочий день меня доконают.  
\- Угу, - ответил Падалеки.  
Он пытался вытащить из трейлера сумку с кое-какими своими вещами. Дженсен сначала хотел помочь со сборами, но потом понял, что просто не в состоянии двигаться. Ему казалось, что если он не будет опираться на стену, то непременно упадет. Всё отличное настроение и работоспособность куда-то испарились к концу дня. Навалилась апатия и дикая усталость. Дженсен всё повторял себе: «Это всего лишь последствия тяжелого съемочного дня. Всего лишь переутомление и больше нечего». Но он знал, что причина совсем в другом. В том, что маленький прозрачный пакетик, лежащий во внутреннем кармане куртки, был пуст. И Дженсен твердо знал, что при любых обстоятельствах не должен пытаться его наполнить. Он обещал себе. И главное, он обещал Джею. И ему надо непременно с этим справиться. Надо попробовать улыбнуться и пойти помочь с вещами.  
\- Кажется всё, - задумчиво протянул Джаред, подходя к Эклзу и тоже прислоняясь к трейлеру.  
\- Значит, грузим всё это в машину и свободны? - отозвался Джен.  
\- Однозначно, - кивнул Падалеки, отчего зачесанная челка упала на лоб.  
Дженсен, заметив это, улыбнулся.  
\- Когда же ты подстрижешься?- сказал он, отталкиваясь от стены и вставая напротив Джареда.  
Джей пожал плечами и поднял руку, чтобы убрать с лица упавшие волосы. Но Дженсен не дал ему закончить движение. Он перехватил занесенную руку и резко прижал к прохладной поверхности трейлера. Точно так же он расправился и со второй.  
\- Это что ограбление? - тихо рассмеялся Джаред.  
\- Несомненно, - прошептал Джен, наклоняясь к его уху и чуть касаясь его губами.- Кошелек или жизнь?  
Джаред на мгновение прикрыл глаза, как бы задумываясь над услышанным.  
\- Но есть и третий вариант, - так же шепотом продолжал Эклз.  
\- Вот как, - Джаред облизал пересохшие губы.  
Вместо ответа Дженсен провел языком по его шее и немного хрипло произнес:  
\- На самом деле вариантов множество.  
Джаред хотел освободить хотя бы одну руку, чтоб притянуть Эклза к себе и доказать, что выбор действительно богат. Но Джен крепко удерживал захват и не дал ему пошевелиться.  
\- Очень жаль, - задумчиво продолжил он. - Очень жаль, что у меня нет наручников.  
Дженсен снова наклонился к шее Джареда. Тот непроизвольно дернулся и вскрикнул, когда Джен впился зубами в его кожу. Укус медленно перешел в поцелуй.  
\- Что ты делаешь? Больно же,- пожаловался Джей.  
\- Это называется поцелуй вампира. И я намерен его повторить.  
И снова острая боль, переходящая в поцелуй. Легкое касание языка у самого основания шеи.  
\- Вдруг нас кто-нибудь увидит? - с трудом выдохнул Джаред.  
\- Можно подумать никто ничего не знает, - снова тихий шепот Дженсена и легкое касание губ.  
\- После твоей вчерашней тирады в столовой точно все в курсе, - непроизвольно вырвалось у Падалеки.  
Тут он почувствовал, как захватка на его руках стал сильней, а тело Дженсена вжалось в него так, что стало сложно дышать.  
\- Значит, для тебя важно, кто и что знает?  
\- Джен… - предупреждающе начал Джаред.  
\- Значит, для тебя важно, что они говорят?!  
Запястья стискивает с такой силой, что оно начинает неметь. Тихий шепот переходит в шипение:  
\- Тебя всегда волновало, кто и что подумает!  
\- Неправда, - сумел выдавить Джаред. Он снова попытался высвободить руки, но Дженсен только сильней прижал его к трейлеру всем телом.  
\- А что если я оттрахаю тебя прямо здесь и сейчас? Вдруг мимо будет проходить Ким или Эрик? Или какая-нибудь ассистентка, с которой ты мило болтал в буфете?!  
\- Что ты несешь? - Джаред повысил голос, понимая, что надо как-то разрядить обстановку, но вместо этого начал злиться. - Ты не в себе, Джен! Что с тобой происходит? Прекрати это немедленно! Ты совсем с ума сошел от этого…- тут он резко замолчал, понимая, что зашел слишком далеко.  
\- Что ты хотел сказать продолжай, Джей.. - вкрадчивый, почти ласковый голос.  
Падалеки молчал, пытаясь дышать равномерно, чтобы успокоиться.  
\- Ну же, скажи, что хотел.  
Дженсен протиснул ногу между колен Джареда, тем самым лишая его возможности оттолкнуться от стены и вырваться из захвата.  
Джей чувствовал себя морской звездой или лягушкой, которую собираются препарировать школьники. И он был уверен, что со стороны это смотрелось очень забавно. Высокий, здоровый Падалеки распластан на стене собственного трейлера человеком на несколько дюймов ниже его. Но далеко не слабее. Ситуация выходила комичная. Вот только почему-то Джареду совсем не хотелось смеяться. Его пугали и одновременно злили эти незнакомые, жесткие нотки в интонации Эклза.  
\- Что же ты молчишь, Падалеки? Ты же хотел сказать, что, наверно, я настолько обдолбан, что не могу нормально соображать!  
\- Ничего такого я сказать не хотел, - стараясь говорить спокойно, ответил Джаред.  
\- Ну же, Джей, скажи уже, как я тебя достал. Как тебя бесят мои выходки и я сам!  
\- Ты же знаешь, что это не так.  
\- Слова говорят одно, но твоя интонация и голос совсем другое.  
\- Хватит, Дженсен! - Джаред изо всех сил оттолкнулся спиной от стены и за счет этого резкого движения сумел высвободить запястье и перехватить руку Джена. Эклз явно не намеривался сдавать позиций и попытался вернуть свое выигрышное положение. Но Падалеки больше не собирался ему этого позволить. Он ловко высвободил вторую руку и, ухватив Дженсена за куртку, попытался повернуть его так, чтобы теперь он оказался прижат к стене. Но его план удался только на половину. Они оба, крутанувшись на месте, прижались плечами к трейлеру и постарались зафиксировать друг друга в таком положении. Джаред оказался в не очень выгодной позиции, его правая рука почти полностью была обездвижена, стена существенно ограничила его действия. Зато левой он обхватил талию Дженсена, что из далека смотрелось так, будто Джей пытается его обнять. Джен схватил правой рукой Падалеки за плечи, левой же постарался хотя бы дотянуться до края его куртки. Еще одно судорожное движение, и они стояли лицом к лицу, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу, не давая себе даже вздохнуть. Еще несколько секунд понадобилось на укрепление занятой позиции.  
\- Хватит?- полу-спросил, полу-констатировал Джаред.  
Дженсен только усмехнулся в ответ и попытался освободить свою левую руку. Но у него нечего не получилось.  
\- В чем твоя проблема, Падалеки? - в голосе Дженсена сквозила ненависть.  
\- Хотелось бы спросить тоже самое у тебя, Эклз! - в тон ему ответил Джей.  
\- Ты слишком серьезный, Падалеки, - процедил Джен. - Расслабься. Или всё это от хронического недотраха? Ты уж прости тогда, времени совсем не было!  
Джаред ничего не ответил, только сильнее сжал Дженсена в объятьях, так что тот охнул и резко выдохнул:  
\- Черт…  
\- Проблемы? - ласково осведомился он. В зелено-карих глазах плескалась ярко-оранжевая ярость.  
\- Никаких, - выдавил Дженсен. В свою очередь крепче сжимая плечо Джареда, и притягивая к себе.  
Они стояли, плотно прижавшись друг к другу, их лица разделял какой-то сантиметр. Глаза встретились, как будто каждый пытался просверлить или прожечь другого взглядом. Воздух вокруг загустел и заискрился. Они напоминали двух незадачливых насекомых, попавших в ловушку смолы. Никто не хотел уступать, оба сжимали кулаки так, что белели костяшки пальцев.  
Где-то громыхнула машина, выезжавшая за ворота. Сантиметр, разделявший их, исчез. Это был один из тех поцелуев, которыми обмениваются участники поединка, прежде чем обнажить сабли.

* * *  
\- Эклз, Падалеки?- раздался откуда-то сбоку голос Крипке.  
Дженсен и Джаред одновременно вздрогнули и отпрянули друг от друга, скрывшись в тени трейлера.  
Эрик стоял какое-то время около фонаря, всматриваясь в темноту. Потом вздохнул и сказал, обращаясь как будто к самому себе:  
\- Будем считать, что я ничего не видел. Тебе как всегда примерещилось, Эрик.  
Он еще раз вздохнул и покачал головой, после чего развернулся и пошел в сторону стоянки.  
Стоило режиссеру уйти, как два парня шагнули к фонарю, прикрывая глаза от яркого света. Оба оглядывались по сторонам и не торопились посмотреть друг на друга. Скорее наоборот, они пытались оттянуть этот момент. Наконец Дженсен не выдержал, он покашлял, привлекая внимание Джея, и негромко произнес:  
\- Может всё-таки домой?  
\- Ммм…- согласно ответил Падалеки, украдкой бросая на Дженсена взгляд, но тот упорно смотрел в пол.  
\- Тогда пошли,- сказал Эклз, после минутного молчания и, подняв голову, в упор посмотрел на собеседника.  
Джаред еще какое-то время помедлил, рассматривая свои джинсы, но потом тоже посмотрел на него. Первое, что бросилось в глаза – это растрепанный вид Дженсена и его ярко красные губы. Джей невольно поднес руку к своему лицу и потрогал нижнюю губу.  
\- И не надейся, что ты выглядишь лучше меня,- усмехнулся Джен.  
Он облизнул губы, на языке появился металлически-солоноватый привкус.  
\- У меня кровь,- немного недоуменно произнес Джаред, рассматривая свои пальцы, на которых остались красные капли.- И у тебя тоже.  
Он сделал шаг к Дженсену и осторожно прикоснулся к его губам. Джен замер, Джаред провел пальцем сначала по его нижней губе, потом большим пальцем стер кровавую дорожку, тянущуюся от уголка рта до подбородка. Он хотел уже убрать руку, когда Дженсен остановил его и, наклонив немного голову, потерся щекой о ладонь.  
\- Я хочу домой, Джей,- устало проговорил Эклз, его слегка пошатывало и глаза резало от яркого света.  
\- Конечно, пошли,- сказал Джаред, но почему-то не тронулся с места.  
Тогда Дженсен медленно протянул руку и взял ладонь Джея в свою, слегка сжал. Тут же почувствовал ответное пожатие.  
\- Идем, - сказал он.  
И они зашагали к автостоянке, стараясь как можно реже проходить под фонарями.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Часть 2.
> 
> _«Your touch is what I'm missing  
>  And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you  
> Comatose  
> I'll never wake up without an overdose of you…»_
> 
> _Skillet_

День первый.

Джаред проснулся достаточно поздно, на улице уже во всю светило солнце. Первым делом он проверил наличие Дженсена в кровати. Но его там не оказалось. Что-то внутри неприятно кольнуло, когда он почувствовал холод остывших простыней.  
\- Джен!- громко позвал Падалеки.  
Никто не отозвался. В квартире было очень тихо, не слышно даже собак, которые обожали устраивать переполох по утрам. Тишина звенела как натянутая струна, казалось, одно неверное движение, и она с жалобным звоном порвется, наполнив пространство пронзительным звуком. Джаред встал с постели. Беспокойство нарастало с каждой секундой, подступая удушливой волной. Вчера они почти не разговаривали после того, как вернулись со съемок. Дженсен старательно отводил взгляд и на любые вопросы отвечал односложно или просто кивал, мотал головой. Джаред понимал, что прошло уже больше двадцати часов, как Джен ничего не принимал. По плотно сжатым губам и капелькам пота, выступившим на лбу, было видно, что он тратит все силы, чтобы держать себя в руках. Джареду хотелось обнять его так крепко, как только было возможно, и покрывать поцелуями это бледное, сосредоточенное лицо. То легко касаясь губами, то впиваясь в кожу до боли, до крови. Чтобы эта боль не давала забыть, что Джей здесь рядом, и он никогда никому его не отдаст. Ему хотелось кричать до изнеможения о том, как он любит его, но по какой-то глупой и нелепой случайности до сих пор не сказал этого. Джаред не понимал, почему сейчас, когда Дженсен ссутулившись сидит на краю кровати, так страшно. Как будто он видел ту темноту, которая с безмолвной непоколебимостью медленно забирает у него самого дорогого человека. Но вместо того, чтобы подвинуться ближе и положить руку Дженсену на грудь, чтобы услышать звук бьющегося сердца, он просто сказал «спокойной ночи» и выключил лампу. Последнее, что Джаред сделал прежде, чем провалиться в спасительный сон, он как можно ближе пододвинулся к Дженсену, чувствуя аромат мандарина и корицы, исходивший от его волос.  
\- Дженсен,- снова громко позвал Джаред, вслушиваясь в пугающую тишину квартиры.- Сэди, Херли! Где вы все?  
Он вышел из комнаты и остановился на пороге как вкопанный. Гостиная выглядела как после нашествия. Практически все книги были разбросаны или сложены в стопки у шкафа, диванные подушки валялись на полу среди кучи вещей, вытащенных из гардероба, шторы были плотно задернуты, так что в комнате царил полумрак, вся коллекция дисков была раскидана около телевизора, а сам телевизор почему-то стоял на полу, развернутый к стене. Больше всего поразил телефон, лежащий в полуразобранном состоянии на журнальном столике. А около дивана стояла открытая практически полная бутылка виски, рядом с ней лежали осколки того, что когда-то называлось стаканом. По телу Джареда побежал холодок, почему то очень захотелось как в детстве закрыть глаза на десять секунд, а, открыв, обнаружить, что все друзья стоят вокруг тебя и смеются, радуясь веселой шутке.  
\- Джен,- снова позвал он, делая шаг по направлению к кухне. Под ногой что-то хрустнуло. Джей опустил глаза и увидел разломанный корпус от сотового Дженсена. Падалеки наклонился и осторожно потрогал кончиками пальцев черный корпус.  
\- Джен! Сэди! Херли!  
Джаред обшарил все комнаты в квартире: тщательно проверил кухню и комнату для гостей, заглянул в ванную и коридор, был на веранде и даже выходил во двор. Но нигде никого не было.  
\- Черт!- с досады ударил кулаком дверцу стенного шкафа, находящегося в коридоре.- Проклятье!  
Джей прислонился к стене и медленно сполз вниз, усаживаясь на пол.   
\- Дженсен,- тихо простонал он, обхватив колени руками и со вздохом откинул голову назад, больно ударившись затылком о дверцу шкафа. В наступившей тишине отчетливо слышалось, как бешено колотиться сердце. Тут к этому оглушающему звуку присоединился еще один, совсем незначительный. Какой-то шорох, такой тихий, что Джаред даже сначала не обратил на него внимания. Но звук повторился еще и еще. Джей прислушался и понял, что шум доносится их шкафа.  
« Господи, шкаф!»- вспыхнуло у него в голове.  
Он тут же вскочил с пола и с силой распахнул дверцы гардероба. Оттуда послышался слабый стон. Джаред присел на корточки около груды шевелящихся курток и тихо позвал:  
\- Дженсен.  
Снова слабое шевеление и какое-то бормотание.  
\- Дженсен,- повторил он.  
Никакого ответа. Тогда Джей решительно начал раскидывать сваленные вещи.   
\- О боже…- только и смог выдохнуть Джаред.  
Дженсен скрючившись сидел в углу шкафа и пытался закрыть голову руками. Он был чрезвычайно бледен, темные, почти черные круги под глазами были доказательством бессонной, беспокойно проведенной ночи. Лицо, в тусклом свете, пробивающимся из-за спины Джареда, блестело от пота, а по подбородку стекала кровь от прокушенной губы.  
\- Джен,- Джаред протянул руку и дотронулся до плеча Эклза. Тот дернулся и еще сильнее вжался в угол.  
\- Шшш…всё хорошо, Джен. Это я. Всё хорошо,- он снова протянул руку и погладил его по щеке.  
Дженсен убрал руки от лица и, щурясь, посмотрел на Джареда. Его потрескавшиеся губы дрогнули:  
\- …ед,- голос был хриплым и еле слышным.  
\- Да, это я, Джен.- выдохнул он.- Пошли отсюда.  
Джаред осторожно взял руку Дженсена и попытался притянуть его к себе. Джен мотнул головой, отдергивая руку.  
\- Ну же, Джен, пошли,- ласково уговаривал Джаред,- Тебе не стоит тут оставаться. Пожалуйста, пойдем.  
Дженсен внимательно посмотрел на Джареда, взгляд пугал своей затравленностью. Белки глаз слегка покраснели от лопнувших мелких капилляров, веки опухли и приобрели желтоватый оттенок, что особенно было заметно на белом как полотно лице. Джаред, дрожащей рукой, провел по подбородку, пытаясь стереть кровь, которая всё еще по капли стекала с нижней губы. Дженсен насторожено следил за его действиями, готовый в любую секунду снова отпрянуть в глубь шкафа. Джаред всё так же осторожно переместил руку на его лоб. Голова была горячая. Дженсен замычал от удовольствия, почувствовав прохладную ладонь на своем лбу.  
\- Давай же, пойдем,- ласково произнес Джаред, беря Эклза за руку и переплетая свои пальцы с его.  
Дженсен еще какое-то время колебался, но всё-таки позволил Джею поднять себя и практически на руках дотащить до дивана.  
Джаред присел перед ним на корточках, взяв его трясущиеся руки в свои, и медленно, как будто разговаривает с маленьким ребенком, произнес:  
\- Хочешь позавтракать?  
Тот отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Может тогда попить?  
Снова безмолвный отказ.  
\- Джен, скажи хоть что-нибудь,- Джаред изо всех сил пытается сделать так, чтоб голос не дрожал.- Может тебе стоит поспать?  
Неожиданно Дженсен вскочил, оттолкнув его в сторону, и начал ходить из угла в угол, меряя комнату шагами.  
\- Нет, нет, нет,- бормотал Эклз.- Нет, я не хочу спать. А почему ты не спишь? Ночь на дворе.  
Дженсен остановился и внимательно посмотрел на Падалеки.  
\- Джен, сейчас день. Посмотри на часы,- голос Джареда казался надломленным и звучал непривычно тихо. Его каре-зеленые глаза потускнели, как будто их заволокло дымкой.   
Дженсен послушно перевел взгляд на часы, висевшие на стене, но сколько ни всматривался, не мог сфокусировать зрение и сосредоточиться на циферблате.  
\- Мы можем раздвинуть шторы, на улице солнечно,- поспешил сказать Джей, видя его замешательство.  
Он поднялся с пола и сделал пару шагов в сторону окна.  
\- Не-е-ет,- Дженсен встал напротив него, преграждая путь.  
\- Хорошо не будем, только успокойся,- Джаред умоляюще посмотрел в лихорадочно блестящие глаза Джена.  
Эклз вытер пот со лба и криво улыбнулся. Джей осторожно, как будто боясь напугать, поднял руку и дотронулся до его щеки, снова ладонь обожгло жаром, исходящим от бледной кожи.  
\- Дженс, у тебя температура. Тебе надо срочно прилечь и принять лекарство.  
\- Я… я не хочу лежать,- Дженсен облизал пересохшие губы и поморщился, задев подсохшую ранку.  
\- Но жаропонижающее тебе надо выпить,- твердо произнес Джаред и, взяв Эклза за руку, повел на кухню  
Правда, пришлось пройти в комнату первым и задернуть шторы, так как Дженсен отказывался заходить в освещенное солнцем помещение.  
\- Вот так,- приговаривал Джей, усаживая Дженсена на стул и ставя рядом с ним чашку с водой.- Теперь выпей.  
Эклз поморщился, но всё же взял предложенное лекарство. Его лихорадило и казалось, что кружка вот-вот выпадет из трясущихся рук. Джаред поспешил придержать дно чашки, чтобы Дженсену было удобней пить. Он с беспокойством наблюдал, как кадык Джена конвульсивно дергается, затрудняя процесс глотания. Тут Эклз глубоко вдохнул и закашлялся, стал судорожно хватать ртом воздух. Джаред тут же выхватил кружку из его рук и начал как можно аккуратней хлопать по спине. Дженсен еще какое-то время надсадно кашлял, сотрясаясь всем телом, но дыхание постепенно восстанавливалось.  
\- Не волнуйся, Джей, я не принцесса, чтоб за мной так бегать,- прохрипел он, хотел рассмеяться, но вместо этого опять закашлялся.  
Джаред покачал головой, опускаясь на стул стоящий рядом, устало потер лоб и спросил:  
\- Джен, где Сэди и Херли?  
\- Сэди и Херли?- недоуменный взгляд.  
\- Наши собаки.  
\- А-а-а,- протянул Дженсен как бы припоминая.- Они слишком шумели. Это было невыносимо. В общем, я выпустил их погулять.  
\- Ты что сделал?- не поверил Джаред.  
\- Выпустил погулять,- снова с той же безжизненной интонацией повторил Эклз.  
\- О боже! Джен, ты хоть понимаешь, что с ними могло случиться что угодно?!  
\- Не кричи так,- Дженсен зажал руками уши и замотал головой.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо…- Джаред глубоко вдохнул и уже спокойно продолжил.- Сиди здесь, никуда не уходи. Я пойду поищу собак и скоро вернусь.  
\- Только не приводи их сюда,- простонал Дженсен.- Это шум…  
Он уткнулся лбом в скрещенные на столе руки и затих. Джаред вышел из кухни, еще раз обернулся на застывшего Дженсена и поспешил на улицу. На ходу думал, кому бы позвонить и попросить помочь разыскать собак, потому что оставлять Джена на долго в таком состоянии было бы непростительной ошибкой.  
Падалеки, накинув куртку, выскочил во двор, оглядываясь по сторонам, и громко позвал:  
\- Сэди! Херли! Ко мне, малыши! Сэди! Херли!  
И к его несказанному облегчению из-за гаража послышался какой-то шум, а потом оттуда вывернули собаки и с радостным лаем понеслись к нему.  
\- Соскучились, мои хорошие,- приговаривал Джаред, гладя псов, пытающихся облизать его лицо.- Но домой вам сейчас, к сожалению, нельзя. Наш Дженсен серьезно болен, а вы не умеете вести себя тихо и спокойно.  
Сэди и Херли продолжали бегать вокруг него, виляя хвостами.  
\- Я отведу вас к миссис Эрикс,- решительно сказал Джаред, ухватив собак за ошейники.- Она живет через два дома от нас. Помните её? Вы как-то гостили там, и вам вроде понравилось. А как только Дженсен поправиться я заберу вас домой.  
Они быстро добрались до небольшого кирпичного домика с зеленой черепицей и аккуратным садиком. Джаред позвонил в дверь. Через несколько минут открыла сама хозяйка.  
\- Добрый день, миссис Эрикс.  
\- Добрый день, милый,- расплылась в улыбке пожилая, тучная женщина.- Проходи.  
\- О нет, я к вам на минуточку. У меня к вам большая просьба.  
\- Конечно, милый, говори.  
\- Видите ли, миссис Эрикс, дело в том, что Дженсен очень сильно заболел. Какая-то разновидность аллергии. Доктор сказал, что из окружающей среды надо исключить основные аллергены. А собаки, к несчастью, таковыми являются. Вот я и хотел спросить, не могли бы вы приютить Сэди и Херли на пару недель?- он постарался выдать одну из своих самых очаровательных улыбок.  
\- О, Джаред, дорогой, о чем разговор. В прошлый раз, когда ты оставлял их на уикенд мы с ними прекрасно поладили.  
\- Спасибо вам огромное, миссис Эрикс. Вечером я постараюсь забежать и занести их поводки и игрушки.  
Джаред присел на корточки и потрепал своих любимцев.  
\- Я оставляю вас в надежных руках, ведите себя хорошо. Буду вас навещать.  
Собаки завиляли хвостами, и Сэди лизнула его в нос.  
\- А как себя чувствует Дженсен?- спросила миссис Эрикс у собирающегося уходить Джареда.  
\- Неважно. Аллергия это такая ужасная штука, к тому же дает осложнения,- Джей тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Не переживай так, милый. Дженсен обязательно поправиться, он здоровый и сильный мальчик,- улыбнулась соседка.  
\- Я надеюсь, миссис Эрикс. Еще раз большое спасибо. До свидания!  
\- До свидания, дорогой.  
Джаред уже не слышал последних слов, он бежал по тротуару по направлению к дому, где оставил Дженсена одного, сидящего на кухне.

* * *

\- Дженсен, я вернулся,- крикнул Джаред, закрывая дверь и торопливо проходя в кухню.   
Оттуда доносился какой-то шорох и невнятное бормотание, как будто кто-то включил радио, но не настроил на нужную волну.   
\- О боже,- только и смог вымолвить Джаред, заходя в комнату.  
На кухне творился разгром не лучше, чем в гостиной. Стулья были перевернуты, только один в гордом одиночестве почему-то стоял посередине комнаты. Все шкафчики и полки были выпотрошены, их содержимое валялось на полу. Там же оказались вилки, ложки и другая кухонная утварь, вытряхнутая из ящиков стола. На столе лежал пустой пакет из-под муки, и вокруг всё было засыпано белой пылью. Около плиты спиной к Джареду стоял виновник всего этого беспорядка и, обхватив себя руками за плечи, как будто ему было холодно, что-то бормотал себе под нос, раскачиваясь в такт своим словам.  
\- Джен.  
Джаред сделала несколько шагов по направлению к нему, под ногами хрустели раскиданные продукты и поднимались маленькие облачка белой пыли. Неожиданно под ногой звякнула вилка, и Дженсен резко обернулся, уставившись на Джареда так, как будто видел его впервые в жизни. Казалось, что он стал еще бледнее, щеки впали, и сам он осунулся, как будто не ел уже несколько дней. Вся одежда была перепачкана в муке, а на руке, немного выше локтя, виднелся свежий порез. Джаред опустил глаза и вздрогнул, увидев нож, валяющийся под ногами у Эклза. Лезвие тускло поблескивало в полутьме кухни, на острой кромке были видны следы крови.  
\- Джен… Джен, это я,- позвал Падалеки, протягивая к нему руку в немой мольбе.- Это я - Джаред.  
Дженсен наклонил голову и несколько раз моргнул, его взгляд начал проясняться. Он опустил руки, которыми сжимал свои плечи, и тихим надломленным голосом прошептал:  
\- Его нигде нет… нигде, Джей. Я повсюду искал… Ничего… Только мукА… и что-то еще…но его нет… нет… нет…  
Его путаная речь под конец вообще утратила ясность и стала похожа на какой-то невнятный набор звуков. Дженсена колотила крупная дрожь, а на бледном лице разгорался лихорадочный румянец.  
\- Успокойся, Джен. Чего нет? Чего?- Джаред старался говорить тихо и спокойно, чтобы не напугать Дженсена, который постоянно нервно оглядывался вокруг.  
\- Как ты не понимаешь,- столько горечи и отчаянья в голосе,- Его нет… Его… Нигде…  
Джен прикрыл глаза и по его щекам покатились слезы. Всхлипы заглушали слова:  
\- Я… я… я… не… не могу… Джей…. Пожалуйста…. Пожалуйста…  
Джаред охватила паника. Он не мог сдвинуться с места. Он смотрел на Дженсена, стоявшего перед ним с широко распахнутыми, пустыми темными глазами, из которых катились слезы.  
\- Всё хорошо, Дженни. Всё хорошо,- голос предательски дрожал, а глаза уже застилала туманная пелена слез. Джаред сам не верил в то, что говорил.- Я помогу тебе, слышишь? Помогу.  
Но Дженсен не реагировал на его слова, его трясло всё сильней, он просил, он умолял, он плакал – весь поддавшийся своему кошмару.  
\- Пожалуйста,- еще раз пролепетал Джен, падая перед Джаредом на колени. Он ухватился за край рубашки Джея и поднял голову, умоляюще смотря на него.  
\- По…пожалуйста.  
\- О господи,- вскрикнул Джаред, наклоняясь к упавшему и пытаясь поднять его на ноги.  
\- Дженсен, вставай. Ну же, Джен. Не пугай меня.  
Но Эклз не поднимался, он только всё сильнее стискивал футболку Джареда в кулаках, продолжая что-то говорить. Джаред успокаивал его, гладя по мокрым от пота волосам. Он целовал виски, щеки, нос, шею Дженсена, каждый участок тела, до которого мог дотянуться. Шептал какие-то слова, в смысл которых и сам не вникал, обнимая его так, что руки начали болеть. Дженсен в его объятьях напоминал безвольную куклу, полностью подчинившуюся рукам Джареда, не отвечая и не отталкивая его. Джей думал о том, что и он и мир – все сошли с ума. Поцелуи становились всё отчаянней, как будто ими он хотел вернуть Дженсена, губы впивались в бледную кожу, и на их месте оставались красные следы. Джареду начало казаться, что так будет всегда: разгромленная кухня, трясущийся Дженсен в его объятьях, вкус муки и пота на губах, ледяной страх, рвущийся наружу, но тут с бледных, потрескавшихся губ слетело:  
\- Джаред, мне больно…  
Джаред на мгновение замер, потом обхватил лицо Джена руками и, заглядывая ему в глаза, прошептал:  
\- Дженсен что? Скажи, где болит? Что болит? Не молчи.  
Но Дженсен замолчал, он только смотрел на Джея наполненными отчаяньем глазами, слезы продолжали стекать по мертвенно бледным щекам.   
\- Пойдем, Джен. Тебе надо полежать, успокоиться,- ласково уговаривал его Джаред.- Ну же, вставай.  
Дженсен неожиданно обмяк, его глаза закатились.   
\- Джен, только не отключайся! Джен! Дженсен!!  
Джаред тряс Дженсена изо всех сил, даже не осознавая этого. Голова Джена безвольно моталась из стороны в сторону.  
\- Дженсен, ну же… Пожалуйста… нет…  
Трясущимися руками он попробовал нащупать пульс на шее, но ничего не вышло. Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз, и на секунду Джареду показалось, что сейчас он сам свалится на пол. Но тут веки Дженсена слабо задрожали.  
\- О Господи.  
Джареду показалось, что гранитная плита упала с его груди, подарив возможность дышать.  
\- Джен…  
Сколько раз уже сегодня произносил он это имя? Казалось, что в голове вообще ничего не осталось кроме этого имени. И снова:  
\- Дженсен.  
Эклз резко открыл глаза и тут же закашлялся. Джаред аккуратно приподнял его, чтобы облегчить дыхание.  
\- Как ты?  
\- Хреново.  
Еле расслышал он, сквозь надсадный кашель.  
\- Встать сможешь?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Давай я помогу. Тебе надо лечь.  
Джаред рывком поставил Дженсена на ноги, но колени у того подгибались, и он не мог держаться на ногах.  
\- Так дело не пойдет,- пробормотал Джей.  
Он поудобней обхватил Джена немного выше талии, потом слегка присел и, помогая себе второй рукой, взял Дженсена на руки. Тот был безумно тяжелый. Одно дело, когда они баловались на съемках, и Эклз ради смеха запрыгивал к нему на руки. И совсем другое – пытаться дотащить безвольного, обмякшего Дженсена до дивана.  
Осторожно положив Джена, Джаред сам рухнул рядом с диваном, пытаясь перевести дух. Рук он не чувствовал абсолютно. В глазах потемнело, и жутко разболелась голова, поэтому он не сразу понял, что Дженсен пытается ему что-то сказать. Только когда горячие пальцы коснулись его запястья, Падалеки поднял голову.  
\- Что такое, Джен? Ты что-то хочешь?  
Дженсен еле разлепил сухие, потрескавшиеся губы и тихо прошептал:  
\- Мой герой…  
\- Что?- Джареду показалось, то у него плохо со слухом или просто не правильно понял. - Повтори, пожалуйста.  
\- Я сказал - мой герой,- снова прошептал Джен, и уголки его губ слегка дернулись, как будто он пытался улыбнуться.   
Джаред во все глаза смотрел на него, а потом не выдержал и рассмеялся. Он смеялся и смеялся и никак не мог остановиться. Стало трудно дышать, глаза слезились, но смех всё неудержимо рвался наружу.  
\- Тшшш, успокойся, Джей.  
Горячие ладони легли ему на плечи.  
\- Тшшш.  
Джаред поднял голову и увидел, что Дженсен сел на диване, поддавшись вперед и положив руки ему на плечи.  
\- Джен,- неожиданно для самого себя всхлипнул Джаред и заплакал, уткнувшись Дженсену в колени.  
Тот лишь нежно гладил его по спутавшимся волосам, ни говоря не слова.  
\- Всё будет замечательно. Ты справишься. Мы справимся,- приговаривал Джей.-   
Мы снова будем пить пиво и смотреть матчи, гулять с собаками в парке, ездить куда-нибудь на уикенд. Всё будет прекрасно, Джен. Мы справимся, не сомневайся. Я с тобой.  
Дженсен что-то неразборчиво пробормотал в ответ и всё гладил его по голове, пока Джаред совсем не успокоился. Наконец, он встал с ковра и устроился на диване рядом с Дженом. Джареду начало казаться, что вот-вот он вынырнет из этой черной, ледяной пучины и всё наладится. Он просто обнимет Дженсена и всё само собой образуется. Но Эклз неожиданно отстранился от его рук и, встав с дивана, заходил по комнате.  
Джаред пытался поговорить с ним, просил сесть, но тот отвечал односложно и отнекивался, всё больше уходя в себя.   
И, наконец, замолчал совсем и молча, с дикой покорностью совался из угла в угол, переносил с места на место одну и туже вещь, ставя её, снова беря, бессильный в начавшемся бреду оторваться от этого занятия. Джаред сидел не двигаясь, наблюдая за происходящим. Он с повышенной внимательностью следил за всеми действиям Дженсена, боясь, что тот нанесет себе какой-нибудь вред или ему снова станет плохо. Джей не замечал того, что в комнате становилось всё темней и темней, не замечал равномерного тиканья часов, которые показывали уже первый час ночи. Не обращал внимание на подступивший голод и на головную боль, как будто весь его мир сосредоточился на фигуре, мечущейся из угла в угол. От напряжения глаза болели, а во рту пересохло и очень хотелось пить. В конце концов, Джаред просто уронил голову на спинку дивана, не в силах больше держать её вертикально. Тут он почувствовал, как кто-то помогает ему подняться и куда-то ведет. Голова слабо соображала, а мозг практически перешел в режим сна. Снова чьи-то руки… С него снимают футболку, стягивают штаны и укладывают на кровать. Потом укрывают одеялом. Сквозь сон он шепчет:  
\- Спокойной ночи, Джен.  
И слышит совсем тихое в ответ:  
\- Спокойной ночи, Джей.


	3. Chapter 3

День второй.

Хотелось вечно сидеть около кровати и слушать ровное дыхание спящего Джареда, чувствовать ласковое тепло, исходящее от него. Хотелось, чтобы комната перестала плыть перед глазами и мысли стали четче и ясней. Чтобы больше никакого озноба и трясущихся рук, ни страха, который накрывает с головой и заставляет делать безумные вещи. Хотелось лечь в кровать и, прижавшись к Джею, спокойно уснуть, чтобы на утро можно было встать, принять вместе душ и выгулять собак, а потом за завтраком обсуждать планы на предстоящий отпуск. Хотелось снова целовать и обнимать Джареда, не думая ни о чем кроме него. Просто быть рядом и быть счастливым и по возможности делать счастливым Джея. В конце концов, просто быть собой, а не своей тенью. От этих мыслей хотелось кричать, пока не охрипнешь.  
Дженсен поднял воспаленные глаза и еще раз внимательно посмотрел на спящего Джареда. Тот лежал на боку, обняв одной рукой свою подушку, а вторую свесив с кровати. Его голова лежала на подушке Дженсена, как будто хоть так он мог быть ближе к нему. На лбу Джея залегла складка, он всегда так хмурил лоб, когда расстраивался или очень беспокоился о чем-то. А сейчас – о ком-то.   
Дженсен тяжело вздохнул и тут же скривился от боли в груди. Вдохи и выдохи теперь были особым искусством. Если вдохнуть полной грудью, то казалось, что вместе с воздухом в легкие проникает битое стекло. С выдохами тоже было не всё ладно, приходилось выдыхать отрывисто и при возможности неторопливо. Это было весьма проблематично, если учесть, в каком бешеном ритме работало сердце, грозя сломать ребра в своем неистовом танце. А при таком темпе заставить себя дышать размеренно было просто невозможно.  
Джаред что-то пробормотал во сне и заворочался, сбивая одеяло.  
Дженсен с трудом поднялся с пола, слегка держась за тумбочку, так как комната тут же закружилась перед глазами. Несколько секунд постоял, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение. Потом осторожно укрыл Джареда одеялом.  
\- Джен…сен,- простонал Джей во сне.- Не надо…не-е-ет.  
\- Прости меня…  
Дженсен застыл, склонившись над постелью.  
\- Прости… Я не хотел…- пересохшее горло жгло огнем от каждого произнесенного слова.  
Но Дженсен не мог остановиться, он продолжал говорить:  
\- Я не хотел причинять тебе боль. Кому угодно только не тебе… Прости… Джей, прости,-  
он наклонился и слегка прикоснулся губами к руке Джареда.- Я люблю тебя.  
Губы почти не слушались, в ушах шумело. Дженсен начал чувствовать, как его сознание заволакивает белым туманом.   
\- Нет, только не это,- беззвучно простонал Эклз.   
Опять это наваждения, когда всё вокруг становится пугающе пустым и тусклым, когда всё знакомое и родное теряет свои очертания, когда не остается ни одной мысли, когда сознание завладевает только одно желание: получить белый порошок, найти его и, вдохнув в себя, стать счастливым.  
Дженсен с невыразимой мУкой посмотрел на Джареда. По телу прошла судорога, заставившая согнуться пополам. Глаза слезились, в голове шумело, и только одна мысль была четкой и ясной: «Мне нужен кокаин». Боль нарастала. Это была не просто боль от ушиба или мигрени. Она была всеобъемлющей. Когда мышцы гудят от напряжения, а жар внутри просачивается наружу вместе с потом, сжигая кожу. Все внутренности стягивает в жгут, сдавливает со всех сторон, лишая тело способности координировать движения. Каждый толчок крови отзывается нестерпимым грохотом и болью в голове. Глаза как будто заволакивает темной пленкой, которую не могут смыть даже выступившие слезы. И это вечное ощущение беспокойства и нервного возбуждения. Когда нет сил, чтоб элементарно удержать себя на месте. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы полежать или поспать.  
Но теперь Дженсен знал, как это остановить, хотя бы на короткое время. Тогда на кухне во время очередного приступа он схватил нож и полоснул по руке. Резкое, жгучее ощущение от стали, вспарывающей кожу, обдало сознание прохладой и облегчением. Оно заставило туман отступить, а воспаленному мозгу дало передышку. Как будто от пореза на руке шли некие волны, облегчая боль, посылающие электрические сигналы, которые успокаивают взбунтовавшееся тело.  
Пошатываясь и держась за стены, Дженсен вышел из спальни. Двигаясь всё в том же белом тумане, он медленно шел через гостиную, запинаясь о разбросанные вещи. Гул в голове нарастал, грозя затмить остатки ясного сознания. Но Дженсен не останавливался. Пройдя через коридор, свернул к ванной и, не включая свет, зашел в комнату. Позади скрипнула закрывающаяся дверь. Но темнота не была помехой, скорее союзником. Воспаленные глаза не могли воспринимать яркий электрический свет, а света, проникающего через маленькое окошко под потолком, вполне хватало, чтобы ориентироваться в знакомом пространстве.  
Подойдя к раковине, Дженсен постарался нашарить рукой на стеклянной полке небольшую коробочку. Он точно помнил, что в ней хранились лезвия. Когда и зачем они их с Джем купили, Дженсен не помнил. Но знал наверняка, что в упаковке осталось еще пару штук. А след от тонкой бритвы будет не такой заметный, как от кухонного ножа. Наконец, пальцы наткнулись на маленький картонный прямоугольничек. Трясущейся рукой он постарался вытряхнуть оттуда лезвие, но не смог его удержать и бритва с тихим звоном упала на пол.  
\- Черт,- простонал Дженсен.  
Первой мыслью было нагнуться и поднять упавший предмет. Но он сразу понял, что если даже попытается наклониться, то тут же рухнет на пол и вряд ли сможет подняться.  
\- Просто достать еще одну,- пробормотал Джен, встряхивая коробочку. В ней что-то стукнуло.  
Стараясь сдерживать дрожь, Дженсен вытряхнул последнюю бритву себе на ладонь. Та тускло блеснула в темноте и удобно устроилась в его руке.   
Он постарался зажать её между большим и указательным пальцами. Рука дрогнула и лезвие, легко коснувшись кожи, оставило чуть заметную красноватую полоску. Дженсен резко выдохнул, по телу прокатилась знакомая волна, и туман, окутывающий сознание, слегка дрогнул. Всё-таки ему удалось зафиксировать бритву в пальцах. Теперь надо было сделать так, чтоб порезы были наименее заметны. Он приподнял футболку и провел краем бритвы по низу живота, оставляя неровный, тонкий порез. Руки тряслись всё сильней. Тело содрогалось от каждого соприкосновения с заостренной полоской металла. Живот расчерчивали узкие бардовые линии, медленно поднимаясь к груди. Дженсен облизнул пересохшие, потрескавшиеся губы. Пот всё сильнее катился по лицу. Дышать стало практически невозможно. Было слишком жарко и душно.  
Он протянул руку к крану, включая воду, чувствуя, как холодная жидкость разлетается брызгами, ударяясь о его ладонь.   
Дженсен закусил губу и зажмурился.  
\- Давай же еще немножко, и будет лучше…- прохрипел он.  
Лезвие снова приблизилось к телу, хищно впиваясь в бледную кожу. Еще одна полоска вдоль груди, рука дрогнула, и острый край глубже впился в тело.   
Он еще сильней закусил губу. Во рту появился привкус крови. Дженсен провел тыльной стороной ладони по губам, чувствуя, как на ней остается влажный след. Рука с лезвием опустилась и безвольно повисла вдоль тела. Он наклонился к зеркалу, вглядываясь в свое отражение.  
Голова не прекращала кружиться, но туман практически рассеялся, давая возможность другим мыслям появиться в голове.   
Зеркало… зеркало… зеркало. Кто-то сказал, что оно может отразить душу. Дженсен скривился в подобии ухмылки. Ну и душа же у него. Ничего отвратительней он в жизни не видел. Белое как полотно, бескровное лицо. Взмокшие от пота волосы, чернота вокруг глаз. Кровь, размазанная по подбородку, трясущиеся губы. Слезящиеся глаза, в которых застыла безысходность и немой ужас.   
\- Меня бы стошнило…- прошептал Дженсен и, усмехнувшись, добавил,- Если бы было чем.  
Отражение скорчило гримасу, которая даже отдаленно не напоминала его улыбку. Почему-то стало невыносимо противно и гадко.   
\- Ничтожество… ничтожество. Боже мой, какое же ты ничтожество…- как в бреду шептал он. Слова как будто непроизвольно срывались с губ и разбивались о холодное стекло.  
\- Ненавижу… слышишь ты, ненавижу!- он хотел закричать, но это было больше похоже на слабый стон. Бритва выпала из руки и, звякнув, провалилась в раковину, оставляя на белой эмалированной поверхности кровавые разводы.   
В голове еще шумело, но теперь всё его существо затапливала расплавленная ярость и злость.   
\- Что тебе нечего сказать? Нечего, ублюдок! Ты мог сделать Джея счастливым,- Дженсен дернулся, как будто ему нанесли удар.- А в место этого сделал ему больно! Заставил страдать и мучиться… Не-на-ви-жу!  
Он размахнулся и со всей силы ударил кулаком по зеркалу, отразившее искаженное ненавистью лицо.  
Только в фильмах стекло с легкостью разлетается на части от соприкосновения с рукой героя.  
Зеркало звякнуло и заскрипело, раздался приглушенный треск. От кулака на поверхности осталась вмятина и от нее ко всем углам побежали мелкие, кривые трещины.  
Кулак превратился в ладонь и скользнул по стене, пытаясь ухватиться за раковину. Кафель оказался скользким и почему-то дымно красным. Пол ушел из под ног, резко появившись за спиной и нанося сокрушительный удар по затылку. Измученное сознание с радостью скользнуло в плотную тьму. Тело обмякло, глаза закатились. 

* * *

Звонок. Долгий, протяжный и как всегда не вовремя. Снова звонок. Как не хочется вставать, он же недавно уснул. Звонок. Кто там такой настырный с утра пораньше?   
Джаред натягивает одеяло на голову.  
\- Джее-е-ен. Дженсен, открой, а?- слабый стон из-под одеяла.- Ну, пожалуйста, открой.  
Джаред вытянул руку, пытаясь нашарить рядом с собой сонного Джена, но рядом никакого. Первое же воспоминание, пришедшее в голову, было равносильно ведру холодной воды. Джаред резко сел на кровати, откинув одеяло. Понимание того, что Дженсена опять нет рядом, и что это значит, отозвались ноющей болью в сердце. Дверной звонок не умолкал.  
\- Иду, иду,- пробормотал Джей, вставая с кровати.  
Кто бы это мог быть в такую рань? Джаред посмотрел на часы, проходя через гостиную. Рань? Черт, уже полвосьмого вечера! Сколько же он проспал? Падалеки остановился на секунду, осматривая комнату. Вроде ничего не изменилось, такой же бардак, те же разбросанные вещи и начатая бутылка виски у дивана. Дженсена снова нигде нет. От этого дежа вю стало еще паршивей. Джаред усмехнулся.  
\- Куда уж хуже?  
Звонок вновь напомнил о себе. Он чертыхнулся и быстрым шагом направился к входной двери. Надо быстро спровадить незваных гостей и найти Джена. Оставалось надеяться, что он всё еще в доме и не вздумал куда-нибудь уйти. Джаред тяжело вздохнул, открывая дверь.  
На пороге стояла миссис Эрикс в своем ярко-зеленом платье и улыбалась, держа в руках какую-то корзинку.  
\- Ох, милый, неужели я тебя разбудила?- всплеснула руками женщина, внимательно изучая растрепанного и заспанного Джареда.  
\- Ничего страшного, миссис Эрикс. Давно уже пора вставать. Время то к ужину, а я еще не завтракал,- Джей вяло улыбнулся.  
\- Вы с Дженсеном, наверное, поздно легли вчера? Как его здоровье? Выяснили на что у него аллергия?  
\- Аллергия?- недоуменно переспросил Джаред.- Ах, да конечно! К сожалению, ему всё еще плохо. Ночью была лихорадка, поэтому так поздно легли.  
\- Бедный мальчик,- улыбка сошла с лица соседки.- Как он чувствует себя сейчас?  
\- Спит,- соврал Джей.  
«Как бы я хотел, чтоб он сейчас просто спал». Джаред на мгновенье прикрыл глаза, борясь с подступающими слезами.  
\- Вы что-то хотели, миссис Эрикс?- постарался перевести он тему.  
\- Да, дорогой,- соседка снова улыбнулась.- Вчера ты обещал занести игрушки и поводки Сэди и Херли. К тому же, ты не сказал чем их кормить. Но я всё понимаю, милый, вчера тебе было не до того.  
\- Как я мог забыть,- простонал Джаред, хлопая себя ладонью по бедру.- Всё из головы вылетело. Извините, миссис Эрикс, я вчера с трудом вспоминал как меня то зовут. Но как я мог забыть о малышах?! Черт!  
\- Не переживай так дорогой. Мы с ними прекрасно погуляли и без поводков, а на ужин у них была каша, а на завтрак суп. Мы прекрасно провели время.  
\- Всё равно,- Джаред от досады слегка пнул дверь.- Подождите секундочку. Сейчас я всё принесу.  
Джей бросился в дом, проносясь по комнатам как ураган, собирая в пакет игрушки псов. Забежал на кухню за сухим кормом, потом кинул в сумку их витамины и бегом направился в коридор за поводками. Носясь по комнатам, он пытался попутно найти Дженсена, но его нигде не было видно. Джаред даже не мог сказать был ли Эклз в этих комнатах или нет. Со вчерашнего дня там ничего не изменилось.  
«Неужели он опять в шкафу?»- промелькнуло у Джея в голове. - «Надо как можно быстрее избавиться от миссис Эрикс».  
\- А вот и вещи Сэди и Херли.  
Запыхавшийся Джаред протянул сумку и пакет соседке.  
\- Ох, милый, здесь столько всего, что можно подумать они у меня на полгода остановились,- рассмеялась женщина.  
\- Две недели всё-таки,- виновато пробормотал Джей.- Здесь всё необходимое. Их игрушки, поводки для прогулок, сухой корм, добавка к прочей еде и витамины. Витамины надо давать после еды утром и вечером. И вообще, кормить их лучше два раза в день, а то они обнаглеют и начнут таскать со стола.  
\- Не беспокойся так. Всё будет хорошо,- успокоила его миссис Эрикс.- Я буду внимательно за ними следить. Мой муж мне с радостью поможет.  
\- Еще раз спасибо вам,- искренне поблагодарил Джаред.- Вы нас очень выручили.  
\- Пустяки, милый,- соседка беззаботно махнула рукой.- Обращайтесь в любое время. Передавай привет Дженсену, пусть выздоравливает.  
\- Конечно, передам, миссис Эрикс. До свидания.  
Джаред с облегчением закрыл дверь.  
\- Дженсен,- негромко позвал он.- Джен!  
Ну почему тишина? Снова тишина! Как ему не хватало веселого лая собак, топота их лап по полу, запаха блинов, которые Дженсен частенько пек по утрам и его веселого смеха.   
Джаред не знал на кого злиться. На Джена, который имел глупость связаться с наркотиками и теперь жестоко за это расплачивался; на себя за то, что не смог уберечь любимого человека от этого кошмара; на этот несовершенный мир с его порядками и законами или на бога, который позволил всему этому случиться.  
Джаред решительно подошел к шкафу в коридоре и распахнул дверцы. Та же куча одежды, сваленная в углу, но на этот раз здесь явно никого нет. Почему-то этот факт окончательно добил Джареда. На глазах навернулись слезы. Он просто уткнулся в куртку Дженсена, которая чудом осталась висеть на вешалке, и заплакал. Слезы душили, не давая вздохнуть. Сердце болезненно сжималось, кровь стучала в висках. Слова вперемешку со слезами текли и текли.  
\- Где же ты? Джен, вернись… Не уходи. Пожалуйста. Нет… нет…нет. Не оставляй меня. Я не смогу без тебя. Где ты? Где?  
Он изо всех сил стиснул рукав куртки Эклза, вжимаясь в неё лицом.  
\- Что же это такое? Дженсен. Второй день… всего второй. А я уже плачу как девчонка без тебя. Я должен тебе помочь… защитить. Почему всё так? Почему?  
Он плакал, звал, снова плакал, сотрясаясь всем телом, судорожно ловя ртом воздух, пытаясь заставить себя дышать. Его не волновало то, как глупо выглядит взрослый мужчина, стоящий в коридоре с курткой своего парня и ревущий, как шестнадцатилетняя девчонка-подросток. Просто сердце больше не могло выдерживать этого гнета. Оно грозило взорваться под стотонным грузом отчаянья и горя.  
\- Джее-е-е-енсен.  
Еще один судорожный всхлип и Джаред затих. Только рваное дыхание и оглушающий стук измученного сердца.   
Он с трудом оторвался от куртки, как будто она могла вернуть Дженсена. Теперь внутри было пусто, всё ушло вместе со слезами, оставляя место черной безысходности. Кожу неприятно стянуло от высыхающих слез. Глаза ужасно болели.  
Джаред побрел в ванную. Он решил, что надо привести себя в порядок и срочно отправляться на поиски Дженсена.  
Щелкнул выключатель. Ванную залил ровный электрический свет. И вместе с включившимся освещением раздался приглушенный крик. Джей поднял опущенную голову и остановился как вкопанный. Не в силах отвести взгляд от сидящего на полу Дженсена. И только одна мысль вертелась в голове: «Почему же я раньше не додумался заглянуть в ванную? Почему?».

* * *

Нет. Только не это. Пусть эта спасительная темнота никуда не уходит.   
Но звонок, взорвавший тьму, уже пробудил уставшее сознание. Медленно, но верно, Дженсен приходил в себя. Тело казалось чужим, руки не слушались, ноги как будто были прикованы к полу. Он с трудом разлепил глаза. Еще несколько минут понадобилось на то, чтобы осознать, где он находится. Дверной звонок всё не унимался.  
Дженсен с трудом перевернулся на бок. Ноющая боль в области груди и живота стала сильней. Эклз выругался сквозь зубы и постарался приподняться, ухватившись за край ванны. Снова звонок. Черт бы побрал этих гостей!  
Джен стиснул зубы и, напрягшись, встал на колени, упершись руками в холодный кафельный пол. Боль возвращалась поэтапно. Сначала вернулась ломота в костях. Потом стало трудно дышать. В голове загудело, а во рту пересохло. Внутри начал разгораться пожар. Дженсен провел дрожащей рукой по мокрому лбу. Его знобило. «Наверное, снова температура»- с какой-то безнадежностью подумал он. Когда Эклз попытался сжать пальцы правой руки, то вскрикнул от внезапной боли. Как будто под кожу вонзили жало несколько десятков пчел. Дженсен застонал и уткнулся лбом в холодный пол. Подступила тошнота. Но самым страшным были мысли: путанные, кривые, зачастую непонятные и смутные. Перед глазами мелькали какие-то картинки. Он не мог понять их смысл, только чувствовал, что от них становится невыразимо страшно. И вновь сознание засыпало белым снегом. И мысль, как удар молнии: «Кокаин».   
Звон не прекращался. Дженсен уже не понимал, кажется ему этот звук или же действительно раздается. Но если это реальность, то прошло, наверное, уже часа два или больше, а трезвон не прекращается. И вообще, что сейчас? День? Ночь? Утро? Вечер?  
Дженсен ударил кулаком по полу. Снова жуткая боль пронзила руку, зато она отогнала белый туман. Он повторил движение. Сознание прояснилось, заставляя вспомнить, почему так адски болит грудь и живот. Перед внутренним взором мелькнула поблескивающая полоска стали.  
\- Боже мой…- простонал Дженсен, зажмуриваясь до боли в глазах.  
Тут он отчетливо услышал шаги, а после голос Джареда. В дверь больше не звонили.   
\- Он не должен видеть бритву,- прошептал Эклз и стал судорожно шарить руками по полу в поисках упавшего лезвия. То, что второе осталось лежать в раковине, он даже не вспомнил.  
\- Где же оно? Где?  
Движения становились всё лихорадочней. Голос Джареда смолк, снова послышались шаги. Видимо Джей ходил или даже бегал по дому.  
\- Где-е-е?- в отчаянье прошептал Дженсен. Тут его пальцы наткнулись на что-то холодное, а безымянный обожгло огнем. Эклз застыл, до боли в глазах всматриваясь в полутьму ванной. Наконец он разглядел рядом со своим пальцем лежащую бритву.  
Дженсен попытался поддеть пальцем край лезвия, но ничего не вышло. Только на кончике появился маленький порез. Бритва скользила по полу, не даваясь в руки. С пальцев падали, разбиваясь о кафель, темные капли. Неуловимое лезвие легко ускользало из скользких от пота и крови рук. Дженсен перестал вообще что-либо осознавать. Весь его мир сосредоточился на тускло блестящем металле.  
\- Джей не должен этого видеть. Не должен,- бормотал Дженсен.  
Лезвие в очередной раз вонзилось в палец. Но на этот раз он не спешил отдернуть руку, освобождаясь от тупой, ноющей боли. Дженсен аккуратно приподнял кисть, лезвие всё еще впивалось в плоть.  
\- Попалось,- с ненавистью прошипел Эклз.  
Он встряхнул правой рукой. Бритва легко выскользнула из пальца и упала на открытую ладонь.  
\- Ага,- Дженсен почувствовал что-то похожее на радость победы. «Теперь выбросить, чтобы Джей не увидел» - подумал он.  
Но неожиданно раздался щелчок. Комнату залил яркий электрический свет. Дженсен инстинктивно сжал руку, в которой находилось лезвие, и попытался защититься от света. Глаза резануло словно ножом. Джен непроизвольно вскрикнул.   
Прошло несколько минут прежде чем он смог, щурясь, открыть глаза. Всё вокруг расплывалось. Дженсен поднял голову и увидел размытую фигуру, которая сидела на полу в дверном проеме, прислонившись к косяку. Ему пришлось несколько раз моргнуть, прежде чем понять, что это Джаред.  
Это Джаред сидит на полу напротив и смотрит в упор, не отрывая взгляда. Это в его глазах застыл безмолвный ужас и сострадание. Это он пытается что-то произнести побелевшими губами. Это по его щекам катятся слезы.  
Ты забыл всё. Забыл, что ты здесь делаешь. Кажется, с трудом можешь вспомнить кто ты. Даже пресловутый белый туман исчез. С дрожащих губ слетело только одно слово, за которое ты готов отдать что угодно:  
\- Джаред…

* * *

Неужели после всего случившегося он еще способен плакать? Не веря этому, Джаред провел пальцами по щеке. И, правда, слезы. Он так хотел закричать, как будто от этого могло стать хоть чуть-чуть легче. Вместо этого медленно осел на пол, привалившись к косяку.  
Он хотел закрыть глаза. Действительно хотел. Но почему-то не мог. Он не мог отвести взгляд от Дженсена, который сидел около раковины. Джаред как будто не был в состоянии воспринимать реальность целиком. В поле зрения попадали какие-то детали. Например, кафель со следами крови. Широко распахнутые зеленые глаза, в которых столько пустоты, что невольно хочется спрятаться. Серая футболка вся в буро-темных пятнах. Резко выделяющиеся скулы на исхудавшем лице, которое превратилось в восковую маску всего за два дня. Опушенные руки. Капелька пота, сбегающая по шее. Пальцы, в которых зажато окровавленное лезвие. Кровь. Все ладони в крови. А с кончиков пальцев стекают капельки темно-красной жидкости. Кап. Кап. Кап - кап. Белая-белая кожа. И красная-красная кровь. Какой контраст. Кап. Снова зеленые глаза, но теперь в них нет той пустоты - в них испуг, паника и что-то еще. Что-то абсолютно не вписывающееся в общую картину.  
Ну почему же он никак не может отвести взгляд? Кап.  
Он кричит. Но губы при этом почему-то не двигаются. Ему только кажется, что от крика саднит горло. Ему только кажется, что, вцепившись руками в волосы, он монотонно бьется головой об дверь. Ему только кажется, что он сошел с ума.  
На самом деле его руки безжизненно повисли вдоль тела. Сам он сидит неподвижно, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и смотрит прямо перед собой. И еще слезы. Слезы это реальность. Они всё еще текут. Хотя откуда бы им взяться? Кап-кап. Кап.

* * *

-Джаред…  
Дженсен произносит имя так тихо, что даже сам не уверен, сказал ли это вслух. Лезвие, которое он с таким упорством пытался поймать, выпало из руки.   
\- Джаред,- снова тихо позвал Джен.  
Но он не откликается, сидит напротив и смотрит. И не понятно видит Дженсена или нет.  
\- Джей, ты меня слышишь?  
Дженсен опирается на руки и, превозмогая боль, медленно ползет к Джареду. При каждом движении осколки стекла вонзаются в кожу. Он чувствует, что по животу и груди стекают капли и впитываются в футболку. Наверное, содрал подсохшие порезы и снова пошла кровь.   
Дженсен останавливается напротив Джея, лицом к лицу.  
\- Джаред,- Эклз протягивает руку и касается его щеки. На щеке тут же остается кровавый след.   
Дженсен вздрагивает и отдергивает руку.  
\- Прости, я тебя запачкал,- шепчет он.   
Джаред всё так же безразлично сморит прямо перед собой.  
\- Я сейчас вытру,- продолжает бормотать Дженсен.  
Он берет край своей футболки и пытается стереть красный след со щеки Джея. Взгляд Джареда невольно падает на живот Дженсена. Его глаза расширяются, и он открывает и закрывает рот, силясь что-то сказать.  
\- Что такое, Джей?- Эклз замирает с поднятой рукой.- Скажи мне что-нибудь.  
Дженсен проследил за взглядом Джареда и вздрогнул. «Что же я наделала?»- пронеслось у него в голове. Весь живот был испещрен тонкими порезами. Некоторые подсохли, из других всё еще сочилась кровь. Такое ощущение, что его пытали средневековые инквизиторы.  
\- Дж…Джей, я не хотел… Просто, просто от этого легче. Я не хотел, Джей. Слышишь? Не хотел,- скороговоркой, запинаясь, проговорил Дженсен.  
Тут по телу Джареда пробежала дрожь. Он резко выпрямился, его руки взметнулись, он обхватил ладонями лицо Джена и закричал:  
\- Что ты наделал, идиот?! Что ты наделал?!  
\- Я…я…я.  
\- Ты хоть думаешь, что делаешь?? Хоть чуть-чуть соображаешь??! А если так же просто тебе взбредет в голову перерезать вены?!  
\- Нет…я просто…  
\- Ты просто что?! Это помогает да?! Помогает не думать об этом долбаном кокаине?! Подумай еще хоть о чем-нибудь?!  
\- Да не могу я! НЕ МОГУ!- закричал Дженсен, а потом тихим дрожащим голосом добавил.- Я не могу, Джей. Так хочу, но не могу…  
\- Подумай обо мне слышишь?- шептал Джаред, еще сильней стискивая лицо Дженсена и притягивая к своему так, что теперь они соприкасались лбами.- Обо мне, Джен. Ведь я так тебя люблю. Я не брошу тебя. Я с тобой, пойми.  
\- Не могу… не могу… так хотел… не могу.  
Казалось, Дженсен не слышит его. Он просто сидел, прикрыв глаза, мерно раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону.  
\- Джен, ты слышишь? Я люблю тебя. Люблю,- в отчаянье шептал Падалеки.- Очень люблю. Скажи мне что-нибудь. Ну же.  
Дженсен не отвечал. Он всё раскачивался, как будто находился в трансе. Его губы слабо шевелились, иногда с них срывался слабый стон. Джаред притянул Джена к себе и сжал в объятьях.   
\- Мы справимся. Справимся. Не волнуйся,- приговаривал он, гладя Эклза по голове.   
Слезы снова обжигали щеки. Но теперь Джареду было всё равно. Он готов был это терпеть, он готов был бороться. Он не сдаться, не отступит. Ведь теперь всё просто и ясно. Просто три слова. Всего три слова, произнесенные вслух. Которые значат одно - любимых не отпускают. От них не отказываются. С ними остаются до конца, несмотря ни на что.

 

* * *

\- Пойдем, надо обработать тебе порезы. Да и душ бы не помешал,- приговаривал Джаред, пытаясь осторожно поставить Джена на ноги.  
\- Неужели я так плохо пахну?- слабо улыбнулся он.  
\- Уж лучше бы так,- усмехнулся Джей, но тут же нахмурился.- Твои раны на животе… В общем, их тоже стоит промыть. А в дУше это сделать гораздо проще.  
Дженсен ничего не ответил, только кивнул.  
Джаред усадил Дженсена на опущенную крышку унитаза.  
\- Посиди здесь. Я за аптечкой.  
Падалеки почти бегом направился в гостиную за медикаментами. Слава богу, аптечку не пришлось долго искать. Она стояла на верхней полке в шкафу. Они редко ей пользовались. Разве что, когда болела голова или живот.  
\- А вот и я. Правда, быстро?  
Джей старался говорить весело, понимая, что Дженсену как никогда нужна поддержка и немного положительных эмоций.   
\- Давай руку.  
Джен протянул правую ладонь, которая вся была в мелких порезах.  
\- Пожалуй, начнем с того, что вытащим осколки зеркала,- тяжело вздохнул Джаред, переворачивая его руку и внимательно рассматривая костяшки пальцев.  
\- Придется немного потерпеть, хорошо?  
Дженсен привалился к стене и кивнул, прикрыв глаза. Джаред достал из аптечки пинцет и перекись водорода. «Главное, чтобы руки не дрожали»- подумал Падалеки. Но они дрожали и еще как. Из-за этого Джареду далеко не с первого раза удавалось подцеплять мелкие осколки стекла, которые довольно глубоко вонзились в кожу. Джей чувствовал, как Дженсен вздрагивает при каждом прикосновении холодного метала к своей пышущей жаром коже.   
\- Потерпи немного, Джен. Еще чуть-чуть,- ласково уговаривал его Джаред. Дженсен ничего не отвечал. Джей даже не был уверен в том, что он его слышит.  
\- Вот и всё,- Падалеки вынул последний осколок.- Теперь промоем сначала водой, потом перекисью. После чего можно переходить к водным процедурам.  
Он повернулся к Дженсену, всматриваясь в его бледное лицо.  
\- Джен?..  
\- Да, да, конечно,- Эклз с трудом приподнял опухшие веки. Белки глаз покраснели от лопнувших капилляров, а ярко-зеленые глаза казались матово-болотного цвета.  
Джаред включил теплую воду и поднес руку Джена к струе. Осторожно, стараясь не причинить боль, Джей смывал подсохшую и новую кровь с кисти. Вода тут же приобрела розоватый оттенок. Джей словно загипнотизированный наблюдал за тем, как вода по спирали стекает в слив. Тут что-то блеснуло в раковине. Джаред наклонился чуть ниже и увидел бритву, застрявшую в сливе. Он с трудом сглотнул образовавшийся комок в горле и, обернувшись, посмотрел на Дженсена. Тот всё так же сидел неподвижно, прислонившись плечом к стене. Только по побелевшим губам и вздрагивающим векам можно было понять, что ему больно. Джаред с трудом оторвал взгляд от поблескивающего лезвия.  
\- А теперь, самое неприятное - перекись. Придется потерпеть.  
Он откупорил небольшую стеклянную бутылочку и, вылив немного прозрачной жидкости на ватный тампон, начал осторожно протирать царапины. Дженсен застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
\- Еще немножко. Потерпи, Джен. Совсем чуть-чуть осталось,- Джаред осторожно подул на руку Дженсена.- Так лучше?  
\- Да,- в это короткое слово Эклз постарался вложить всю нежность, благодарность, любовь, которую испытывал к Джареду и очень надеялся, что тот его понял.  
\- Закончили. Теперь осталось самое трудное. Вставай.  
Джаред помог ему подняться.  
\- Ну-ка приподними руки, мне надо снять с тебя футболку.  
\- Мы же договаривались никакого секса в ванной,- постарался пошутить Джен, но покорно поднял руки.  
Джаред быстро снял с него окровавленную футболку и отшвырнул подальше в сторону. Снова повернувшись к Дженсену Палалеки замер. Когда Эклз поднял край футболки, чтоб вытереть ему лицо, то он увидел только кусочек тела, исчерченного тонкими красными линиями. Но теперь, когда Дженсен оказался без футболки, Джаред мог рассмотреть все последствия его безумия. Не только живот, но и вся грудь была в зигзагообразных порезах: короткие, длинные, прямые как стрела или наоборот изогнутые. Они перекрещивались и переплетались, создавая ужасающий рисунок. Джаред зажмурился, вспоминая какая мягкая и опьяняющая была на вкус кожа Джена, когда он её целовал, но почему-то тут же, сменяя приятные воспоминая, в голове возникла совсем другая картинка. Трясущаяся рука с зажатой в пальцах бритвой, рисующая зловещий узор на гладком теле.   
\- Джей, всё в порядке?  
\- К-конечно,- тусклая улыбка.- Теперь снимай штаны. Справишься? Давай лучше помогу.  
Джаред помог освободиться от джинсов и боксеров.  
\- Теперь залезай в душ.  
\- Я не могу… Я не справлюсь сам,- совсем убито проговорил Дженсен.  
Джаред ничего не ответил, только быстро снял с себя футболку и джинсы и, приобняв Джена за талию, помог тому залезть в душ.


	4. Chapter 4

День третий.

Измученное тело молило о передышке. Оно было истощенно трехдневной бессонницей и голоданием. Лихорадка и температура тоже давали о себе знать. Но мозг отказывал в отдыхе, как будто хотел довести тело до предела, заставляя работать на износ.  
Дженсен уже с трудом соображал где он, какой сейчас день и час. Путался в комнатах, постоянно натыкаясь на тот или иной предмет. Порой даже забывал кто он сам. Каждый звук раздражал и нервировал. Всё сознание заволокло густым туманом, сквозь который не могла пробиться ни одна здравая мысль. Даже имя человека, которого он так любил постепенно засыпало белым порошком, стирая из памяти.  
Хотелось только одного, чтобы этот нескончаемый кошмар кончился. Чтобы по телу разливалась звенящая, упоительная энергия. Снова ощущать эйфорию и вседозволенность, снова чувствовать себя свободным. И он знал только один способ достижения этой цели. Перед глазами всё поплыло. Ему нужен кокаин. Сейчас. Немедленно.

* * *

Выматывающие дни. Кажется, что прошло не три, а дюжина дней или даже месяц. Джаред устал. Ему хотелось нормально поесть, не вскакивая через каждые три минуты услыша подозрительный шум из гостиной. Хотелось выспаться, уютно свернувшись под боком у Дженсена. Хотелось гулять с собаками, ходить по магазинам, съездить к родителям и куда-нибудь отдохнуть. Хотелось всего и сразу. Да хотя бы просто посмотреть баскетбол с бутылочкой пива, устроившись вместе на диване. Но вместо этого были головная боль, бессонная ночь, чувства страха и ощущение, что всё может полететь к чертям.  
Джаред поднял голову, выныривая из своих грустных раздумий, когда Дженсен, до этого нервно ходивший по комнате взад-вперед, решительно развернулся и пошел в коридор.   
\- Джен, ты куда?  
Эклз даже не повернулся.  
\- Дженсен, постой!  
Джаред вскочил с кресла и бросился за ним. Дженсен уже стоял и одевал куртку. Выглядел он предельно нелепо в растянутой домашней футболке, джинсах, которые болтались на бедрах, накинутая сверху не по сезону теплая куртка и ко всему в придачу он был босиком и явно не собирался обуваться. Наверно, при других обстоятельствах Джаред бы рассмеялся, но только не сейчас, когда на бледном лице читается решимость, а в глазах мелькают искорки безумия.  
\- Дженсен, куда ты собрался?- спросил Джей, вставая перед дверью и загораживая проход.  
Дженсен несколько минут стоял молча, глядя себе под ноги, как бы размышляя над услышанным. Джаред напряженно ждал ответа, готовый сделать абсолютно всё только чтобы не дать Джену покинуть дом.  
\- Мне нужно выйти,- медленно, практически по слогам протянул Дженсен.  
\- Ты никуда не пойдешь!- получилось более жестко, чем он хотел.  
\- Ты мне запрещаешь?- в голосе слышны нотки метала, Дженсен нахмурился.  
\- Даже если и так,- голос предательски дрогнул.- В любом случае ты остаешься дома.  
Решительно закончил он и в качестве подтверждения своих слов повернул ключ в замке и положил его в карман джинс.   
\- Джей, отдай мне ключ,- с угрозой произнес Дженсен.  
\- Нет,- отрезал Джаред.  
Дженсен весь подобрался, как будто готовясь к прыжку.  
\- Верни мне этот чертов ключ, Падалеки!- закричал он.  
\- И не подумаю,- как можно спокойней ответил Джей.- Я не выпущу тебя из дома. Вспомни, что ты сделал вчера, стоило мне заснуть. Нет, Дженсен, ты никуда не пойдешь. И вообще, не выйдешь из дома пока не пройдет…- тут Джаред запнулся, глубоко вздохнул и закончил,- пока не пройдет ломка.  
\- Значит, ты считаешь меня наркоманом? Вот как?- усмехнулся Эклз, делая несколько нетвердых шагов к двери.- Значит, вот кто я для тебя. Наркоман!  
\- Ты знаешь, что это не так,- проговорил, Джаред, не отрывая от него взгляда.  
\- По-моему всё именно так. Ты думаешь, о боже, он совсем свихнулся со своими наркотиками. И стоит мне его выпустить, он побежит за дозой!  
\- А разве это не так?- прошептал Джей.- Ведь именно поэтому ты вдруг решил уйти. Тебе нужен кокаин. Но, пойми, он не поможет. Будет только хуже. Ты уже решился избавиться от этого, так не останавливайся. Не надо! Ты сильный, ты сможешь. Уже смог, осталось совсем немножко. Понимаю, тебе плохо, невыносимо больно, но…  
\- Ни хрена ты не понимаешь!!!  
Джаред дернулся как от удара, столько злости и ненависти было в этом голосе. Он физически ощущал это неконтролируемое чувство бешенства и отчаянья исходившее от Дженсена.  
\- Ты думаешь всё так просто?! Думаешь твоё «я тебя люблю» могут всё?! Ни черта это не значит, Джей! НИ-ЧЕР-ТА!! Всё это глупая сказка! Ты же уже давно вырос! Черт, да ты здоровый парень, который живет и трахается с другим парнем и думаешь, что твое «люблю» изменит этот долбанный мир?!!  
Каждое слово… Джаред слышал каждое слово в отдельности, как будто оно было реальным, как шкаф или вешалка. Они больно вонзались в сердце, минуя грудную клетку. «Это не его слова. Не его. Это всё ломка, кокаин. Это не он»,- как молитву шептал Джей.  
-С чего ты вообще решил, что для меня это важно?? Почему ты думаешь, что значишь для меня хоть что-то?! Может я тебя ненавижу. Может трахаюсь с тобой из сострадания или может это мой фетиш? Кто сказал, что ты важен для меня, Джей?  
Последнее слово выбило воздух из легких, заставив всё внутри болезненно сжаться. Ладони непроизвольно превратились в кулаки.  
\- А что тогда для тебя важно, Дженсен? Что?- Джаред начал наступать на него от чего Эклз попятился.- Скажи что? Работа? Слава? Девчонки, бегающие за тобой толпами? Что тебе нужно?! Кокаин? Он тебе нужен, не так ли? И ничего больше. Ни-че-го. Но ответь мне на один вопрос: чем же он так хорош? Чем? Может я много теряю, из-за того, что ни разу не пробовал? Я думаю стоит, чтобы наконец то оценить по достоинству твое увлечение!  
С этими словами Джаред решительно развернулся и пошел к двери. Он судорожно пытался попасть ногой в кроссовок, но никак не получалось. Со злостью отшвырнув обувь, Джей достал из тумбочки спортивные шлепки и легко всунул в них ноги. Никакой своей куртки он по близости не нашел поэтому решил идти в одной футболке. В конце концов какая разница наркодилеру как он выглядит, лишь бы деньги были. Джаред уже вытащил ключ и вставил его в замочную скважину, когда его схватили за плечи и с силой развернули, прижав к двери.  
\- Куда ты собрался?  
\- Кажется это моя фраза,- зло огрызнулся Джей, пытаясь освободится от рук, державших его за плечи.  
\- Джей, что ты задумал?  
\- Тебе нужны наркотики. Прекрасно! Я сам за ними схожу, а то, честно говоря, выглядишь, как живой труп. Но только и я не хочу оставаться в накладе. Ты так замечательно разрекламировал продукцию, что мне не терпеться её попробовать!  
\- Не смей думать об этом! Слышишь ты, придурок!!   
Дженсен тряс его, ударяя спиной о деревянную дверь. Его пальцы изо всех сил сдавили плечи Джареда, впиваясь так, что на их месте точно должны были остаться синяки.  
\- Это почему же? Какое тебе дело до меня? Тебе же наплевать на всё и всех! А на меня в первую очередь! Значит, я в праве поступать как захочу! И я хочу кокаина!  
Джаред говорил быстро, захлебываясь словами, вкладывая в ниx всю обиду и боль. Он слабо пытался отбиваться от рук Дженсена, которые схватили его за футболку и откинули от двери. Джаред запнулся об отброшенный им же кроссовок и упал на пол, больно ударившись копчиком. Эклз метнулся к нему. Он уселся на Джея сверху, сдавив коленями его бока.  
Наклонившись к самому уху Дженсен прошипел:  
\- Не смей даже думать об этом, слышишь! НЕ СМЕЙ!  
Он обхватил подбородок Джареда, заставляя смотреть ему в глаза, и повторил:  
\- Не смей.  
Джаред тяжело дышал, в глазах всё еще плескалась расплавленная ярость и зеленовато-ядовитое бешенство.  
\- Кто мне запретит?  
\- Я.  
\- И на каком основании?  
\- Потому что ты мой.  
\- С чего ты взял?  
Дженсен замер, рука, сжимавшая подборок, разжалась. Он уставился куда-то в пустоту, будто там рассчитывал найти ответ.   
\- Так с чего же, Джен? Какое ты имеешь право?- с вызовом произнес Джаред.  
Вдруг Джею на нос упала что-то мокрое. От неожиданности он дернул головой и заморгал. Казалось, гнев и злость заменила растерянность. Еще одна капля упала ему на лицо. Он поднял взгляд на Дженсена. По его бледным впалым щекам катились слезы. В глазах не было ничего даже отдаленно напоминающее ненависть, которая еще так недавно поменяла цвет глаз на агрессивно-зеленый. Теперь они снова были тепло – зеленоватые, только больные и очень уставшие. Они казались просто огромными на бледном изможденном лице. В них было страдание, в них была печаль и то самое нежно-зеленое, что Джаред порой замечал во взгляде Дженсена, когда он смотрел на него.  
Джаред не мог не смотреть, ему хотелось что-нибудь сказать. Но только больше ничего гневного, ничего злого, а совсем другого. Тут губы Дженсена дрогнули, хрипло, прерывисто он произнес:  
\- Ты спросил с чего я взял, что могу указывать тебе… И почему ты мой…- Дженсен на мгновения остановился, переводя дух. Было видно, что ему тяжело говорить. Видимо он вложил все свои последние силы в ссору и потасовку с Джеем. И теперь он был на пределе, стараясь сохранить остатки ускользающего сознания.- Всё просто… Я тебя люблю.  
Дженсен порывисто поднялся и шатаясь вышел из коридора. Джаред тут же вскочил и бросился за ним.

* * *

Кричать на Джея, срывая голос, бросая в лицо ему гадости.  
 _\- Ты думаешь всё так просто?! Думаешь твоё «я тебя люблю» могут всё?! Ни черта это не значит, Джей! НИ-ЧЕР-ТА!! Всё это глупая сказка! Ты же уже давно вырос! Черт, да ты здоровый парень, который живет и трахается с другим парнем и думаешь, что твое «люблю» изменит этот долбанный мир?!!_  
В голове мелькает, что после этих слов тебе уже ничего не удастся изменить. Пусть. Пусть Джаред уходит. Подальше от тебя, от твоего безумия и зависимости. Пусть будет больно, но потом это пройдет и Джей будет счастлив. Потому что он замечательный, добрый, веселый. Да Дженсен может весь день без передышки перечислять его достоинства. Но в одном он уже уверен точно, Джею будет лучше без него. Снова боль, пронзающая позвоночник, которая заставляет забыть всё. Снова крик, рвущий легкие. И искаженное обидой лицо человека, которого ты любишь. Уже не важно, уже всё равно. Просто получить кокаин и остаться одному. Навсегда остаться одному.  
 _-С чего ты вообще решил, что для меня это важно?? Почему ты думаешь, что значишь для меня хоть что-то?! Может я тебя ненавижу! Может трахаюсь с тобой из сострадания или может это мой фетиш? Кто сказал, что ты важен для меня, Джей?_  
Вот сейчас Джаред не выдержит и уйдет. Ты уже видишь слезы в его глазах. Сколько раз они появлялись там за последнее время? Уходи же, Джей! Уходи! Пока я это еще я. Пока я в состоянии тебя отпустить и пока понимаю, что теряю тебя навсегда. Уходи!  
В футболке с какой-то мультяшкой, в любимых синих джинсах, ты пытаешься надеть кроссовок. Тебя трясет и у тебя ничего не получается. Достаешь свои шлепанцы. Ты такой красивый, не смотря на растрепанный вид, уставшие глаза и побледневшее лицо. Почему тогда я согласился попробовать этот чертов порошок?! Почему решил, что с ним моя жизнь может стать лучше? Почему не понял, что если есть ты, то больше ничего не надо?  
Смысл сказанного Джеем вдруг доходит до тебя.  
 _\- … Может я много теряю, из-за того, что ни разу не пробовал? Я думаю стоит, чтобы наконец то оценить по достоинству твое увлечение!_  
Боже, только не это! Что он несет? Этого не должно было случится! Джаред должен был просто уйти. Остановись!   
_\- Куда ты собрался?_  
Он не сделает этого. Нет. Паника накрывает тебя с головой. Джей, ты же этого не сделаешь. Он смотрит на тебя. В его глазах пылает ярость. Он сделает.  
 _\- Не смей думать об этом! Слышишь ты, придурок!!_   
Мало того, что он превратился в подобие человека, но если это случится и с Джеем… Господи, не дай этому произойти! Только не Джей! Он не заслужил всего этого! Его нужно остановить. Схватить за плечи и отбросить подальше от двери. Ты не подозревал, что у тебя еще остались силы. Сознание рвется пополам. Тихий голос продолжает нашептывать, что тебе жизненно нужен кокаин. Другой голос твердит как заведенный: Я люблю тебя, Джаред. Люблю. Третий же просто протяжно скулит на одной ноте, как раненый зверь.   
_\- Не смей даже думать об этом, слышишь! НЕ СМЕЙ!_  
Почему я не умер тогда на кухне? Или в ванной? Почему не полоснул бритвой по горлу? Тогда Джареду никогда не пришла бы в голову эта безумная мысль.   
Джей тяжело дышит, сверкая глазами, смотрит на тебя снизу вверх.  
 _\- Кто мне запретит?_  
Кто? Я, черт побери!!  
 _\- Я._  
Джаред не успокаивается. Это больше похоже на истерику. Он кричит так, что у тебя звенит в голове.  
 _\- И на каком основании?_  
Какие к дьяволу основания? Потому что ты не должен. Потому что я боюсь за тебя. Потому что ты мой Падалки! Мой Джей! Которого я никогда не дам в обиду, чтобы не произошло со мной!  
 _\- Потому что ты мой.  
\- С чего ты взял?_  
Вот и всё. А, правда, почему я ему указываю? Ведь только что наговорил всякого бреда, наорал, обидел. И вдруг пытаюсь ставить ему условия, принуждать. Ты чувствуешь как быстро колотиться сердце Джареда, наверное, такое же большое как и он сам. Чувствуешь, что твое сердце бьется только потому, что он рядом. Сколько еще глупостей ты сделаешь? Сколько еще боли причинишь?  
Почему-то очень захотелось лечь и не двигаться. Пусть всё проходит мимо: беды, радости, победы, поражения. Ты практически отпустил его. Практически смог. И что теперь? Он что-то спрашивает, требует ответа. А ответ только один. Ты больше не можешь молчать. Пусть будет так как будет. Слезы наполняют глаза, катятся по щекам, прожигая кожу.  
 _\- Ты спросил с чего я взял, что могу указывать тебе… И почему ты мой…_  
В родных глазах больше нет злости, только растерянность и надежда. Ты так устал и измотан, что тебя практически нет. Просто пустая оболочка. Остался последний штрих и тебя совсем не станет.  
 _\- Всё просто… Я тебя люблю._  
Всё. Ты отдал последнюю, значимую часть себя. Теперь ты принадлежишь ему. Весь. Весь без остатка.   
Последний рывок, чтобы встать на ноги. Тело не то что еле двигается, оно как будто стоит на месте. Но нет. Ты дошел до гостиной. Пересек комнату. Силы покидают. Растворяются в окружающей среде, как легкий дым. Просто лечь и лежать. Наконец то хоть какое-то подобие покоя.   
\- Дженсен.  
Ты останавливаешься в дверном проеме спальни и медленно поворачиваешься.  
\- Я устал, Джей. И хочу прилечь.  
Проходишь в комнату и падаешь на кровать.


	5. Chapter 5

День четвертый.

Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Почему он не выдыхает? Что не так? Сколько прошло? Раз, два, три, четыре… Выдох. Стальные тиски перестали сжимать сердце. Тело расслабилось. Снова выдох, вдох, выдох, вдох.  
Джареду казалось, что если Дженсен перестанет метаться по квартире, как загнанный в ловушку зверь, то всё образуется, всё придет в норму. Он потратил три дня, уговаривая Джена лечь. И вот, наконец-то, получилось. Дженсен лежит в кровати, не двигаясь, уже часов шесть. Глаза полуприкрыты, руки вытянуты вдоль тела, ноги укутаны одеялом. Он был настолько бледен, что глаза и губы казались нарисованы. Джаред не отходил от него ни на шаг, боясь, вернувшись, застать Дженсена…. Закончить фразу он просто не мог.   
Поэтому вот уже шесть часов, двадцать три минуты и какие-то секунды с их долями Джаред сидел и смотрел на Джена, считая его вдохи и выдохи.   
Стоило дыханию только на несколько секунд прекратить свой размеренный ритм, как Джей вскакивал с места и тут же подходил к лежащему, чтобы до рези в глазах всматриваться в сильно изменившееся, но всё еще такое родное, лицо. Видеть, как слегка вздрагивают ресницы, еле заметно опускается и поднимается грудь. Джареду хотелось бы верить, что Дженсен просто спит, но он знал, что это не так. Пару раз он открывал глаза, обводил комнату бессмысленным взглядом и снова закрывал веки. Джаред был уверен, что он не спит. И вообще не спал ни минуты с тех пор, как упал на кровать после их ссоры. Видимо истощенный организм не выдержал последнего стресса и предпочел неподвижность беспорядочной беготне, но разрешение на сон почему-то не дал. И теперь Дженсен прибывал в странном состоянии полузабытья.  
Джаред тоже не мог спать, да что там спать - боялся даже отойти в туалет или на кухню. Ему казалось, что он герой какой-то сказки и вот сидит, и ждет волшебного пробуждения. И может прождать год, два, а может и сотню лет.  
Дженсен застонал и повернул голову. Джаред тут же вскочил с кресла:  
\- Джен, что такое?   
Ничего. Молчание. Дженсен снова замер, ни слова в ответ лишь проклятое дыхание: вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох. Падалеки без сил опустился на кровать. Видимо почувствовав его присутствие совсем рядом, Дженсен шевельнул рукой, но она так и не сдвинулась с места. Джаред осторожно взял горячую руку в свою ладонь и легонько сжал. Пальцы, испещренные мелкими порезами, вздрогнули, то ли от соприкосновения с прохладой чужой кожи, то ли это было попытка сжать руку в ответ.   
Джаред моргнул несколько раз, чтобы прогнать подступившие слезы. Он столько раз плакал за эти дни, что сам был готов купить себе футболку с надписью «Я маленькая плаксивая девчонка».   
\- Джен, тебя надо что-нибудь выпить или съесть. Так же нельзя…- глухим голосом проговорил он.  
Эклз не отреагировал на его слова, как и те десять раз, что он спрашивал. Джаред глубоко вздохнул, стараясь отогнать от себя плохие мысли. Ему вспомнился Дженсен в день их первого знакомства. Немного растрепанный, так как приехал с опозданием, в белой рубашке, с закатанными рукавами, в темно-синих джинсах, которые почему то были порваны на коленях. Потом Эклз смущенно признался, что запнулся об бордюр и растянулся на асфальте недалеко от павильона. Джаред тогда не рассмеялся и не стал читать нотации, а просто предложил пойти в трейлер и обработать перекисью разбитые колени. Дженсен тогда впервые ему улыбнулся, не той голливудской отработанной улыбкой, а своей настоящей, живой и непосредственной.   
Почему-то в голову пришло первое знакомство Джена с собаками. Херли повалил его на пол, а Сэди со всей старательностью вылезала лицо. Тогда Джаред смеялся, приговаривая, что еще немного и он начнет ревновать, потому что Сэди никого кроме него так страстно не облизывала.  
А тот случай во время съемок последнего эпизода второго сезона, когда Дженсен крепко обнимал Джареда, играя радость и облегчение Дина при виде живого Сэма. Джей тогда тихонько сказал ему на ухо: «Я тебя хочу». Он же не знал, что после такого заявления им придется переигрывать сцену раз за разом, так как у Эклза резко перестали получаться именно братские объятья. Крипке ругался как извозчик, а Джаред смеялся как сумасшедший. Зато потом в трейлере Дженсен прижимал его к стене, целуя так страстно и глубоко, что хотелось кричать от невыразимого счастья и наслаждения. Но вокруг полная тишина, только тяжелое дыхание и шепот Джена: «Хочу тебя. Хочу. Хочу».  
Покупка дома. Выбор кухонного гарнитура. Первая ночь в новой спальне и опоздание на съемочную площадку. Первый совместный праздник. Первые ссоры по поводу и без. Первые примирения. Всё первое, всё настоящее, принадлежащее только им. Дженсен, сидящий в очках у телевизора. Херли, стащивший гамбургер со стола. Джаред, ломающий перила на веранде. Они вместе записывают приветственное сообщение для автоответчика. «Привет! Это Дженсен и… (негромкое хихиканье) Ну же, Джей говори. (сквозь смех) Джаред. Нас сейчас нет дома, так что оставьте свое сообщение после сигнала. (теперь уже громкий смех) Джей. (обиженно) Здесь должен был быть поцелуй. Хватит ржать! (хрюкающее-всхлипывающий голос) Чмок!» *гудок автоответчика*  
Джаред постарался прогнать из головы все мысли, слишком много цвета, слишком большая разница с тем, что происходит сейчас. Слишком больно думать об этом. Он просто зажмурил глаза.  
Тихая, еле слышная трель. «Так звонил наш телефон» - отстранено подумал Джей. Тут же вспомнился разломанный аппарат, лежащий на журнальном столике. Снова продолжительная трель.  
\- Наверное, я тоже болен,- пробормотал Падалеки, невольно напрягая слух. Снова звонок.  
Джаред недоуменно открыл глаза и, обернувшись, посмотрел на Дженсена. Тот видимо ничего не слышал или же ему было всё равно. Дзи-и-и-инь.  
\- Вот бестолочь,- Джаред хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.- Телефон – на кухне.  
Джей тут же сорвался с места, спеша ответить на звонок. В гостиной он чуть не упал, запнувшись о стопку дисков, валяющихся на полу. Влетев на кухню на приличной скорости и врезавшись в стенку, тут же схватил трубку.  
\- Алло!  
\- Джаред, мальчик мой, зачем же так кричать,- послышалось в ответ.  
Джей замер, не зная, что сказать.  
\- Джаред, это ты? Ты меня слышишь, алло?  
\- Да-да, слышу. Здравствуйте, миссис Эклз.  
\- Слава богу, а то я подумала, что не туда попала. Как там ваши дела мальчики?  
\- Дела? Нор… нормально дела,- заикаясь, пролепетал он.  
\- А вот по твоему голосу не скажешь,- голос в трубке сразу же стал серьезным.  
\- О, что вы, миссис Эклз. Просто я бежал до телефона, вот и запыхался. У нас всё в полном порядке. Как вы?  
\- Я замечательно,- снова весело заговорила собеседница.- Почему вы еще не звонили? Я могла ожидать этого от Дженсена, но ты Джаред. Кажется, съемки уже закончились, а вы еще никому не сообщили об этом, ни мне, ни твоей маме.  
\- Зачем? Ведь вы всегда в курсе событий,- невольно рассмеялся Джей.  
\- Просто, насколько я помню, вы с Дженсеном обещали приехать к нам в гости на недельку. К тому же, твоя мама с отцом сказали, что тоже приедут.  
\- Обещали…- прошептал Джаред, медленно сползая по стенке на пол.  
\- Ну, так что?  
\- Дело в том… в том… В общем, мы пока никак не можем. Извините, миссис Эклз.  
\- Почему, милый? Что у вас опять происходит?  
Джаред изо всех сил прижал телефонную трубку к уху и с тоской посмотрел в сторону спальни, где на кровати неподвижно лежал Дженсен.  
\- Джаред? Алло? Ты меня слышишь? Куда ты пропал?  
\- Я здесь, здесь,- он тяжело вздохнул, сосредоточенно смотря перед собой.- Просто у нас очередное ЧП или, как Эрик называет, внеплановое мероприятие. Мы проводим акцию в поддержку следующего сезона, так что не совсем освободились. Скорее наоборот.  
\- Этот Крипке над вами просто издевается!- в сердцах сказала миссис Эклз.- Вы работаете как каторжные. Вам нужен отдых. Между прочим, ты знаешь, дорогой, что такое нервное истощение?  
\- Знаю,- Джаред горько улыбнулся.  
\- Прекрасно. Я не хочу, чтобы Дженсен и ты его заработали!  
\- Мы стараемся отдыхать, честно.  
\- Ох, мальчики, всё равно я за вас переживаю.  
\- У нас всё хорошо,- Джаред скривился от этих слов, как будто это было грязное ругательство, и поблагодарил бога за то, что мама Джена сейчас не видит его лица.   
\- Вы всегда так говорите,- вздохнула она.- Ну да ладно. А когда же вы сможете приехать?  
\- Я даже не знаю. Сложный вопрос. Но как только, так сразу. Я очень хочу попробовать вашего цыпленка.  
\- Конечно, попробуешь и мои фирменные банановые блинчики.  
\- Которые печет Дженсен?- Джаред слабо улыбнулся и поглядел в сторону плиты.  
\- Именно, правда, у него блинчики почему-то пригорают. Говорила я ему не жалей масла, но этот упрямец разве послушает.  
\- Никогда,- поддержал её Джей.  
\- Когда вы сможете приехать?- снова перевела тему миссис Эклз.  
\- Не раньше чем через две недели, однозначно.  
\- Ваш Крипке точно монстр!  
\- Кто бы спорил. Но работа есть работа.  
\- Ладно уж, работайте. Кстати, Дженсен дома, я хотела с ним поговорить? А то его мобильный уже третий день недоступен.  
\- Нет, его сейчас нет дома. Ушел в магазин,- быстро проговорил Джаред.- А мобильник он где-то потерял. Вы же знаете, миссис Эклз, он такой рассеянный.  
\- Ох уж этот несносный мальчишка. Бог с ним. Но передавай ему привет и поцелуй от меня.  
\- Непременно всё так и сделаю. И скажите моей маме, чтоб не беспокоилась и не звонила, а то у нас ни свободной минутки. Это счастье, что вы застали меня дома. А как только немного освобожусь, я ей сам позвоню непременно.  
\- Хорошо, я передам. До свидания, Джаред.  
\- До свидания. Передавайте всем от нас огромный привет.  
\- Не забудьте позвонить, как соберетесь к нам. И не задерживайтесь.  
\- Конечно. Как освободимся, так сразу к вам.  
В телефоне раздались гудки. Трубка выскользнула из руки и повисла, мерно покачиваясь на проводе. Джаред закрыл лицо руками и уперся локтями в согнутые колени. Часы тикали, отчитывая секунды. Тик-так, тик-так. Вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох. Только тут Джаред понял, что считает собственные вдохи, а не Дженсена. Он резко выпрямился и вскочил на ноги. Уже минут десять он не видел Джена. Долго. Слишком долго. Снова гостиная, разбросанные диски. На этот раз Джей упал. Выругавшись тут же поднялся и, прихрамывая, поспешил в спальню.  
Ничего не изменилось. Тот же полумрак, задернутые шторы и горящий торшер в дальнем углу. Дженсен лежит на кровати в той же позе, слегка повернув голову и закрыв глаза.   
Джаред тихо подошел и сел на край кровати, прислушиваясь. Вдох, выдох. Вдох, выдох. Всё в порядке. От сердца немного отлегло, но тревога никуда не ушла. Что теперь делать? Как объяснять друзьям и родителям, куда они пропали? Ведь неизвестно, когда Джен придет в себя.  
\- Звонила твоя мама,- прошептал Джаред.- Говорила, что ты несносный мальчишка и не звонишь ей. Спрашивала, когда же мы приедем в гости. Я сказал, что мы пока не можем.  
Он замолчал, переводя дыхание и вслушиваясь в тишину.  
\- Но пообещал, что обязательно приедем. Приедем же?   
Тот же поворот головы, руки безжизненно вытянутые вдоль тела, закрытые глаза. И только грудь поднимается и опускается.  
\- И еще она передавала тебе привет. И… и просила поцеловать от неё.  
Джаред наклонился и поцеловал сухие, горячие губы. Провел рукой по волосам Эклза.  
\- А это от меня.  
Легкое прикосновение губами к виску Джена. Горячий. Он всё еще такой горячий. Температура так и не спала. Где-то он слышал, что сердце человека может не выдержать и остановиться, если жар не получиться сбить слишком долго.  
\- Но ты сильный, ты справишься.  
Джаред положил голову рядом с плечом Дженсена, слегка касаясь его щекой. Закрыл глаза и опустил ладонь Джену на грудь, чтобы в наступившей тишине можно было чувствовать удары сердца и следить за его дыханием. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох…

* * *

Темнота. Темнота повсюду. Такая плотная и всеобъемлющая. Как не хватает света. Хотя только при одном воспоминании о том, как он ослепляет, причиняет боль. Как с маниакальным упорством выжигает глаза, заставляя прятаться от него по самым темным углам. Хочется, чтобы тьма была вечной. Кажется, желание сбылось. Но почему же сейчас ему просто физически необходимо видеть свет? Дженсен открывает глаза, но кругом   
по-прежнему мгла. Она наполнена безразличием и апатией. В ней даже растворилась боль, став естественным, неотъемлемым состоянием его существа. И если бы кто сейчас спросил, что же у него болит? Он бы ответил, что ничего. Просто потому что всё, что Дженсен чувствовал, было болью.  
Как хотелось спать. Провалится в это простое, обыденное состояния и немного отдохнуть. Но что-то мешало, не давало ему это сделать. Не помогали ни закрытые глаза, ни неподвижность. Бездействие тоже угнетало не меньше, чем темнота. Дженсену только и оставалось, что прислушиваться к стуку своего сердца и неровному, тяжелому дыханию.  
Несколько раз он ощущал чье-то присутствие рядом с собой. И несмотря на закрытые глаза, знал, что это Джаред. Просто чувствовал и всё. Он был так близко и так далеко.   
Прижаться к Джею, утонуть в его объятьях, заплутать в нежных словах и ласковом голосе. Просто сказать: «Джаред, мне так страшно… Спаси меня». И он придет и спасет.  
Дженсен тихонько застонал и постарался хотя бы повернуть голову, не в силах больше выносить неподвижность и одиночество. И тут же кровать прогнулась под чьим-то весом.  
 _\- Джен, что такое?_  
Прости, я бы хотел тебе ответить, но не могу. Совсем нет сил. Прохладная ладонь касается твоей руки, легонько сжимает. Джаред здесь, рядом.  
Только не уходи, Джей. Не оставляй меня одного. Пожалуйста.  
Изо всех сил Дженсен пытается сжать его руку.   
Не уходи.  
 _\- Джен, тебя надо что-нибудь выпить или съесть. Так же нельзя…_  
Каким глухим и надломленным стал его голос. Как будто постарел на несколько лет.   
Так хочется увидеть тебя сейчас.  
Дженсен делает попытку открыть глаза.  
Увидеть, просто увидеть.   
Неожиданно ладонь дарившая прохладу исчезает.   
Нет, Джей, вернись! Не бросай меня! Мне так страшно! Куда же ты?!  
Но рядом уже никого, он чувствует это так остро как никогда. Темнота вокруг как будто сгущается, если это вообще возможно. Дженсен инстинктивно сжимается в комок. Но ему только так кажется – просто продолжает лежать на кровати, вытянувшись во весь рост.   
Джаред, помоги мне, пожалуйста… Где же ты? Где? Где? Где? Мне очень страшно. Спаси меня! Забери отсюда! Джаред, на помощь… Помоги мне. Помоги. Помоги. Помоги.  
Дженсен чувствует, как по телу проходит дрожь, как рефлекторно сокращаются мышцы. Уже не больно, потому что всё вокруг и внутри него боль.   
Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Джей, помоги!  
Темнота. Вокруг только она. И нечем дышать. Кислород превратился во тьму. Нечем дышать.  
Дженсен хватает ртом воздух, но ничего не получается. Легкие отказываются впускать внутрь темноту. Он выгибается всем телом, как будто это поможет дотянуться до воздуха, за воздухом.  
Джаред. Джаред. Джаред. Помоги. Помоги. Помоги.  
Он чувствует мокрые от пота простыни, липнущие к телу. Ощущает, как глухо бьется сердце. Синеющие губы шепчут:  
\- Джей.  
Тишина.  
\- Дже…  
Паника, страх.   
Я не хочу… Только не так… Джей, пожалуйста!   
Пальцы впиваются в простыню, сминая её. Глаза широко открываются, но он   
по-прежнему ничего не видит перед собой.  
Дыши же, Эклз. Дыши! Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох.  
Он пытается унять дрожь, пытается отогнать подступившую черноту.   
Надо просто дышать. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох.  
Дженсен чувствует как кислород медленно, как густой кисель заполняет легкие.  
Выдох.  
Главное не останавливаться. И он продолжает вдыхать и выдыхать.  
Тело расслабляется. Сердце стучит всё так же быстро, но уже не глухо с надрывом. Глаза сами собой закрываются. Пальцы, наконец-то, разжимаются, выпуская мятую простыню. Голова безвольно падает на бок. Снова неподвижность.  
Чьи-то шаги.   
Джей?  
Он садится рядом с тобой на постель и что-то говорит. Голос дрожит и срывается, но, кажется, Джаред ничего не заметил. Не стоит, не нужно. Главное он здесь.  
Что-то касается твоих губ, потом виска.  
 _\- Но ты сильный, ты справишься._  
Ощущаешь, как он ложится около тебя, его рука на твоей груди.   
А справлюсь ли?  
Дыхание Джареда выравнивается. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Ты стараешься дышать с ним в унисон. Ты совсем потерялся в обрывках своих мыслей. Ты так хочешь к Джареду.  
Медленно так, чтоб не потревожить Джея, переворачиваешься на бок. Тут же ощущаешь, как тяжело стало дышать. Протягиваешь руку и кладешь ему на плечо, пытаясь приобнять. Его голова утыкается тебе в грудь. И, казалось бы, что от этого дышать станет ещё тяжелей, но почему-то становится легче.


	6. Chapter 6

День пятый.

* * *  
Бывают удачные дни, бывают не очень. Иногда радостные и праздничные, а иногда тяжелые будни. Но этого дня просто не было. Он как будто растворился в заботе, переходящей в безразличие, в страхе, которому на смену приходит сон.  
Джаред то просыпался, то снова погружался в дремоту. Несколько раз он вставал за жаропонижающим, у Дженсена всё еще была температура.  
Напоив Джена лекарством, он снова ложился в постель, прижимаясь к горячему телу, стараясь уснуть.  
Они не разговаривали, но Джей и не был уверен в том, что у Эклза есть на это силы. Тот просто лежал с открытыми глазами, уставившись в потолок. И когда бы Джаред не проснулся, Дженсен всё глядел вверх и молчал.

* * *

Джаред проснулся от странного ощущения беспокойства и дискомфорта. Еле-еле разлепил веки, пытаясь разглядеть электронный будильник на тумбочке. Одиннадцать вечера. «Вот и день прошел» - мелькнуло у него в голове.   
Он повернулся на другой бок, чтобы посмотреть как там Джен. К его удивлению Дженсен больше не лежал на спине, изучая потолок. Он пододвинулся к самому краю кровати и, обхватив колени руками, прижал к груди. Голову опустил низко, упираясь подбородком в грудь. Дженсен лежал спиной, поэтому его лица видно не было. Зато сразу стало заметно, как судорожно вздрагивают его плечи и напрягаются руки, как будто пытаются сдержать дрожь.  
\- Джен, ты в порядке? - Джаред мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник за глупый вопрос. - Джен?  
Он протянул руку и коснулся его спины. Дженсен был горячий, не просто горячий, а огненный. Вся футболка пропиталась потом, и даже через неё чувствовался жар, исходящий от кожи.  
Джаред резко выпрямился и сел на кровати, от этого даже закружилась голова.  
\- Дженсен! - он схватил лежащего за плечи и повернул к себе.  
Эклз тихонько застонал, но всё-таки повернулся. По его коже стекали капли пота, лицо посерело и только два красноватых пятна ярко выделялись на скулах. Он закусил губу, как будто надеясь сдержать судороги, которые сотрясали тело. Глаза были широко распахнуты, а зрачки сильно расширенны от боли.   
Джаред приложил ладонь к его лбу и тут же отдернул руку.  
\- Джен, ты весь горишь, - в ужасе прошептал Джаред.  
Губы Эклза вздрогнули, но он ничего не ответил, только сильней обхватил себя руками.  
\- Подожди, я сейчас.  
Джей вскочил с постели и кинулся в гостиную за градусником, но на пол пути вспомнил, что давно принес его в спальню и положил на тумбочку.  
\- Черт.  
Джаред схватил градусник.  
\- Джен, повернись ко мне.  
Падалеки помог ему перевернуться. Осторожно, чтоб не причинить лишнюю боль, Джей вставил градусник Дженсену в ухо, дрожащей рукой нажал на кнопку. Аппарат пикнул, и через пару секунд на табло высветилась цифра: «39.8». Градусник выпал из рук.  
\- Дж… жаред, - хриплый шепот привел его в себя. - Я хочу пить.  
\- Сейчас, Джен. Сейчас.  
Понадобилось время, чтобы Джей смог сориентироваться в пространстве.  
«Право? Лево? Где дверь?» - в панике думал он. - «Гостиная. Диван. Что-то мокрое».  
Он опустил глаза и увидел перевернутую бутылку, из которой с бульканьем вытекало виски.  
«Коридор. Нет, не сюда. Какой, к чертям, коридор! Дверной проем. Кухня».  
Стакан чуть два раза не выпал из дрожащих рук, пока он наливал воду. Потом всё никак не мог закрыть кран. В конце концов, получилось. И он, осторожно шагая, как будто боясь расплескать воду, пошел назад в спальню, прижимая стакан к груди как нечто драгоценное.  
Всё так же медленно как во сне он подошел к кровати, на которой метался Дженсен, присел на край.  
\- Я принес.  
Джен повернул к нему голову, еле слышно:  
\- Поможешь?  
Джаред приподнял Эклза, прижимая его к себе так, чтоб ему было удобно опираться на него.  
\- Вот так, - приговаривал Джей, поднося стакан к потрескавшимся, дрожащим губам. - Не торопись. Пей.  
Стакан тихонько позвякивал, ударяясь краями о зубы Дженсена, вода стекала по подбородку, потому что он не в силах был всё проглотить.  
\- Джен, ты меня слышишь? - прошептал Джаред, отнимая стакан. - У тебя очень сильный жар. Надо вызвать врача.  
\- Нет.  
\- Что ты такое говоришь? Тебе нужен доктор. Тебя всего трясет.  
\- Мне не нужен врач, - просипел Дженсен и закашлялся.  
Джаред осторожно поддерживал его, пока кашель не унялся.   
\- Дженсен, пойми, ты пятые сутки не спишь, ничего не ешь и очень мало пьешь. Никакие таблетки не помогают. Ты весь в порезах, может я что-то не промыл, не обработал. Вдруг начнется инфекция.  
\- Никаких врачей, - тяжело дыша, повторил Дженсен.  
\- Джен, я не знаю, что делать, - в голосе слышались слезы и паника. - У тебя тридцать девять и восемь. Это очень серьезно. Может произойти всё, что угодно. Вплоть до остановки сердца. Нам нужен врач.  
Дженсен слегка повернулся, так чтобы лучше видеть Джареда. Джаред же только покрепче перехватил его плечи, чтобы тот не упал.  
\- Джей, какие врачи? О чем ты? - от долгого молчания голос Эклза был низким и глухим. - Я наркоман. У меня ломка…  
Джаред открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Джен осторожно коснулся пальцем его губ, не давая сказать.  
\- Ты так долго мне это доказывал, чтобы потом отрицать? - он попытался улыбнуться, но не вышло.- Что ты скажешь доктору? Здравствуйте, это Дженсен Эклз. У него кокаиновая ломка. И уже через четверть часа это появиться в какой-нибудь газете. Потом еще в одной и еще, и еще. Потом узнает телевидение.   
Дженсен остановился, переводя дыхание, Джаред смотрел на него, не веря в то, что он говорит.  
\- И моей карьере конец, Джей. Понимаешь? В контракте четко прописано: никакого алкоголя, сигарет на публике и никаких…  
\- Наркотиков… - прошептал Джей, опуская голову.  
\- Верно. Поэтому никаких врачей. Ты понял меня, Джей? - снова из груди вырвался кашель, заставивший согнуться пополам.  
Немного отдышавшись, он повторил:  
\- Джей, ты же меня понял?  
\- Понял, - горло сдавило от беспомощности и отчаянья.  
Джаред резко вскинул голову, глядя в лихорадочно блестящие глаза.  
\- А если с тобой что-нибудь случится? Что тогда?  
\- Я сам во всем виноват, Джей… Понимаю, что эти слова ничего для тебя уже не значат, но прости меня.   
Дженсен замолчал, собираясь с мыслями, продираясь через свою боль и страх. Когда он заговорил, его голос был настолько тих, что Джареду пришлось наклониться к нему поближе.  
\- Но если вдруг что-то пойдет не так… Если эту ночь я не переживу, - он запнулся, глубоко вздохнул.- Ты не расстраивайся… Нет, не так… Ты постарайся пережить это. У тебя всё будет замечательно и без меня. Ты будешь счастлив. Любимая работа, друзья, семья. Всё будет хорошо. Ты главное не зацикливайся, договорились?  
\- Не зацикливаться? - повторил Джей. - Дженсен, ты бредишь! Это просто жар! Ты бредишь! Не смей так говорить, слышишь! Не смей меня бросать! Не смей!  
Он притянул Дженсена к себе и прижал к груди так сильно, как мог, почувствовав, как Джен слабо обнимает его в ответ.  
Уткнувшись ему в плечо, шептал:  
\- Я не отдам тебя нет… нет… нет… нет. Не бросай меня, пожалуйста. Джен, не бросай.  
Дженсен пытался гладить дрожащей рукой Джареда по голове, путаясь в его волосах.  
\- Шшш… успокойся. Не надо. Я этого не стою.  
\- Стоишь… стоишь, - шепот перешел во всхлипы.  
\- Не надо, Джаред. Я еще здесь, с тобой.   
Джей чувствовал, как Дженсена трясет, как срывается голос, как неистово стучит сердце и ускоряется дыхание.  
\- Не бросай…  
\- Не брошу, ни за что не брошу, моего мальчика.  
\- Обещаешь? - Джаред понимал, как жалко и по-детски это прозвучало, но ничего не мог с собой поделать  
\- Обещаю.  
Это тихое слово, наполнило всё вокруг, заставляя воздух звенеть от напряжения. Джаред немного отстранился от Джена, всё еще держа его за плечи.  
\- Я никуда не убегу, Джей, - бледная улыбка, но улыбка. - Я очень устал. Не против, если посплю?  
\- Конечно, нет.  
Джаред отодвинулся, облокачиваясь на спинку кровати, укладывая голову Дженсена себе на колени.  
\- Удобно?  
\- Ммм… - невнятно промычал он в ответ.  
Джен закрыл глаза, подтянул ноги к груди и обхватил одной рукой Джареда за талию.  
\- Спи, - Падалеки дотянулся до одеяла и накрыл им Дженсена.  
Он чувствовал обжигающее дыхание, которое касалось живота, горячую руку обнявшую его. Изредка, Джей дотрагивался до мокрого, горячего лба, взъерошивал и без того стоявшие торчком волосы.  
Иногда Дженсен что-то бормотал и стонал, но Джаред тут же начинал гладить его по голове, плечам, спине, ощущая каждой клеточкой своего тела нестерпимый жар. Джен не открывал глаза и не реагировал на его прикосновения. Он весь был в своем кошмаре.  
Если у Джареда кто-то спрашивал: что самое страшное было у тебя в жизни? Он отшучивался и переводил тему. Но всё равно слегка бледнел, вспоминая ту бесконечно-длинную ночь и смертельно-бледного Дженсена, который говорит о том, что Джей будет счастлив и без него.  
Джаред точно знал, что Эклз ошибается.  
Нет… не будет.


	7. Chapter 7

День шестой.

* * *  
Дженсен проснулся, ощущая какую-то приятную усталость и легкость во всем теле.   
«Проснулся? Неужели я спал?».  
Он открыл глаза. В комнате был полумрак, но сквозь шторы робко пробивался солнечный свет. Видимо день был в самом разгаре.  
Джен повернул голову, осматриваясь кругом и удивляясь тому, что лежит поперек кровати. И лежит он, судя по всему, явно не на подушке. Скосив глаза, увидел, что его голова находится на коленях Джареда, а сам Джей спит, облокотившись на спинку кровати и уронив голову на грудь. Выглядел он очень измотанным и побледневшим, а круги под глазами свидетельствами о том, что в последнее время ему тоже не удавалось выспаться.   
Дженсен неуверенно оперся на локти и попробовал встать. Голова слегка закружилась, но это скорее всего от долгого лежания на спине, чем от давления или температуры, которые не оставляли его в последние дни.   
Тело больше не казалось тяжелым и неповоротливым, а глаза не застилал ненавистный белый туман. Мысли теперь были кристально чистыми и легкими. Лишь состояние общей усталости и опустошения могли обеспокоить.  
Эклз выпрямился и сел, спустив ноги на пол. Прикоснулся к собственному лбу и не почувствовал уже ставшего привычным липкого, холодного пота. Жара вроде тоже не наблюдалось, и трясти перестало. Приложив два пальца к шее, попытался посчитать пульс. Сердце билось спокойно и размеренно.   
Дженсен неуверенно улыбнулся и осторожно встал с постели. Ноги слегка дрожали, но всё-таки не подкашивались. Он обернулся на Джея, который всё еще спал. Подошел и поправил одеяло, укрывая его поплотней.  
\- Отдыхай,- прошептал Джен, касаясь кончиками пальцев его небритой щеки.  
Пошатываясь и держась за стенки, он направился в ванную. В доме царил хаос и беспорядок. Такого Дженсен не видел даже после их вечеринки в честь новоселья.  
\- Что у нас произошло? - удивленно пробормотал он, напрягая память, пытаясь вспомнить произошедшее за это время.  
Помнит их потасовку у трейлера в последний день съемок, помнит ночь, когда поднялась температура, и он пошел за таблетками, чтоб не будить Джареда. А потом… Что было потом? Крики, боль, отчаянье… Слезы Джея. Кровь. Обвинения. Что же произошло? Дженсен остановился, обхватив голову руками.   
\- У меня была ломка… - он покачнулся, но всё-таки не упал, ухватившись одной рукой за шкаф в коридоре.  
Медленно, неуверенно Дженсен поднял голову и уставился на свое отражение в большом зеркале, висевшем в прихожей.  
Сделав шаг вперед, он как завороженный провел указательным пальцем по стеклу, следя за его движением и разглядывая себя в зеркале.  
Дженсен просто не мог поверить, что это он отражается в ровной зеркальной поверхности.   
Худое, изможденное лицо, очень бледное и уставшее. Глаза кажутся просто огромными на его фоне. Черные круги, которые никуда не исчезли, несмотря на то, что поспать всё же удалось. Губы покрыты неровной корочкой, на ощупь сухие и шершавые.  
\- Это просто плохой сон, - тихо проговорил Джен, отворачиваясь от зеркала и включая свет в ванной.  
Здесь тоже царил беспорядок, правда, не такой катастрофичный как в гостиной. Некоторые вещи валялись на полу, а не стояли на своих привычных местах. Зеркало, висевшее над раковиной, было разбито. В его искореженной поверхности Дженсен увидел свое изломанное отражение и, вздрогнув, опустил взгляд. Лучше бы он этого не делал. Весь кафель около раковины и ванны был перепачкан засохшей кровью. А на стене, повыше раковины, виднелся размазанный кровавый отпечаток ладони.   
Дженсен нервно сглотнул, пытаясь восстановить в памяти картину произошедшего.  
\- Я пришел сюда, чтобы принять душ. Просто принять душ, - успокаивал он себя.  
Эклз включил воду, чувствуя, как теплая струя стекает по его руке. Руке… Он поднес руку поближе к глазам, внимательно всматриваясь в многочисленные мелкие порезы на пальцах и ладони. Прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнув.  
\- Душ, - произнес он, опуская руку и стараясь не смотреть по сторонам. - Надеюсь, я в состоянии сам залезть в ванну.  
Дженсен начал стягивать с себя футболку и тут же скривился от боли, когда задел что-то ногтем.  
\- Что за черт, - пробормотал он, отбрасывая одежду в сторону и опуская взгляд на свою грудь. - О боже, - невольно вырвалось у него.  
Тут же вспомнилась темная ванная, туман, не дающий даже самой простой мысли дойти до его обезумевшего сознания. И хищный блеск бритвы.  
Дженсен, не веря, слегка коснулся к своей груди, которая вся была исполосована неровными, тонкими порезами. Подсохшие ранки, обработанные какой-то мазью, некоторые, видимо особенно глубокие, были заклеены широким пластырем. Он осторожно подцепил край одного пластыря, на котором виднелись следы крови, и резко сорвал, поморщившись от неприятного ощущения. Под ним был глубокий, короткий порез. Вокруг него кожа слегка покраснела, а у самой кромки даже потемнела.  
«Наверное, инфекция», - как-то отстраненно подумал он. И продолжил срывать остальные пластыри, пока не осталось ни одного. Какое-то время Эклз просто стоял и тупо смотрел на свое изуродованное тело, и лишь одна мысль билась в голове: «Только бы всё зажило и не осталось следов. Только бы зажило».  
Наконец, он отвел взгляд и продолжил раздеваться. Находясь в каком-то странном оцепенении, шатаясь, Дженсен залез в ванну и включил душ. Вода ударила сверху теплыми струями, стекая по плечам, спине, согревая и смывая грязь, пот, кровь.  
Джен медленно водил ладонями по животу, груди, как будто хотел стереть все последствия нескольких дней. А еще ему опять хотелось спать.  
«Только бы не грохнуться здесь», - подумал он. - «Не хватало еще дырки в моей дурной башке».  
Эклз поспешно выключил воду и вытерся полотенцем, только сейчас он понял, что не взял с собой никакой сменной одежды. Не одеваться же в грязную, пропитанную потом, со следами крови. Вздохнув, обернул полотенце вокруг бедер и пошел обратно в спальню. Дженсен старался ступать осторожно, чтобы не запнуться обо что-нибудь и не наделать шуму, который мог бы разбудить Джареда.  
Правда, в гостиной он все же умудрился удариться об телевизор, который почему-то стоял развернутый экраном к стене. Выругавшись сквозь зубы Джен подошел к окну и раздвинул шторы, позволяя солнечному свету пробраться в комнату, делая её чуточку веселей и привлекательней, несмотря на беспорядок.   
Он невольно зажмурился от ярких солнечных лучей, но теперь, по крайней мере, ему не хотелось спрятаться от них в самый темный угол. Дженсен зевнул. Кажется, он безумно устал, как будто не спал несколько дней. «А ведь так оно и было», - усмехнулся Эклз.  
Перед тем как лечь спать, он прошел на кухню и выпил, наверное, больше литра воды. При этом пить всё еще хотелось. Но если выбирать между сном и водой, то он решительно выбрал сон.  
В комнате шторы были всё так же задернуты, и Дженсен не стал их открывать. Просто прошел к постели и тихонько сел на край, смотря на спящего Джареда. За его отсутствие Джей сполз со спинки кровати на подушку и вытянулся во весь рост так, что ноги теперь торчали из-под одеяла.  
Эклз улыбнулся. Джаред всегда оставался собой: большим, немного неуклюжим, но безумно родным и очаровательным, а еще самым любимым. Дженсен осторожно подполз к спящему и постарался поудобней устроиться около него так, чтоб не потревожить. Джей заворочался и что-то пробормотал, но не проснулся. Только повернулся на бок и, вытянув руку, сгреб Дженсена, прижав к себе. Эклз только удивленно пискнул, но уже через секунду прижимался к Джареду, обнимая его в ответ.  
Грудь немного побаливала от соприкосновения с футболкой Падалеки, но на это можно было не обращать внимания. Единственное, что беспокоило Дженсена это обрывки белого тумана, мелькавшие перед глазами, и мысль о кокаине, которая появилась в его голове прежде, чем он провалился в сон.

 

* * *  
Ощущать приятную тяжесть на своем плече и знакомое тепло в кольце сцепленных рук. Джаред слегка опустил голову, чтобы почувствовать, как коротко-стриженные волосы щекочут нос. Глубоко вдохнул. Корица и мандарин – аромат, который ассоциируется со счастьем… и Дженсеном. Его любимый шампунь. Его любимый запах. Джаред приоткрыл глаза, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон.  
Дженсен ровно дышал, уткнувшись в изгиб его шеи и положив одну руку ему на грудь.  
Джей осторожно провел ладонью по спине, чувствуя просто тепло кожи и никакого жара.  
\- Никакого… - прошептал Падалеки.  
Джен шумно выдохнул и потерся щекой о его плечо. Щетина царапнула кожу, но Джаред только улыбнулся.   
«Спит. Просто спит», - с облегчением подумал он.  
Осторожно переложив голову Эклза на подушку и с неохотой выпустив его из объятий, Джаред поднялся с кровати.  
Дженсен снова что-то проговорил во сне и обнял подушку Джея, крепко прижав её к себе. Тот факт, что Джен спит голый, хотя сколько помнится засыпал он в футболке и штанах, немного удивлял. На противоположном конце кровати валялось скомканное синее полотенце. Из чего Джаред пришел к выводу, что Дженсен уже вставал и даже умудрился принять душ. Загадкой оставалось только одно: как он мог не заметить, что Джен куда-то уходил? А если бы…  
«Так стоп. Никаких если бы. Он просто проснулся, сходил в ванную, вернулся и больше ничего. Ровным счетом ничего. И хватит уже паниковать без повода. Мне бы тоже не помешало повторить его маршрут».  
Джаред провел рукой по подбородку. «Явно пора побриться», - заключил он и направился в ванную.  
\- В порядок надо привести не только себя, - вздохнул Падалеки, проходя гостиную. - В доме надо убраться.  
«Создать подобие чистоты, расставить вещи по местам. Чтоб ничего не напоминало о событиях последних дней. Ни мне, ни Дженсену».  
Джаред решительно кивнул, как бы соглашаясь со своими мыслями.

* * *  
Душ и личная гигиена не заняли много времени, гораздо больше сил и терпения понадобилось для того, чтобы отмыть кровь с кафеля. Джаред как проклятый драил белые плитки, стараясь не думать о произошедшем, заставляя себя забыть. С каким-то остервенением тер щеткой пятна до боли в руках и до мозолей на ладонях. Только бы все следы пропали с пола… и из памяти.  
Он убрал грязную одежду Дженсена в корзину для белья, аккуратно расставил на полках бутыльки с шампунями, гелями, лосьонами и прочим. Снял разбитое зеркало и, убрав в пакет для мусора, вынес на улицу к бакам.   
Потом настала очередь кухни. Около часа пришлось расставлять посуду и кухонную утварь на места. Еще час ушел на то, чтоб убрать рассыпанную по всей комнате муку и оттереть пол от непонятно откуда взявшейся грязи. Зато кухня после этого просто сверкала, и Джаред искренне гордился своей работой.   
Следующим номером в плане уборки была гостиная, но перед этим Джей всё же устроил себе тайм-аут и немного перекусил. Бутерброды с ветчиной и сыром еще никогда не казались ему такими вкусными. Немного подумав, он решил сварить куриный бульон. Мама когда-то говорила, что он очень полезен для восстановления сил, а это именно то, что сейчас необходимо Джену.   
Поставить воду, посолить, опустить курицу. Кажется, ничего не забыл. Главное засечь время, а то бульон выкипит.   
Джаред взглянул на часы. Всего полпятого, а он устал так, как будто весь день вкалывал на съемочной площадке в сорокоградусную жару.   
\- Вперед на борьбу с хаосом, - Джей поудобней перехватил ведро с водой, взял тряпку и щетки.  
Поставить на место тумбочку, водрузить на неё телевизор. Уф! Разобрать вещи, сваленные в кучу у журнального столика, некоторые повесить в шкаф, другие сложить и распихать по ящикам комода. Расставить по местам диски и книги, разложить диванные подушки. Сгрести в мусорку то, что называлось их телефоном, а так же выбросить разломанный мобильник Джена. Посмотреть на часы.  
\- Черт!  
Джаред рванул на кухню, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как бульон с шипением вытекает на плиту. Рискуя обжечься, при помощи полотенца он всё-таки снял кастрюлю и переставил на специальную подставку на столе.  
\- Теперь еще и плиту оттирать, - обреченно пробормотал Падалеки. - Но точно не сегодня. Закончу с гостиной и всё.   
Он поплелся назад в комнату. Надо было еще оттереть пятно от пролитого виски и убрать осколки от стакана.   
\- Немного чистящего средства, - Джей закусил кончик языка, сосредоточенно капая гелем на пятно. - Теперь оставить на несколько минут, а потом стереть щеткой. О как!  
Он поднялся с колен и устало вытер лоб. Жидкость, нанесенная на ковер, шипела и пенилась.  
\- Химическая реакция, - довольно протянул Падалеки.- Пойду, проверю как там Джен.  
Джаред осторожно приоткрыл дверь в спальню и на цыпочках подошел к кровати.   
Дженсен всё еще спал, только теперь он перевернулся на спину и раскинул руки в стороны, словно изображал морскую звезду.  
Джаред невольно задержал взгляд на его груди. Порез, порез, еще один. Красные, багровые, розоватые. Джей с трудом сглотнул комок, подступивший к горлу. Пластырей, которые он наклеивал, уже не было, видимо Дженсен оторвал их, когда ходил в душ. Некоторые ранки немного вздулись и посинели в уголках.  
\- Возможно инфекция, - пробормотал Джаред.- Джени, ну зачем ты это сделал? Почему меня не было рядом, чтоб остановить тебя? - с горечью проговорил Падалеки.  
Джени… повторил про себя он. Джаред очень редко называл так Дженсена и только тогда, когда они оставались вдвоем. Наверное, потому что это прозвище уж очень смахивала на девчачье. Но Джею нравилось так его называть. Он очень гордился тем, что никто кроме него не может так обращаться к Дженсену Эклзу, такому неприступному и брутальному. А у Джареда была такая привилегия. Он мог себе позволить называть Эклза Джени, мог нежно целовать по утрам, подтрунивать над его привычкой по часу крутиться у зеркала, мог сделать так, чтобы он забыл все слова кроме: «Джаред, Джаред, Джаред».   
\- Как мне этого не хватает… - Джаред криво улыбнулся, чтобы заглушить нарастающее ноющее чувство в груди.  
Дженсен дернулся во сне и застонал, переворачиваясь на бок. Джей осторожно поправил одеяло и, наклонившись, поцеловал Эклза в плечо. Такой бледный и изможденный, такой беззащитный и ранимый. Особенно сейчас, когда спит. Когда так по-детски приоткрыты губы, а правая рука подпирает щеку.  
\- Спи спокойно, Джени. Если что, я рядом.  
Джаред вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
\- Итак, вернемся к уборке, - он постарался придать своему голосу бодрости, но не получилось. Из головы никак не шел образ Дженсена, который стоит на коленях и смотрит на него снизу вверх лихорадочно блестящими глазами.  
Со вздохом Джаред опустился на диван.  
\- Может мне стоит немного прилечь и передохнуть? - спросил он, обращаясь к темному экрану телевизора. - Думаю, стоит.  
Джей прилег на маленькую диванную подушку и, нашарив позади себя небольшой плед, прикрыл им ноги.  
\- А теперь просто полежу, ни о чем не думая. Ни о чем.  
«Аутотренинг какой-то», - промелькнуло у него в голове. - «Уже сам с собой разговариваю». Мысли потекли неспешно и как-то лениво, но вдруг в мозгу как молния сверкнула.  
\- Ты думаешь всё так просто?! Думаешь твоё: «я тебя люблю» могут всё?! Ни черта это не значит, Джей! НИ-ЧЕР-ТА!! Всё это глупая сказка! Ты же уже давно вырос!  
Джаред вздрогнул, будто снова услышал наполненный злобой и отчаяньем голос Дженсена.  
\- Нет, я не думаю, что всё так просто, Джен, - приглушенно проговорил он. - Я очень надеюсь, что всё уже позади.  
Джаред сильнее уткнулся в подушку.

* * *  
Веки Дженсена дрогнули во сне. Он натянул одеяло до самого подбородка и тихо простонал:  
\- Джей, нет… Помоги мне… Помоги.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Часть 3. 
> 
>  
> 
> _«Нет средства согреться, если вдруг остановилось сердце.  
>  Нет средства от смерти… на свете»._
> 
> _Би-2  
> _

* * *  
Тихие гитарные аккорды проникали в сознание, заставляя откликаться на призывные, завораживающие звуки. Легкиё ветерок коснулся щеки, Джаред поморщился и постарался накрыться пледом с головой. Но плед явно не был рассчитан на его рост, поэтому закрыв голову, тут же предательски оголил ноги. Падалеки недовольно заворочался и что-то пробурчал, но глаза всё-таки открыл.  
Джей лежал на диване в гостиной, укутавшись в плед. Судя по тому, что спина слегка побаливала, а шея затекла, он провел здесь всю ночь. Сквозь окна струились приветливые, теплые лучи летнего солнца. Из приоткрытой двери, которая вела на веранду, дул легкий ветерок. В доме было тихо, только тикали настенные часы, да всё из той же двери на веранду доносились звуки гитары.   
Прислушавшись Джаред начал различать голос, поющий в такт музыке. Этот голос он не спутал бы ни с каким другим. Его низкое, мягкое звучание было самой лучшей музыкой на свете. Джею не часто выпадал случай услышать, как Дженсен поет. На съемках, в образе Дина, он обычно дурачился, и пением это назвать можно было с натяжкой. Дома же наотрез отказывался брать в руки гитару, сколько бы Падалеки не упрашивал. Да и друзьям, которые частенько заходили в гости, тоже отказывал в удовольствии насладиться его пением и игрой на гитаре.  
Поэтому Джаред, по возможности, тихо поднялся с дивана, откинув в сторону плед. На цыпочках, дыша через раз, он подкрался к двери и осторожно выглянул наружу.  
Дженсен сидел на деревянном полу, привалившись спиной к перилам. Одну ногу вытянул, а вторую согнул в колене, удобно устроив на ней гитару. Джаред сразу отметил, что при свете дня Джен казался еще более больным и измученным, чем в полумраке дома. И несмотря на теплую, летнюю погоду одет в темно-синие спортивные штаны и в старую серую толстовку, правда, на ноги не удосужился натянуть носков, поэтому сидел босиком, отстукивая пяткой ритм. Пальцы с легкостью перебирали струны гитары, создавая простую, незатейливую мелодию.   
Джаред сделал еще один шаг вперед, останавливаясь в дверном проеме и прислушиваясь к словам песни.  
\- Jensen and Jared are in love. Don't try to deny their epic romance, - голос был немного охрипший, и некоторые ноты получалось петь на тон ниже, чем обычно, но это нисколько не портило впечатления от исполнителя, даже придавало ему некий шарм. - Even Kripke can see which is why he puts all kinds of hella awesome sexual tension into his show even though the characters are brothers.  
На последнем слове Дженсен улыбнулся и поднял голову. Джаред уже было хотел спрятаться назад в комнату, но не успел. Гитара смолкла, и ему ничего не оставалось, как смущенно выйти на веранду.  
\- Извини, я, кажется, помешал.  
Эклз ласково улыбнулся.  
\- Нисколько. Собственно говоря, пел я именно для тебя.  
\- Для меня? - удивленно вскинул брови Джей.  
\- А ты еще здесь кого-то видишь? Конечно для тебя. Просто я устал ждать, когда ты проснешься и решил немного поспособствовать.   
Джаред расплылся в счастливой улыбке. Что может быть лучше? Ясное летнее утро. Или день? Любимый человек, поющий для тебя песню. Пусть выглядит он еще ужасно уставшим и бледным, но уже пытается улыбаться и больше не прячется по углам.   
\- А откуда эта песня? - поинтересовался Падалеки, подходя к Дженсену так близко, что вытянутая нога Эклза слегка задевала его щиколотку.   
\- Чего только не найдешь в интернете, если шариться там всю ночь, - философски протянул Джен.  
\- Всю ночь? - тут же нахмурился Джаред.  
\- Ну да. Проснулся где-то в час ночи, да так больше и не уснул. Надо же было как-то скоротать время. Вот и засел за компьютер. А там сто-о-олько всего.  
\- Почему меня не разбудил? - Джей начинал нервничать, от его прекрасного настроения не осталось и следа.  
\- Зачем? Ты так мило спал на диване, - Дженсен пожал плечами. - Я укрыл тебя пледом и вернулся в спальню, чтоб не мешать тебе отдыхать.  
\- И никуда больше не выходил? - всё так же напряженно поинтересовался Падалеки.  
Джен отрицательно качнул головой.  
\- Нет. Так и просидел всю ночь в комнате. Под утро вот выполз на воздух с инструментом, - он похлопал гитару по боку. - А потом мне пришла в голову мысль спеть, чтоб ты проснулся. Долго думал, что может подойти для побудки. Вспомнил песенку, которую нашел на каком-то сайте. Спел и как видишь - вот ты здесь.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что сидишь здесь давно?  
\- Я пришел - солнце еще вставало. Джей, может, хватит уже этих вопросов? Хочешь я еще что-нибудь тебе спою?  
\- Нет, не хочу. Поднимайся сейчас же и пошли в дом, - Джаред выхватил гитару из рук растерянного Дженсена.  
\- Да ты что, Джей?  
\- Не хватало тебе еще простудиться ко всему этому. Или того хуже – воспаление легких подцепить. Живо вставай.  
Эклз внимательно посмотрел на него снизу вверх.  
\- Хорошо, - бесцветно произнес он, с этими словами искорки, блестевшие в глубине его глаз, потухли.  
Джаред постарался не замечать этого излишне спокойного тона. Он развернулся и пошел к двери, но на пороге его остановил тихий голос Дженсена.  
\- Джей, я, кажется, не могу встать.  
Падалеки тут же развернулся и, поставив гитару у стены, подошел к Джену. Присел около него на корточки.   
\- Что такое? - обеспокоено спросил он.  
\- Встать не могу, - снова повторил Эклз. - Похоже сил маловато.  
Джен тускло улыбнулся.  
\- Давай помогу.  
Джаред заботливо обхватил Дженсена за пояс и потянул вверх. Поднять его оказалось на удивление легко, даже показалось, что весить Эклз стал немного меньше.  
«Скорее всего, так и есть», - печально подумал Джей. - «Шесть дней же ничего не ел. Удивительно, что сам сюда дошел».   
\- Давай аккуратно, не торопись. Поднимай ноги здесь порог.   
\- Я вижу, Джаред.  
\- Просто сказал.  
\- Спасибо.  
Они прошли в гостиную, и Джей усадил Дженсена на диван, прикрыв его ноги тем самым пледом, что стянул с себя пятнадцать минут назад.  
\- Значит так, тебя надо что-нибудь поесть, - тоном, не терпящим возражений, заявил Падалеки.   
\- Я еще не хочу есть… - начал было Джен, но Джаред его тут же прервал.  
\- Что значит еще? Ты шесть дней не ел. Я удивляюсь, как ты еще не валяешься в обмороке или чего похуже. Будешь есть и без разговоров!  
\- Ты прямо как моя мама, - слабо улыбнулся Дженсен.  
\- Хуже, чувак, я твой парень, - усмехнулся в ответ Джаред.

* * *

Дженсен сидел, слегка откинувшись на спинку стула, и внимательно рассматривал тарелку с бульоном, которая стояла перед ним.  
\- Не смотри, а ешь.  
Джаред отвлекся от плиты, на которой булькала кастрюля и шипели на сковородке сосиски.  
\- Джени, не заставляй меня кормить тебя с ложечки.  
Падалеки подошел к сидящему с отрешенным видом Эклзу и вложил в его руку ложку.  
\- Ешь давай.  
Дженсен глубоко вздохнул и с неохотой зачерпнул бульон.  
\- Ну как? - с надеждой в голосе спросил Джей. - Вкусно? Не сильно горячий?  
Джен поднял голову от тарелки и улыбнулся.  
\- Просто объеденье.  
\- Я рад, - Джаред весь светился от удовольствия.  
\- Джей, у тебя там сосиски не сгорят?  
\- Ой… - вскрикнул Падалеки и бросился к плите.  
Дженсен съел еще несколько ложек. Сначала ему показалось, что он просто не распробовал вкус. Но вскоре понял, что просто его не чувствует.   
\- Почему остановился? - прервал его размышления Джей.- Говорю же тебе - ешь. Или лучше дай я попробую, что там сварил.  
Джаред выхватил ложку из рук Дженсена и зачерпнул содержимое тарелки.  
\- Фу, - протянул он тут же. - Как ты это ешь?! Я же безбожно его пересолил!  
Джей скривился и бросил ложку на стол. Та звякнула, отлетая к тарелке.  
\- По-моему очень вкусно, - спокойно ответил Эклз, беря столовый прибор. - Лично я подумываю о добавке.  
\- Серьезно? - Джаред подозрительно посмотрел на него. - Никогда не замечал, чтоб тебе нравились пересоленные блюда.  
Дженсен пожал плечами.  
\- Зато ты знаешь, что я не призрак, раз соли не боюсь, - попытался пошутить он.  
Но Джей не отреагировал на шутку, а приложил ладонь ко лбу Дженсена, проверяя температуру.  
\- Вроде всё в порядке, - пробормотал он.  
\- Естественно в порядке. Можно я всё-таки доем, хорошо?  
\- Конечно, конечно, - торопливо проговорил Джаред и, отходя, машинально погладил Джена по голове.  
Подошел к плите и помешал варившиеся в кастрюле макароны. В голове билась паническая мысль: «С ним что-то не так. Что-то не так ». Джаред тяжело вздохнул, сердце болезненно сжалось. И тупая игла беспокойства вонзилась с новой силой.  
\- Боже, сколько я еще смогу вынести? - прошептал он, а потом еще тише добавил .- Сколько Джени еще сможет вынести?

* * *  
Три дня. Три дня пустоты. Когда цвета становятся тусклыми, а звуки приглушенными. Еда не имеет вкуса. Запахи просто исчезают. Чужие прикосновения не вызывают никаких чувств. Даже Джаред как будто потускнел и стал размытым и нечетким. И это убивает. Ни этот вакуум, в котором живешь, ни отсутствие каких-либо новых ощущений, а то, что Джей будто ускользает от тебя, из твоего поля зрения. Хотя на самом деле он круглые сутки с тобой.  
Первый раз за эти дни Джаред решился сходить проведать собак. И то пришлось уговаривать его не меньше часа. Но ты видишь, как он скучает по ним, как изредка, забывшись, открывает рот, чтоб позвать Сэди или Херли, тут же прерывая себя.  
Сначала ты желал сна и покоя, как благословения. Теперь это проклятье. Ты ни живешь, ни дышишь, ни чувствуешь. Ты пытался справиться… пытался. Последней каплей стал вчерашний вечер.  
Вы сидели на диване и смотрели баскетбольный матч. Джаред положил голову к тебе на колени и легонько водил рукой по твоему бедру. От его руки должно было исходить приятное, волнующее тепло, но ты ничего не ощущал.  
За три дня здоровье улучшилось настолько, что Джей отпускает тебя одного в душ, правда запрещает закрывать дверь.   
Джаред часто прикасается к тебе, обнимает, нежно целует или просто сидит рядом. Но это не вызывает никаких чувств. Как будто они ушли, вместе с остатками кокаина из крови.  
Вы не досмотрели тогда игру, потому что Джей вбил в голову, что надо ложиться в десять вечера.  
Всё как обычно. Душ. Стакан молока. Джей, расстилающий постель.  
Ты медленно подходишь сзади и обнимаешь его за талию, нежно целуешь в шею.  
\- Джен? - в голосе Джареда явно слышится удивление.  
Поднимаешь его футболку, скользя руками по плоскому, твердому животу. Разворачиваешь к себе лицом и шепчешь:  
\- Ты красивый…  
Губы Джареда слегка шершавые… Почему от него всегда пахнет конфетами? Раньше этот запах сводил с ума. А теперь?  
Ты прислушиваешься к своим ощущениям. Ни-че-го.  
Снимаешь с Джея футболку и толкаешь на кровать. Осторожно опускаешься сверху, садясь ему на колени.  
\- Дженсен, что ты делаешь?  
\- А разве непонятно?  
\- Может не стоит? Ты еще не восстановил силы…  
Его дыхание участилось, а глаза жадно ловят каждое твое движение. Ты снимаешь свою футболку и отбрасываешь в сторону.  
\- Стоит, Джей.  
Оставлять влажные следы поцелуев на его теле. Вот, что раньше доставляло тебе ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие. Теперь ты даже не чувствуешь вкус его кожи.  
Он тянется к тебе, шепча:  
\- Джее-енсен… я люблю тебя.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Джей.  
Это правда. Должно быть правдой. Еще недавно это не вызывало у тебя никаких сомнений. А сейчас?   
На мгновение останавливаешься и внимательно смотришь ему в глаза. Там отражаешь ты сам. Там ты. Всегда только ты.  
\- Я очень люблю тебя, Джаред.  
Он тихо стонет, когда ты стягиваешь с него пижамные штаны, слегка касаясь возбужденного члена рукой.   
\- Дженсен, хочу тебя. Хочу, - как в горячке бормочет он, притягивая к себе и вовлекая в поцелуй.   
Его руки исследуют твое тело так, как будто прикасаются к нему в первый раз. Никаких ощущений. Пустота.  
Неожиданно он напрягается, а рука, стягивающая твои штаны, замирает.  
\- Джей, что-то не так? - голос звучит как чужой.  
\- Наверное, это мне стоит у тебя спросить, - хрипло отвечает Джаред.- Ты же меня не хочешь, Джен.  
\- Не говори ерунды.  
Пытаешься продолжить поцелуй, но он резко останавливает тебя.  
\- Ты говоришь одно, а твое тело совсем другое.  
Джаред выразительно посмотрел вниз.  
\- Черт…  
Откатываешься в сторону и поспешно натягиваешь штаны. Садишься на край кровати.  
За спиной робкое:  
\- Дженсен…  
\- Что, Джей?  
\- Не расстраивайся. Просто ты еще болен. Я же предупреждал.  
\- Только не надо разговаривать со мной как с пятидесятилетним импотентом.  
\- Прости.   
\- Это мне в пору извиняться, - горькая усмешка.  
Чувствуешь, как кровать прогибается позади под его весом. Джаред обнимает тебя за плечи и утыкается носом в затылок.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Джени.  
Ты крепко стискиваешь его руку в ответ.

Утром всё как обычно. Завтрак, прогулка по двору, совместный просмотр мультиков. Джаред их обожает. Тебе тоже они нравились, но только не сейчас.  
\- Может, сходишь проведать собак?  
В ответ слышишь как всегда:  
\- Нет.  
\- Брось, Джей. Малыши соскучились. Со мной ничего не случиться за полчаса.  
\- С ними всё в порядке, миссис Эрикс прекрасно о них заботиться. Я вчера разговаривал с ней по телефону.  
\- Ага, слышал. А еще просил её поднести трубку к Сэди и Херли, чтоб ты мог с ними поздороваться.  
Джаред опустил глаза.  
\- Давай уже, сходи к ним.  
\- Ты так думаешь?  
\- Уверен. И если тебе так будет легче, то я засеку время и буду следить, чтоб ты вернулся ровно через полчаса.  
Джаред рассмеялся.  
\- Ну, хорошо, уговорил. Я ненадолго.  
Всё еще смеясь, он целует тебя в нос и встает с дивана.  
\- Обещай, что будешь вести себя хорошо и не наделаешь глупостей.  
\- Выметайся отсюда живо, а то я передумаю, и ты никуда не пойдешь.  
Ты стараешься весело улыбаться. Джаред счастлив. Это ощущается в каждом его жесте, в каждом слове.  
\- Я мигом. Не скучай. Люблю тебя.  
И вылетел из комнаты. Он всегда был такой – твой Джей. Легкий, шумный, веселый. В эти дни он так часто говорит эти три слова, которые решился сказать тебе совсем недавно. Можно подумать, что ему хочется успеть повторить их много-много раз, чтобы компенсировать то время, когда не произносил их вслух.  
Тебе надо хоть как-то скоротать время. Без Джея в доме совсем пусто и, несмотря на летнее солнце, холодно. Одеваешь толстовку, висевшую на ручке кресла, и подходишь к книжному шкафу. Маленький потрепанный томик Метерлинка[1] как всегда стоит на третьей полке снизу. Ты любишь его пьесы, правда назвать их оптимистичными и жизнеутверждающими язык не поворачивается.   
Берешь книгу и садишься с ней в кресло.  
\- Синяя птица, - произносишь вслух.  
Наверное, ты можешь цитировать её наизусть. Есть в этой пьесе что-то особенное, что заставляет перечитывать её снова и снова. Особенно в последнее время. Джаред каждый раз удивляется тому, что тебе всё еще интересно читать одно и то же. Сам он не очень любит Метерлинка, и сейчас ты видишь, что его беспокоит твое частое обращение к этому автору. Но ты только улыбаешься в ответ и иногда читаешь вслух самые любимые отрывки.  
В этот раз тебе не удается насладиться произведением в полной мере. На кухне раздался телефонный звонок. Со вздохом откладываешь книгу и идешь к трезвонящему аппарату.  
\- Алло.  
\- Не может быть! - раздается в трубке ироничный голос. - Сам Дженсен Эклз подошел к телефону.  
\- И тебе привет Чад, - ты морщишься. Нет, с Чадом у вас вполне хорошие отношения, просто у этого парня талант не вовремя появляться.  
\- Вы ребята на дно ушли что ли?  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- В самом прямом. До вас не дозвонишься. Твой сотовый отключен, Джей не берет трубку. Съемки закончились дней десять назад, и никто не знает где вы. Я уж подумал, что вы смылись в Техас к родителям.  
\- Мы и собирались туда, просто непредвиденные обстоятельства.  
\- У вас очередной конец света что ли? - хохотнул Чад. - Или снова поругались из-за какой-нибудь ерунды? В последний месяц Джаред жаловался на то, что ты слишком вспыльчив.  
Мюррей говорит что-то еще, но ты уже не слушаешь. Его голос почем-то безумно раздражает. И накатывает неприятная волна злости. Очень хочется, чтоб он заткнулся и отвалил. Какого черта лезет не в свое дело? Еще немножко и ты пошлешь его так далеко, что вряд ли ему удастся быстро вернуться. Стараешься дышать размеренно, чтобы успокоиться. А трубке слышится нескончаемое: «бла-бла-бла-бла-бла».   
Резко прерываешь его.  
\- Чад, что ты хотел?  
Короткое молчание, потом немного растерянный голос Мюррея:  
\- Вообще-то, хотел сказать, что приехал на несколько дней в Ванкувер и не прочь с вами встретиться ребята.  
\- Это невозможно.  
\- Что? В каком смысле?  
Ты молчишь, собираясь с мыслями. Главное не нагрубить, всё-таки это друг Джея. Хотя может Джареду будет полезно сходить с кем-нибудь встретиться, вместо того чтобы торчать с тобой целыми днями дома. И у тебя появиться шанс остаться одному… Мысль, которая всё это время крутилась в голове, как змея скользнула к тебе. «Ты же знаешь, как снова сделать мир ярким. Сделать так, чтобы всё встало на свои места и Джею больше не придется с грустью смотреть на твое безразличие». Она шипит и извивается, и ты с ужасом понимаешь, что она права. Ты уже готов подчиниться ей, но Джаред постоянно дома. А тут он уйдет, и ты успеешь, у тебя получиться. По возвращению Джей увидит, что у вас снова всё замечательно, и ты больше не будешь изображать из себя приведение.  
\- Знаешь, Чад. Думаю, у Джея получится с тобой встретиться.  
\- А ты?  
\- Я очень занят в последнее время, так что извини.   
\- Занят, так занят, - согласился Чад. - Где и во сколько он сможет? Или мне лучше еще раз перезвонить?  
\- Нет, не надо, - поспешно отвечаешь ты. - В нашем любимом кафе на пересечении сорок второй и Норингтон. В три.  
\- Ок. Договорились. Надеюсь, Джей не опоздает.  
\- Я сделаю всё возможное.  
\- Ну, счастливо. Разбирайся поскорее со своими делами.  
\- Непременно разберусь. Пока.  
Ты вешаешь трубку и медленно идешь в гостиную. Садишься в кресло. Телефон Чарли ты помнишь наизусть.   
\- А может не надо… - шепчешь ты.  
Но сразу вспоминается Джей, уговаривающий тебя поесть, следящий за тем, чтоб ты не упал в душе. Вот он сидит на краю кровати, закрыв лицо руками, думая, что его никто не видит. Всё должно встать на свои места. Невозможно больше жить в пустоте.  
Ты поднимаешь с кресла и снова идешь к телефону.

* * *  
\- Чарли.  
\- О, кого я слышу! Дженсен! Мой любимый клиент! Давненько тебя не было слышно. Я уже испугался, что ты сменил поставщика.  
\- Мне надо с тобой увидеться.   
\- Конечно. Для тебя в любое время и в любом месте.  
\- Завтра. В пятнадцать минут четвертого. В кофейне напротив Центрального парка.  
\- Буду тебя там ждать, красавчик.  
… гудки… 

* * * 

Джаред весело насвистывал, подходя к дому. При воспоминании о Сэди и Херли губы сами собой расплылись в улыбке. Как они радовались его приходу. Херли вилял хвостом и поскуливал от счастья, вертясь под ногами. Сэди на правах дамы облизала его с ног до головы, когда он присел на корточки, чтобы их погладить.  
Джаред немного поболтал с миссис Эрикс, узнавая о здоровье и поведении собак. Соседка успокаивала его, отвечая, что всё хорошо. Ему как никогда было тяжело уходить.  
\- Ничего, малыши, вот скоро наш Джени совсем поправиться, и мы заберем вас домой. Он тоже очень по вам соскучился.  
Херли на прощание лизнул ему руку.  
Джаред еще раз улыбнулся, вспоминая собак, и вошел в дом.   
\- Дженсен, я уже дома.  
Послышался какой-то странный шум.  
\- Джен?  
Джаред скинул кроссовки и уже собрался пройти в комнату, и посмотреть, что там происходит. Но неожиданно из-за угла выскочил Дженсен и буквально повис на его шее, радостно вылизывая ему ухо.  
\- «Здравствуй, здравствуй, дорогое божество мое!.. Наконец, наконец мы можем разговаривать!.. У меня столько есть тебе сказать!.. Сколько я не лаял, ни вилял хвостом, ты меня никогда не понимал… Но теперь… Здравствуй, здравствуй!... Я люблю тебя… Хочешь, я проделаю свои фокусы?..» - весело затараторил Джен, продолжая прыгать вокруг растерянного Джея.  
\- «Хочешь, я стану на задние лапы?.. Или ты хотел бы, чтобы я прошелся на передних лапах или потанцевал на задних?»  
Дженсен взвизгнул совсем как большой пес и повалил Джареда на пол, увлеченно вылизывая его лицо.   
\- Ой, Дженсен, ты чего? - сквозь смех проговорил Падалеки. - Ты ж меня всего обслюнявил! Фу! Плохой пес, плохой!  
\- Это почему плохой? - обиженно протянул Дженсен, прекращая облизывать Джея.  
\- Потому что не слушаешься команды, - улыбаясь до ушей, протянул Джаред. - Но ты не волнуйся, Сэди и Херли тоже никогда не слушаются, и тогда я им говорю, что они плохие.  
\- Тогда ладно, - кивнул Эклз и еще раз лизнул джаредову щеку.  
\- Теперь всё?  
\- Ага.  
Дженсен поднялся с пола и протянул Джею руку. Он ухватился за неё и поднялся, отряхивая штаны.  
\- Я буду тебя называть песик Джени.  
\- Джени – девчачье имя. Сколько раз тебе можно повторять.  
\- Еще раз двести точно.  
Джаред обнял Дженсена, крепко прижимая к себе.  
\- Задушишь.  
\- Неа, - счастливо мотнул головой Джей. - Просто я рад, что ты чувствуешь себя лучше.  
\- Лучше, лучше. Теперь отпускай.  
Джаред с явной неохотой выпустил Джена из своих объятий.  
\- Кстати, откуда ты взял этот собачий монолог? - поинтересовался Падалеки.  
\- Из «Синей птицы».  
\- Не знал, что там такое есть.  
\- Надо было внимательнее читать, - ответил Дженсен, плюхаясь на диван.  
Джаред уселся рядом, положив ноги Эклза себе на колени.  
\- Ну, раз я твое божество, значит, ты мне еще и спеть должен.  
\- Еще чего, - возмутился Джен.  
\- Не спорь с богом, смертный, - усмехнулся Джей, щекоча его пятку.  
Дженсен дернул ногой и засмеялся.  
\- Джаред, не надо! Ты же знаешь, я боюсь щекотки!  
\- Тогда спой.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, но можно только не сейчас, а?  
\- Ладно. Божество сегодня милостиво. Пошли поедим чего-нибудь?  
\- Пошли. Кстати, тебе Чад звонил, - как бы между прочим заметил Дженсен.  
\- Чад? А он что в городе?  
\- Ага. И мечтает с тобой встретиться. Я назначил вам на завтра в три в нашем любимом кафе.  
\- Я не уверен, что мне стоит идти, - тут же нахмурился Джаред. - Я лучше останусь с тобой.  
\- Брось, Джей. Твой друг приезжает на пару дней, а ты даже не хочешь с ним встретиться. Если ты беспокоишься обо мне, то это приятно, конечно, но я уже в порядке. Вполне протяну без тебя несколько часов. Так что иди со спокойной душой.  
\- Но, Дженсен…  
\- Никаких «но». Даже слушать тебя не хочу. Ты идешь. Решено.  
Дженсен встал с дивана и пристально посмотрел на Джареда. Тот вздохнул и тоже посмотрел на него.  
\- Просто я очень боюсь за тебя. Тогда… в те дни… - Джей на мгновения умолк, как будто вспоминая события прошедших дней, который навсегда врезались в память. - Я думал, что потеряю тебя, Джен. Понимаешь? Мне было страшно как никогда… Я не смогу, если с тобой… если ты…  
Джаред задохнулся от переполнявших его эмоций и опустил голову, чтобы скрыть подступившие слезы.  
Дженсен опустился на колени около Джея, оказавшись между его ног. Он обхватил голову Джареда руками и прижался к его лбу.  
\- Всё будет в порядке, Джей. Со мной всё будет в порядке.  
\- Обещаешь? - прошептал он, обхватывая Эклза за плечи.  
\- Обещаю, - еще тише произнес Дженсен, закрывая глаза.

* * *

\- Джен, ты где? Я уже ухожу.  
\- Иду, иду.  
Дженсен вывернул из кухни, вытирая на ходу руки об полотенце.  
\- Что это ты там делал? - улыбнулся Джей.  
\- Собираюсь приготовить блинчики к твоему приходу.  
\- Банановые?  
\- Естественно. Так что не наедайся сильно.  
Эклз подошел и поцеловал Джареда в щеку.  
\- Как мило, - рассмеялся Джей. - Кстати, как я выгляжу?  
\- Замечательно. Но учти, у хороших людей джинсы так задницу не обтягивают.   
\- Кто бы говорил.  
\- Лично на мне они весят.  
Джаред с грустью кивнул.  
\- Ты у меня еще такой худой.  
\- Джей, не начинай только…  
\- Просто тебе надо восстанавливать силы.  
\- Этим и занимаюсь. Иди уже, горе мое, - вздохнул Дженсен, слегка подталкивая Падалеки к выходу. - Мне еще блины печь.  
\- Ухожу, ухожу. Просто я тут спросить хотел…  
\- Что еще? - Эклз выжидающе скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Я много думал в последнее время…  
\- Нда?  
\- Джен, вот если бы я… если бы я…  
\- Джей, я серьезно, у меня там блины.  
\- Сейчас, сейчас. Вот, чтобы ты сказал, если бы я предложил тебе пожениться? - на одном дыхании выпалил Джаред и почему-то закрыл глаза.  
Повисла тишина. Джей осторожно открыл один глаз и увидел, что Дженсен смотрит на него и улыбается.  
\- Джен, я же серьезно предлагаю, - робко произнес он.  
\- Я знаю. Я бы сказал…Хм… Пожалуй, я бы сказал, что Дженсен Падалеки звучит изумительно.  
Эклз подошел совсем близко, так что Джаред мог чувствовать его дыхание на своих губах.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Джей, - прошептал Джен, целуя его.  
\- Кажется, я никуда сейчас не пойду, - выдохнул он, отстраняясь.   
\- Топай давай. Я обещал Чаду, что ты будешь вовремя, - Дженсен еще раз слегка прикоснулся к его губам.  
\- Уже ушел.  
Джаред открыл дверь и тут же обернулся.  
\- Ты обещал, что всё будет в порядке.  
\- Будет. Передавай привет Чаду. Блинчики и я будем тебя ждать.  
Дверь за Джеем закрылась. Эклз смотрел из окна, как Джаред садится в машину и отъезжает от дома. На прощание Падалеки высунулся из окна и помахал рукой. Дженсен тоже помахал в ответ и даже послал воздушный поцелуй, когда Джаред этого уже не видел.

* * * 

Серые потертые джинсы, футболка и спортивная куртка. Дженсен взял с полки кепку и черные очки. За десять минут ему надо было дойти до кафе напротив Центрального парка и потом как можно скорее вернуться назад.  
\- Я же обещал Джею блинов, - прошептал он, закрывая дверь.  
До кафе он добрался быстрее, чем предполагал. Правда, ему постоянно казалось, что люди как-то странно на него оглядываются. Эклз убеждал себя, что это только воображение.   
Колокольчик, висевший над дверью, звякнул, когда он вошел. Дженсен окинул взглядом небольшой зал кафе. Чарли сидел за дальним столиком в углу.  
\- Боже мой, кого я вижу! - молодой человек, улыбаясь, встал на встречу Дженсену.  
\- Привет, - бросил Джен.  
\- Как же я рад тебя видеть! Я и в самом деле испугался, что ты сменил поставщика, - Чарли понизил голос и поддался вперед. - Но судя по твоему виду все эти дни ты жил на сухом пойке.  
Дженсен невольно вздрогнул, вспоминая свое мертвенно бледное лицо с впавшими щеками и лихорадочно блестящими глазами, которое отражалось в зеркале еще пару дней назад.  
\- Не беспокойся. Чарли принес немного звездной пыли для нашей звездочки.  
Он фамильярно похлопал Эклза по плечу и скользнул ладонью по его шее.  
\- Я, кажется, говорил – не смей меня так называть.  
Дженсен резко скинул его руку.  
\- Извини, извини. Не хотел тебя обидеть, красавчик, - Чарли иронично улыбнулся.  
\- Ты принес?  
\- Конечно же. Для тебя любой каприз.   
Он вынул из кармана маленький черный квадратик и протянул Дженсену.  
\- Мне нужна тройная.  
\- Что? Малыш, я не хочу, чтоб у тебя случился передоз. Таких клиентов как ты по пальцам пересчитать можно.  
\- Не твое дело. Я плачУ, ты поставляешь, - зло процедил Дженсен.  
\- Но, красавчик, я не ношу с собой столько. Максимум двойная. А позволь полюбопытствовать, зачем тебе столько? Решил друга своего угостить?  
\- Повторяю еще раз, Чарли. Это не твое дело.  
\- Может тебе нужен более эффективный кайф так сказать? - молодой человек игриво подмигнул. - Могу посоветовать это.  
Он украдкой достал из кармана упаковку из четырех шприцов и протянул Дженсену.  
\- Вот – формула счастья. Немного нагреть и можно смело вводить непосредственно себе в душу, - Чарли рассмеялся. - Тебе понравится, звезда.  
Он сделал ударения на последнем слове. Дженсен взял шприцы и сунул в карман.  
\- Сколько?  
\- Расценки как обычно. А машинки для ввода счастья в подарок.  
Эклз вытащил бумажник и протянул ему несколько купюр.  
\- Как приятно иметь дело с платежеспособным клиентом, - промурлыкал молодой человек. - Хотя, иногда, я мечтаю о том, чтобы у тебя не было денег. И тогда… - он многозначительно посмотрел на Дженсена. - Я бы предложил тебе приемлемую форму оплаты, не прибегая к этим жалким бумажкам, красавчик.  
Парень встал со своего места и уже хотел уйти, но Эклз схватил его за рукав рубашки.  
\- Второй пакет, Чарли.  
Молодой человек наклонился так, что его губы дотрагивались до уха Дженсена.  
\- Прости, отвлекся, малыш.  
Он вложил конвертик прямо в ладонь Эклза и легонько пробежался пальцами по его запястью.  
\- До скорой встречи, красавчик.  
\- Пошел к черту.  
\- Уже иду, - рассмеялся парень и вышел из кафе.  
Дженсен еще сидел за столиком какое-то время, потирая запястье так, как будто оно было чем-то испачкано. Потом сжал в кулаке два маленьких непрозрачных конвертика и тоже вышел на улицу.

* * *

\- Джей!  
\- Чад, как я рад тебя видеть!  
Джаред заключил в объятья поднявшегося из-за столика Мюррея.   
\- Здорово, что ты приехал!  
\- Не думал вас застать. Говорили, что вы уже укатили в Техас.  
Они сели за столик напротив друг друга, улыбаясь.  
\- Дела задержали. Если повезет, то только в следующем месяце попадем домой.  
\- А как же ваши планы съездить в Европу на каникулах?  
\- Кажется, ничего не выходит, - тяжело вздохнул Джаред.  
\- Джей, что у вас происходит? Дженсен показался мне по телефону каким-то странным. Да и ты выглядишь так, как будто недавно вышел из больницы. Ты вообще спишь?  
\- Конечно, сплю. Просто… знаешь… - замялся Падалеки.  
Чад был его другом, но почему-то Джаред никак не мог решиться рассказать ему о проблеме Джена. Хотя, иногда, он физически ощущал потребность c кем-нибудь поговорить о своей беде.  
\- Джей, не тяни. Говори как есть. Я же вижу, что-то не так, - Чад постарался заглянуть ему в глаза. Джаред поспешно отвел взгляд.  
\- Добрый день. Что будете заказывать? - прервала их подошедшая официантка.  
\- Стейк, - сказал Чад, улыбаясь.  
\- Мне тоже, - прибавил Падалеки.  
\- И два пива, пожалуйста, - Мюррей вопросительно посмотрел на Джареда. Тот утвердительно кивнул в ответ.  
\- Это весь заказ? - осведомилась девушка.  
\- Да.  
\- Вам пиво сейчас принести?  
\- Было бы неплохо, - поспешно ответил Джаред.  
Чад удивленно посмотрел на него и согласно кивнул.  
\- Джей, что с тобой? Пиво до еды? Часом не заболел?  
\- Иди к черту, Мюррей, - огрызнулся он.  
Они молчали до тех пор, пока официантка не принесла две кружки с пенистым напитком и не поставила перед ними. Джаред взял свою и выпил залпом практически половину. Чад наблюдал за ним с приоткрытым ртом.  
\- Джей, - робко произнес он. - Пожалуйста, скажи, что происходит.  
\- Я не знаю что сказать, Чад…  
\- У вас с Дженсеном проблемы или у тебя проблемы? Или только у него?  
\- У нас, - коротко ответил Падалеки, смотря на кружку, как будто в ней можно было найти ответ.  
\- Эй, чувак, истина в вине вообще-то, а не в пиве, - попытался пошутить друг.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Джаред, не отрывая взгляда.  
\- А начиналось всё так хорошо. Мы были рада друг друга видеть и прочее, - вздохнул Чад и прибавил. - Джей, я же твой друг. Можешь рассказать мне о чем угодно. Я постараюсь помочь, правда.  
\- Я знаю, Чад. Просто мне тяжело об этом говорить.   
\- А ты попробуй.  
Мюррей слегка поддался вперед, выражая всем своим видом, что готов внимательно слушать.   
\- Я узнал об этом месяц назад… - неуверенно начал Джаред. - Нашел Дженсена на полу в ванной. В кармане у него был пакетик с кокаином.  
\- Что? - Чад удивленно захлопал ресницами. - Дженсен и наркотики. Это невозможно!  
\- Не перебивай меня, пожалуйста, - тихо попросил Джей.  
\- Прости. Продолжай.  
\- Мы тогда поссорились из-за этого. Но потом он пообещал, что завяжет. Тогда Дженсен обманул меня… - он закусил губу и немного помолчал. - Я еще раз застукал его, но уже в туалете клуба, мы там отмечали день рождения приятеля. А потом… потом начался этот кошмар на съемочной площадке.  
Чад больше не прерывал его, только внимательно смотрел, понимая, как тяжело другу дается каждое слово.  
\- Он оскорблял и унижал меня при всей съемочной группе. Я думал, ничего хуже быть не может. Таким ничтожеством я еще никогда себя не чувствовал. Просто втаптывал меня в грязь. А я сидел и пялился на него как дурак, потому что не мог поверить, что это мой Джен. Но ты бы видел, что потом творилось с ним. Дженсен то орал на меня, то просил прощения… Боже, я не знал что делать. Просто не понимал, что происходит. А потом он снова пообещал бросить… - Джаред на мгновение закрыл глаза. - И он бросил. Чад, я думал, что сойду с ума за эти несколько дней. Началась ломка или как это называется… Дженсен вообще не понимал, что происходило, он себя то осознавал с трудом. Меня, иногда, не узнавал.  
Джаред потер рукой лоб и отпил из кружки.  
\- Продолжай, - тихо попросил Мюррей, слегка дотронувшись до его руки.  
\- Он устроил настоящий погром в доме. Мне пришлось отдать Сэди и Херли соседке на несколько недель. Он не спал, не ел… А потом я нашел его в ванной с бритвой в руках…  
\- Боже… - выдохнул Чад.  
\- Он изрезал себя так, что на его груди живого места не осталось. Я захожу, а Джен там… на полу… вся футболка в крови… и кафель… а в руке лезвие зажато…  
\- Ты вызвал врачей?  
\- Какие врачи? - Джаред горько усмехнулся. - Дженсен запретил. Даже когда у него была запредельно высокая температура, он не разрешил мне кого-нибудь вызвать.  
\- Джей, зачем ты его послушался? Ты как ребенок, честное слово… Разве можно слушать человека, который находится в таком состоянии.  
\- Думаешь, я мог ему отказать тогда? Ты бы его видел, Чад… Я думал, что это конец. Думал, что теряю его…  
Джаред замолчал, закрыв лицо руками.  
\- Джей, а что теперь? - осторожно спросил Мюррей.  
Падалеки убрал руки и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Что теперь? Не знаю… Дженсена больше не лихорадит. Он в сознании и даже начал есть и спать. Но… как будто он живет во сне. Не реагирует ни на что. Я вижу, что пытается смеяться, шутить, развлекать меня разговорами. А сам в это время где-то далеко, не со мной. Я до ужаса боялся оставлять его, но ему всё-таки удалось меня уговорить. Правда, сегодня, когда он меня провожал, мне показалось, что всё снова в порядке. Поцеловал на прощанье, - он грустно улыбнулся. - Передал тебе привет и обещал испечь банановые блинчики. Всё было так естественно… И я спросил хотел бы он, чтоб мы поженились.  
\- И что сказал Джен?  
\- Сказал, что Дженсен Падалеки звучит изумительно, - Джаред впервые за свой рассказ счастливо улыбнулся.  
\- Господи, и почему ты его так любишь, - простонал Чад. - Джей, это просто мазохизм какой-то.  
\- Ничего не могу сказать тебе на это.  
\- Вот! Тебе даже сказать на нечего! Джаред, пойми, так просто всё не закончится!  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Нет, ты не знаешь, - Чад грустно покачал головой. - У меня был один знакомый, который попался на кокаин и я видел, что с ним стало. Поверь, это ужасно.  
\- Я не брошу Дженсена, - Джаред повысил голос и с вызовом посмотрел на друга.  
\- Я же не говорю об этом, - вздохнул Мюррей .- Я о том, что Джену нужна квалифицированная медицинская помощь.  
\- Но ведь ему лучше, - робко попытался возразить Падалеки.  
\- Лучше, - фыркнул друг.- Ну ты скажешь! Не будь таким наивным. Сколько дней прошло с тех пор, как он последний раз принимал?   
\- Больше недели.  
\- Джей, это мало. Если ломка прошла это не значит, что он избавился от зависимости. Его всё так же тянет к наркотикам.  
\- И… и что делать?  
\- Уф! Я повторюсь, но ты как ребенок. У меня есть телефон и адрес той клиники, где лечился мой знакомый.  
\- Но если кто узнает о зависимости Дженсена ему конец, его карьере конец! - Джаред даже привстал со стула.  
\- Поверь, деньги творят чудеса, - усмехнулся Чад, вынимая блокнот и выписывая что-то из него на бумажку. - Полная анонимность. Скажут, что лечат его от диабета, аллергии.  
\- Диабета, аллергии??  
\- Я же не врач, чтоб придумывать правдоподобный диагноз. А там специалисты, они помогут.  
Чад протянул ему листок с телефоном и адресом клиники.  
\- Спроси доктора Спенсера. Он моего знакомого просто с того света вытащил.  
Джаред неуверенно взял протянутый листок.  
\- Но как мне уговорить Дженсена?  
\- Тут, друг, тебе карты в руки. Ты же любовь всей его жизни. Используй шантаж. Скажи, что бросишь его, если не согласиться на лечение.  
\- Чад, - Джаред нахмурился.  
\- Прости, Джей, не хотел тебя обидеть, - тут же повинился Мюррей. - Просто беспокоюсь за тебя. И за Дженсена. Ну и наломали вы дров ребята. Ни на минуту нельзя вас оставить.  
\- Это точно, - улыбнулся Джаред.  
\- И знаешь что?  
\- Что?  
\- Тебе лучше пойти домой. Не стоит оставлять Дженса одного на такое долгое время.  
Джаред поспешно встал.  
\- Ты прав, Чад. Прости, что вечер не удался. Мой стейк - твой, так сказать в качестве компенсации. Всё равно мне сейчас ничего в горло не лезет.  
\- Понимаю, - кивнул Чад. - Джей, а как ты думаешь, почему Дженсен начал принимать наркотики? Что за этим скрыто?  
\- Откуда такая уверенность, что за наркотиками скрыто что-то еще? - тихо спросил Джаред. Он тысячи раз задавал себе этот вопрос и каждый раз не находил ответа. Или боялся его найти.  
\- За наркотиками всегда что-то скрывается, - ответил Чад. – Надеюсь, тебе удастся его уговорить. Если нет, то зови меня на помощь. Я еще три дня в городе.  
\- Спасибо за предложение, но думаю, я справлюсь.  
\- Удачи. И передавай привет Джену. Пусть берется за ум.  
\- Обязательно. Еще раз спасибо, Чад. Пока.  
\- Пока, - проговорил Мюррей, задумчиво смотря вслед уходящему другу.

* * *

Дженсен влетел в дом так, как будто за ним гнался монстр. Поспешно закрыл дверь и, не разуваясь, прошел в гостиную. В доме было всё так же тихо. Значит, Джей еще не пришел, и у него было время.   
Эклз подошел к маленькому прозрачному журнальному столику и смахнул с него газеты. Осторожно провел ладонью по прохладной, гладкой поверхности. Он прикрыл глаза и облизал пересохшие губы.  
\- Сейчас или никогда… - прошептал Дженсен.  
Поспешно опустился на колени перед низким столиком и выложил на него содержимое своих карманов. Два конвертика с порошком, четыре шприца. Рядом со всем этим положил кредитную карточку и купюру, которая первая попалась в бумажнике.  
Дженсен всё еще тяжело дышал после своего забега от кафе до дома. Какое-то время он просто смотрел на лежащие перед ним предметы, тщательно их изучая. Потом открыл один из конвертиков и высыпал его содержимое на стол. Кокаин легкой белой пылью лег на зеркальную поверхность. Медленно, будто вспоминая забытые движения, Дженсен взял кредитную карточку и разровнял порошок в две аккуратный короткие дорожки. Потом повторил свое действие и замер удовлетворенный результатом.  
«Не слишком ли много за раз?» - пронеслось в голове.  
\- Стандартная доза… - хрипло проговорил Эклз вслух.  
Он взял со стола скомканную банкноту и разгладил её. Из его груди вырвался смех.  
\- Доллар. Один доллар…  
Дженсен смеялся надсадно до боли в животе и груди. Пока из глаз не потекли слезы, а смех не стал походить то ли на вой, то ли на рыдания.  
\- Один доллар. Я дорого ценю свою жизнь.  
Он вытер выступившие слезы и одним движением свернул купюру в трубочку. Стараясь не дышать, Джен наклонился над столом.  
«Два вдоха и реальность снова станет осязаема. Снова можно будет чувствовать. Снова можно будет жить. И всё будет хорошо. Замечательно. А как же Джей?»  
Дженсен замер.  
\- Джей…  
Он внимательно посмотрел на две белые полоски перед собой. Они манили, обещая счастье, обещая настоящую жизнь.  
 _… чтобы ты сказал, если бы я предложил тебе пожениться…  
… пожалуй, я бы сказал, что Дженсен Падалеки звучит изумительно…_  
\- Всё будет хорошо, Джаред. Я обещаю.

* * *

Господи, как он ненавидел себя и пробки! Вот уже сорок минут он пытается дозвониться домой. И вот уже больше часа он пытается туда попасть.  
Джаред в бешенстве бьет по рулю.  
Как можно было поддаться на уговоры? Как можно было оставить Дженсена так надолго одного?  
Падалеки застонал и уронил голову на руль. Снова набрал номер. Гудки в трубке. Может он не слышит звонка? Ага, целый час не слышит!  
\- Боже… Только бы ничего плохого не случилось, - прошептал Джаред.  
Зеленый форт мигнул фарами и поехал вперед. Он нажал на газ, моля всех богов о том, чтобы пробка немного рассосалась.  
Чад сказал, что у Дженсена не прошла тяга к наркотикам. Он и сам это знал. Но так хотелось верить, что Джену хоть немного лучше, что Джаред сам помог себя обмануть.  
\- Может всё обойдется. И существует какая-нибудь объективная причина, почему он не берет трубку. Например, телефонный кабель неисправен. Авария на линии. Пошел навестить Сэди и Херли к миссис Эрикс.  
«Господи, нельзя же быть таким дураком» - настойчиво повторял внутренний голос. -«Главное, чтоб ничего серьезного не случилось».  
\- Главное, чтоб я побыстрее доехал, а уж там разберусь. Сегодня же позвоним в клинику и обо всём договоримся. И пусть Джен хоть что придумывает, но я это сделаю. И там его точно вылечат. Ведь, правда?  
Джаред с тоской посмотрел на светофор, загоревшийся красным.   
…но если вдруг что-то пойдет не так… - зазвучал в голове голос Дженсена.- Ты не расстраивайся… Нет, не так… Ты постарайся пережить это. У тебя всё будет замечательно и без меня. Ты будешь счастлив. Любимая работа, друзья, семья. Всё будет хорошо. Ты главное не зацикливайся, договорились?  
\- Не-е-ет! - простонал Джей.  
… ты обещал, что всё будет в порядке.  
\- Будет…  
Замигал желтый, и тут же сменился зеленым. Джаред резко крутанул руль, выворачивая в переулок. Так он доедет быстрее. Главное не запутаться. И вдавил педаль газа в пол.

* * *

Вдох. И одна полоска исчезла со стола. Вдох. И на поверхности остался легкие белый налет. Мысли как будто стираются ластиком. Ты закрываешь глаза, запрокидывая голову. Вдыхаешь полной грудью. Опускаешь руки, чувствуя, как всё тело наполняется радужным светом.  
Ты резко распахиваешь глаза. Звон, треск, искры. Вакуум - непроницаемый купол вокруг тебя рушится. Он осыпается мелкими осколками, и реальность взрывается красками. Накрывает тебя с головой волной ощущений, которых ты так жаждал.  
Ты кричишь от счастья. От того, что снова чувствуешь себя живым. И смеешься. Смеешься.   
Всё оказалось так просто. Просто…  
Ты вскакиваешь и кружишься по комнате. Мир вокруг тебя существует и теперь он принадлежит тебе.  
\- Мне-е-е-е!!  
От нахлынувших эмоций ты не знаешь что делать, так хочется двигаться, парить, бежать. Всё вместе и всё по отдельности.   
Ты подходишь к музыкальному центру. Музыка. Берешь диск. Какой? Неважно. Главное, что это музыка. Она заставит всё вокруг петь. Ты снова можешь слышать звуки, ты можешь их видеть.  
Поворачиваешь регулятор на полную мощность. Из колонок доносятся ударные, к ним добавляется легкий ритм. И ты танцуешь. Просто двигаешься, как тебе хочется. Как велит музыка.  
Какое-то время ничего не существует кроме этой яркости, этой звучности, этой полноты.   
Но вдруг музыка становится тише, а краски бледнеют. Ты знаешь, как с этим справиться. Пританцовывая, идешь на кухню и берешь ложку, потом в спальне находишь зажигалку, которую подарил один знакомый. Зачем, кстати, подарил? Ты же не куришь… Или куришь, но крайне редко?  
Возвращаешься в гостиную. Открываешь второй конвертик от Чарли.   
…немного нагреть и можно смело вводить непосредственно себе в душу…   
А где она эта душа? Оглядываешься. Твоей души сейчас здесь нет. А где она? Что она такое?  
Ты улыбаешься, вспоминая растрепанные волосы и ямочки на щеках, ласковый, родной голос и легкие шаги. Твоей души здесь нет. Но скоро вы воссоединитесь. Твое божество совсем скоро придет, и ты споешь для него, как и обещал. Снова улыбаешься и берешь шприц.   
Ловким движением наполняешь его. Ты и не знал, что так умеешь. Вскидываешь шприц и слегка стучишь пальцами по нему, выгоняя пузырьки воздуха. Скидываешь куртку. Вытягиваешь левую руку. Интересно, а обязательно попадать в вену? Чарли об этом не говорил.  
Игла легко входит в сгиб локтя. Ты даже не чувствуешь боли. Так незначительный укол. Теперь ввести всё. Ты видишь, как шприц становится пустым. Вытаскиваешь иглу. На месте прокола выступает кровь. Слизываешь красные капли. Тебе кажется, что у них вкус кокаина.  
Какое-то время ничего не происходит. Ты неподвижно стоишь около журнального столика, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. И тут мир снова взрывается. Но этот взрыв не похож на первый. Он заставляет тебя согнуться пополам. Шприц выпадает из руки. Грудь сдавливает тисками, и твой крик превращается в хрип. Падаешь на колени. Ты ощущаешь, что сердце ускорят ритм. Его удары гулко отдаются в ушах.  
Что происходит?  
Судорожно хватаешь ртом воздух. Кашель. Нестерпимый кашель рвет легкие. Снова сгибаешься, утыкаясь лбом в ковер. Сердце бешено стучит в груди, вырываясь наружу. Ты хватаешься руками за грудь, пытаешься удержать взбесившееся сердце.  
Мир снова взрывается красками. Но на этот раз это все возможные оттенки черного и серого. Ты задыхаешься от ужаса, впиваясь пальцами в грудь. По лицу струиться пот, но ты почти его не чувствуешь. Из глаз катятся слезы. Но тебе кажется, что их нет. Комната начинает неистово вертеться, то изгибаясь, то расширяясь. А сердце не умолкает. Его стук перекрывает музыку, ревущую из колонок. Воздуха в комнате становится всё меньше и меньше. Тебе почти нечем дышать. Задыхаясь, шепчешь:  
\- Хватит… хватит…  
Вокруг становится всё темнее. Уже никаких оттенков. Только черный. И в этой темноте безумный стук сердца. Страх, паника, ужас и понимание… Ошибка, которая обернулась для тебя катастрофой. Сердце продолжает сходить с ума, выстукивая невообразимый ритм.  
Какой-то отблеск света. Ты падаешь на пол, задевая рукой журнальный столик. До одури вглядываешься в пустоту перед собой, но видишь только черноту и слышишь только безумный стук своего сердца. Грудь с трудом поднимается и опускается, во рту пересохло и воздух обжигает горло. Сквозь адский шум ты слышишь голос. Пытаешься встать. Но даже не двигаешься с места. Губы шевельнулись, но ничего не произнесли. А так хотелось закричать из последних сил:   
\- Джаред!

* * *

Джаред тормозит прямо на газоне. Руки дрожат и плохо слушаются, когда он открывает дверцу машины и буквально вываливается наружу. Из дома доносится громкая музыка. Это тот самый сборник, который он купил для одной из вечеринок. Вы ставили его всего один раз. Дженсен не любит такую музыку, да и Джареду она не особо нравится. Но почему-то сейчас эта музыка особенно отвратительна. Она заставляет сердце болезненно сжаться.   
\- Пожалуйста… пожалуйста… пожалуйста, - как молитву шепчет Джей, запинаясь на ступеньках.  
Два поворота ключа и дверь открывается, выпуская наружу заводной танцевальный ритм.  
\- Дженсен! - кричит Джаред так громко как может.  
Но из-за музыки он даже не слышит сам себя. Она оглушает, дезориентирует. Холодная струйка пота стекает по спине.  
Это похоже на страшный сон. Он медленно входит в дом. Дверь за ним остается приоткрытой. Джаред бросает куртку на пол и, не снимая кроссовок, проходит в глубь комнат. В гостиной музыка просто чудовищно громкая. Она рвет колонки, заставляя книжные полки вибрировать. Он обводит комнату неуверенным взглядом.  
В глаза бросается перевернутый журнальный столик, около него два маленьких черных конвертика.   
\- Джен!  
Падалеки делает неуверенный шаг к дивану.  
\- О боже…  
Он видит руку, которую едва можно заметить из-за перевернутого стола. Джаред оббегает диван и останавливается как вкопанный. Глаза расширяются от ужаса.  
\- Дженсен…  
Музыка неистовствует, заполняя собой всё пространство вокруг.   
Эклз лежит на полу, раскинув руки. Джаред замечает шприц, валяющийся около ножки дивана. Ноги подкашиваются, и он падает на колени рядом с Дженсеном.   
Глаза у Джена широко распахнуты, зрачки расширены настолько, что глаза кажутся абсолютно черными. И только присмотревшись можно заметить тонкий зеленый ободок радужки. Абсолютно белое, бескровное лицо. Слегка приоткрытый рот и ниточка слюны, стекающая по подбородку.   
Трясущейся рукой Джаред тянется к его побелевшим губам.  
\- Дженсен.  
Его голоса не слышно. Всё тонет в звуках музыки. Джей весь содрогается в беззвучном рыдании. В груди так больно, что невозможно терпеть. И Джаред начинает тихо стонать, потому что больше нет сил сдерживать это жгучее, невыносимое чувство внутри. Рука дрожит около застывших губ, не решаясь прикоснуться. Но неожиданно для себя Джаред чувствует на своих пальцах еле уловимое теплое дыхание.  
\- Джен…  
Всматривается в лежащего на полу. Как он мог не заметить сразу! Грудь порывисто поднимается и опускается, пальцы на левой руке слегка подрагивают. Но лицо и глаза так же неподвижны. Он поспешно прикладывает два пальца к шее Эклза, и чувствует сумасшедший, бешено бьющийся пульс.  
\- Господи, господи… Держись, Джени. Ты слышишь меня?!  
Он встряхивает Дженсена за плечи и из его груди вырывается сдавленный хрип.  
\- Прости… прости… Я сейчас… Я что-нибудь придумаю… Держись!  
Джаред старается заставить себя дышать ровно. Мысли скачут в такт орущей музыке.  
…спроси доктора Спенсера. Он моего знакомого просто с того света вытащил…  
\- Чад… Клиника…   
Джаред резко вскакивает на ноги. Комната плывет перед глазами. То ли пот, то ли слезы мешают видеть четко.  
\- Я быстро, Джени. Я быстро.  
Он срывается с места и несется в коридор, где бросил свою куртку. С разбега падает на колени, не чувствуя боли от удара, и судорожно начинает шарить по карманам куртки. Наконец-то, ему удалось найти свой сотовый и бумажку, которую дал Чад. Джаред пытается набрать номер, но руки так трясутся, что он просто не попадает по этим маленьким кнопкам, да и музыка мешает сосредоточиться.   
Джей снова вскакивает с места и бежит в гостиную, останавливаясь у играющего центра. С трудом понимая, что делать, он нажимает на все кнопки подряд, постоянно оглядываясь на лежащего без движений Дженсена. Звук становится то четче, то глуше, то добавляется басов, то сильнее звучит электрогитара. Джаред в отчаянье хватается за голову. Тут его взгляд падает на шнур от центра, тянущийся вниз. Он нагибается и одним движение вырывает вилку из розетки. Наступившая тишина режет уши, заполняет комнату и давит, перекрывая кислород.  
Джаред опять пытается набрать номер клиники, сбиваясь и начиная заново.  
\- Давай же… Давай!  
В трубке слышатся гудки.  
\- Здравствуйте, клиника доктора Спенсера. Чем могу помочь? - послышался в телефоне приятный женский голос.  
\- Зд… Здравствуйте, - Джаред делает над собой усилие и всё-таки справляется с дрожащим голосом. - Мне нужен доктор Спенсер. Срочно.  
\- Вам повезло, он еще в клинике. Сейчас соединю.  
Джаред слышит неразборчивый шум и шипение в трубке.  
\- Только бы не разъединилось, - прошептал он.  
\- Доктор Спенсер. Я вас слушаю, - приветливо проговорил врач.  
\- Здравствуйте, доктор. Меня зовут Джаред Падалеки. Мне посоветовал к вам обратиться Чад Майкл Мюррей. Вы лечили его друга, - быстро протараторил Джей.  
\- Да всё верно. Чем я могу вам помочь? - голос доктора стал серьезней.  
\- Мой… мой парень. У него, кажется, передозировка… Он еле дышит, сердце бьется как бешеное. Ни на что не реагирует.  
\- Как давно начался приступ? Что он принимал? - быстро проговорил Спенсер.  
\- Я не знаю как давно. Я пришел минут пять назад и застал его таким, - Джаред подошел к Дженсену и снова опустился около него на колени. - Скорее всего кокаин. Он недавно пытался завязать. Около него еще валяется шприц…  
Из глаза покатились слезы. Джаред больше не мог их сдерживать. Он опустил руку и начал гладить Джена по волосам.  
\- Диктуйте адрес и имя пациента, мистер Падалеки.  
«Пациента», - то ли с облегчением, то ли с ужасом пронеслось в голове Джареда.  
\- Вэлинстрит сорок шесть, дом сто восемнадцать. Имя Дженсен Эклз.  
\- Через семь минут бригада будет у вас.  
\- Если что дверь открыта, - пробормотал Джей, не отрывая взгляда от бледного лица.  
\- Следите за его пульсом, мистер Падалеки. Мы скоро будем.  
\- Пожалуйста, скорее…  
Он нажал отбой. Телефон выпал из руки и со стуком упал на пол.  
\- Джени, ты слышишь меня? Сейчас приедут врачи. Они помогут… Господи, зачем я тебя оставил? Зачем?!  
Джаред уткнулся в грудь Дженсена, чувствуя неистово стучащее сердце. Он сжал в кулаках его футболку.  
\- Что же ты наделал? Боже… Джен…  
 _… блинчики и я будем тебя ждать…_  
\- Почему ты не дождался меня?  
Сердце Джареда то же набирало скорость, со всей силы ударяясь в грудь. Он поднял голову и с силой втянул носом воздух. Слезы катились по щекам. Пальцы больше не сжимали футболку Джена. Одной рукой он приподнял голову Эклза и положил себе на колени, другую расположил напротив сердца, ощущая глухие быстрые удары.  
 _…здравствуй, здравствуй, дорогое божество мое!.. Наконец, наконец мы можем разговаривать!.. У меня столько есть тебе сказать!..._  
\- Дженсен, не смей… Слышишь! Ты же обещал, что всё будет в порядке! Ты же обещал, черт побери!  
 _…всё будет в порядке, Джей. Со мной всё будет в порядке.  
\- Обещаешь?  
\- Обещаю…_  
\- Зачем ты мне соврал!  
Джаред в отчаянье посмотрел на часы. Кажется, прошло четыре минуты. Как медленно тянулось время. Дыхание Дженсена становилось всё более прерывистым и тяжелым.  
 _… пожалуй, я бы сказал, что Дженсен Падалеки звучит изумительно…_  
\- Я не верю… Не верю… Это сон… сон… - бормотал Джаред, раскачиваясь в такт, тикающим часам.  
Четыре с половиной минуты. Четыре минуты и тридцать две секунды. Тридцать три… тридцать четыре…  
 _…Всё просто… Я тебя люблю…_  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя.   
_…но если вдруг что-то пойдет не так… Ты не расстраивайся… Нет, не так… Ты постарайся пережить это. У тебя всё будет замечательно и без меня. Ты будешь счастлив. Любимая работа, друзья, семья. Всё будет хорошо. Ты главное не зацикливайся, договорились?_  
\- Замолчи! Замолчи немедленно! Джени, не-е-ет! Это неправда! Неправда-а-а…  
Джаред закрыл рот ладонью, чтобы не закричать от бессилия и страха. Под левой рукой билось из последних сил сердце Дженсена.  
 _… извини, я, кажется, помешал.  
\- Нисколько. Собственно говоря, пел я именно для тебя.  
\- Для меня?  
\- А ты еще здесь кого-то видишь? Конечно же для тебя…_  
Джаред прижал Дженсена к себе.  
\- Я не отдам тебя… Ни за что… не отдам.  
Слезы капали на мертвенно бледное лицо и стекали по щекам. Черные остановившиеся глаза смотрели в пустоту. Грудь порывисто поднималась и опускалась.   
Неожиданно Дженсен дернулся. Его глаза распахнулись еще шире, а рот открылся как будто в немом крике.  
\- Джен!  
Перепуганный Джаред схватил его за плечи. Тело Эклза напряглось и выгнулось дугой. Голова соскользнула с колен Джея.  
\- Дженсен!!  
Губы Дженсена начали синеть. Тело на мгновение расслабилось, опадая на пол, но только для того, чтоб через мгновение его затрясло.  
\- Боже... Нет! Джени!  
Джаред в панике постарался прижать сотрясающегося в конвульсиях Эклза к полу. Его тело выгибалось, голова дергалась из стороны в сторону. Джей чувствовал, как отдаются удары сердца во всем теле.   
\- Дженсен, очнись! - в отчаянье закричал он.   
\- Мистер Падалеки, - послышался мужской незнакомый голос из коридора.  
\- Я здесь! - прокричал Джей.  
В комнату ворвались два мужчины и женщина.  
\- Отойдите, пожалуйста.  
Один из мужчин помог Джареду быстро подняться и отвел его в сторону. Второй присел около бьющегося в конвульсиях Эклза и приложил пальцы к шее.  
\- Срочно дефибриллятор.  
Женщина ловко подала мужчине небольшой чемоданчик и распорола маленькими ножницами футболку Дженсена.  
\- Эллис, двести сорок джоулей. Отойти.  
Послышался звук заряжающегося дефибриллятора. Доктор приложил его к груди Эклза и нажал кнопки. Тело слегка выгнулось от удара тока.  
\- Триста джоулей, - проговорил мужчина, проверив пульс. - Разряд.  
И снова тело Дженсена содрогнулось от соприкосновения с дефибриллятором. Джаред стоял, сжав кулаки, и заворожено смотрел на то, как врач отдает приказ повысить напряжение до триста двадцати, на то, как медсестра поворачивает переключатель мощности. Издалека донесся голос:  
\- Разряд.  
Дженсен выгибается и тут же падает на ковер. Джаред не видит его лица, но знает, что глаза сейчас широко открыты, а цвет кожи такой же белый, как у мертвеца. И веснушек совсем не видно. Он отгоняет эту мысль. С трудом сглатывает ком в горле.   
\- Есть пульс, - слышится чей-то голос.  
\- Кислород и носилки срочно!  
Мужчина, стоявший рядом с ним, бежит в коридор и что-то кричит. Тут же появляются еще двое. Дженсену надевают кислородную маску и укладывают на носилки.  
Теперь его глаза закрыты, а на груди виднеются красные следы от дефибриллятора.   
\- Быстро. В реанимацию его, - отдает указания врач.  
Джаред срывается с места.  
\- Я с вами.  
\- А вы кто ему, простите? - мягко спрашивает медсестра.  
Падалеки мгновение смотрит в её серые внимательные глаза и тихо произносит:  
\- Его муж…  
Женщина не кажется удивленной. Она просто кивает и говорит:  
\- Пойдемте в машину.  
Джаред идет за носилками. Почему то вспоминается последний день съемок, и они с Дженсеном, стоящий под фонарем, после ссоры. Джен такой усталый и разбитый. Он трется щекой о ладонь Падалеки и совсем тихо произносит:  
 _\- Я хочу домой, Джей._  
На глаза снова наворачиваются слезы. Джаред закусывает губу, во рту появляется вкус крови.  
 _… я не отдам тебя нет… нет… нет… нет. Не бросай меня, пожалуйста. Джен, не бросай.  
\- Шшш… успокойся. Не надо. Я этого не стою.  
\- Стоишь… стоишь.  
\- Не плачь, не надо Джаред. Я еще здесь, с тобой… _  
\- Со мной… - прошептал Джаред и захлопнул за собой дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]- Морис Метерлинк – выдающийся драматург, подаривший человечеству «Синюю птицу» - оставил след в театральной жизни всего мира.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эпилог.
> 
> _«Но, знаешь, твоя рука не сильней  
>  Той, что хранит меня.  
> И я, повинуясь одной лишь ей,  
> Стою, не боясь огня.  
> И я лишь ей покоряясь одной  
> Спокойно встречу твой взгляд.  
> Мне жизнь возвратят за той стеной,  
> Где вечно сияет сад»._
> 
> _А. Ахматова  
> _

Прошло почти три дня с тех пор, как он пришел в себя. Его перевели из реанимационного блока в обычную палату. Дженсену сказали, что пять дней он был между жизнью и смертью, но в последний момент всё-таки выбрал первое. Доктор радостно сообщил, что самая болезненная стадия детоксикации прошла за то время, что он был без сознания. Теперь ему предстояло пройти курс реабилитации в клинике, что займет около трех недель. После чего Дженсен мог возвращаться домой. И приходить на консультации и обследования в течение всего года.   
Но Дженсен совсем не был уверен, что ему было куда возвращаться.  
Кормили здесь, в сущности, неплохо, а персонал был вежлив и внимателен. Вот только Дженсену не хотелось есть и было плевать на окружавших его врачей. Доктор велел вводить ему нужные витамины внутривенно, пока к нему не вернется аппетит. Дженсен безразлично пожимал плечами и позволял делать с собой всё, что у годно, не задавая вопросов.   
В первый же день, так сказать, сознательного пребывания в этом месте пришли цветы от Крипке и съемочной группы с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления. И припиской от Эрика, чтобы он уже к концу августа был готов к плодотворной деятельности на благо сериала.   
\- Маньяк… - пробормотал Джен, откладывая открытку в сторону.  
Так же приходили цветы и подарки от друзей и родственников. Приезжала мама. Она привезла домашний пирог. Просидела возле его постели целый час. Почти всё это время она проплакала. Дженсен же просто смотрел в потолок и ничего не говорил. Он вообще не разговаривал в эти дни. Только односложно отвечал на вопросы доктора Спенсера и просил у медсестры воды.   
Пирог он отдал ночной сиделке. Она только грустно улыбнулась, но подарок приняла.  
Вставать с постели и ходить ему пока запрещали. Поэтому всё свободное время Эклз проводил уставившись в потолок. Доктор утверждал, что это всего лишь шоковое состояние после перенесенного стресса. Дженсен кивал и продолжал молчать.  
Он знал то, как попал в клинику. Приветливая медсестричка всё ему рассказала в первый же день. И про звонок Джареда доктору и про его реанимацию, и про Джея, который неотлучно был в больнице все те дни, что он был без сознания. Про то, как мистер Падалеки просто отказывался покидать здание клиника, пока ему точно не скажут что с Дженсеном. Медсестра болтала и болтала, стараясь разговорить пациента. Но тот лишь внимательно смотрел на неё, предпочитая отмалчиваться.  
После его перевода в обычную палату Джаред из клиники пропал. Он не пришел ни в первый день, ни во второй. Мама тоже ничего не сказала по поводу Джея. Да Дженсен и не спрашивал. Только всё смотрел на дверь или резко открывал глаза, если кто-то заходил.  
Он не осуждал Джареда за уход, прекрасно понимая, что после всей причиненной боли, тот просто не мог его видеть. Вот только гнетущее холодное чувство внутри заставляло Дженсена в поту просыпаться по ночам с именем Джея на губах.   
На третий день с утра как обычно принесли завтрак. И как обычно он к нему не притронулась. Медсестра грустно вздохнула и поставила ему капельницу и необходимые уколы. Дженсен покорно подставлял руку и переворачивался на бок. Так же молча, принял положенные таблетки. Потом зашел доктор Спенсер. При звуке открывающейся двери Дженсен повернул голову, но увидев вошедшего врача, потерял интерес и снова уставился в потолок.  
\- Доброе утро, мистер Эклз. Как вы себя чувствуете?  
Дженсен ничего не ответил.  
\- Медсестра Джонсон сказала, что вы опять отказались от завтрака. Мистер Эклз, вы же понимаете, что вам всё равно придется есть. Ваш аппетит уже должен был восстановиться. Не упрямьтесь, пожалуйста. Капельницы с витаминами это, конечно, замечательно, но для выздоровления нужна нормальная еда.  
Дженсен всё смотрел в потолок, не обращая на врача никакого внимания.  
\- Ну, что мне с вами делать? - вздохнул Спенсер. - Учтите, если дело так и дальше пойдет, то мы не сможем вам помочь. Есть шанс, что вы просто впадете в кому, из которой уже не выйдете.  
Потолок был таким белым, а всё вокруг таким не значительным. Дверь больше не открывалась и никто не входил. Дженсен молчал.  
\- Ладно, мистер Эклз. Сегодня я уйду, но завтра нам придется продолжить разговор, - доктор встал с кресла, стоявшего у кровати. - Постарайтесь, хоть немного поесть.  
И он вышел из палаты. Дженсен остался один.   
Вокруг было тихо, лишь попискивали датчики, да мониторы издавали ровный монотонный звук. Порой Дженсену казались знакомые легкие шаги, но тот, кого он так ждал, не приходил.   
Странно, но мыслей в голове тоже не было. Они испарились вместе со всеми слова, которые он знал. И в этой наступившей пустоте не было ничего пугающего. Просто без Джареда она была естественной.   
Ближе к вечеру позвонил отец. Но Дженсен не стал разговаривать. Медсестра постаралась смягчить отказ, сославшись на его шоковое состояние и травму.   
Как-то Дженсен даже слышал, как девушка спросила у доктора Спенсера:  
\- А он вообще будет когда-нибудь разговаривать?  
\- Не знаю, Лиза. Будем надеяться, что да.  
\- Он не похож на остальных наркоманов, что обычно поступают к нам на лечение, - проговорила девушка.  
\- Не наркоманов, а пациентов. Ты забыла устав клиники и пункт о конфиденциальности?   
\- Простите, доктор. Просто он кажется таким несчастным. Надеюсь, вы сможете ему помочь.  
\- Я тоже надеюсь, - вздохнул доктор.

* * *

Четвертый день ничем не отличался от предыдущих. Разве что Лиза немного дольше стояла у его постели, как будто хотела что-то сказать, но так и не решилась.  
Сегодня доктор Спенсер должен был ознакомить Дженсена с пунктами программы реабилитации. Но его это нисколько не интересовало. Просто еще один час созерцания потолка, проведенный под аккомпанемент голоса доктора Спенсера.  
Дверь в палату со стуком открылась. Но на этот раз Дженсен не повернул головы, чтобы посмотреть, кто пришел. Он даже сам удивился, как быстро сломило его это место, заставив потерять интерес ко всему, что его окружало. И причина была до смешного проста. Он понял её сразу же, как открыл глаза и не обнаружил рядом Джареда Падалеки.  
Со дня их знакомства, сколько он помнил, Джаред всегда был рядом. Когда он был нужен и когда хотелось его просто задушить. Когда были праздники или очередной тяжелый съемочный день. Когда он замыкался в себе или орал на всех подряд, не в силах выносить чудовищную нагрузку. Когда весь в крови с бритвой в руках сидел на полу в ванной. Его спасал только Джаред. Всегда только Джей.  
Дженсен глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Ему не хотелось никого видеть и не хотелось ни с кем разговаривать.  
\- Тебя здесь совсем не кормят что ли? Ты стал ужасно худым, - раздался мягкий, знакомый голос.   
Эклз резко распахнул глаза и повернулся так быстро, что в шее что-то хрустнуло.  
На пороге палаты стоял Джаред. В коричневых вельветовых штанах, в грязных кроссовках и в стареньком растянутом темно-зеленом свитере Дженсена. В руках у него был огромный плюшевый слон желтого цвета.   
\- Я тут подзадержался немного. Чад отконвоировал меня домой, как только ты пришел в себя. И заставил меня просидеть там столько времени, сколько потребуется, по его словам, чтобы приобрести товарный вид. Он утверждал, что ты меня просто испугаешься и опять попадешь в реанимацию. Но мне кажется, что это мне в пору пугаться. Можно подумать, что ты не в клинике, а концлагере провел эти дни. Выглядишь ужасно! Просто кошмар. А еще я ездил покупать слона. Помнишь, ты как-то говорил, что слоны должны быть непременно желтыми, чтобы глаз радовали. И светили по ночам как светлячки. Я долго искал такого, но нашел просто желтого. Прости, он не светится, - наконец-то, Падалеки прекратил тараторить и опустил глаза, крепче прижав к себе игрушку.  
Воцарилась тишина. Дженсен всё смотрел и смотрел на продолжавшего стоять в дверях Джареда. Неожиданно всё перед глазами поплыло, и он потерял сознание.

* * * 

Когда Дженсен пришел в себя, то первое что он увидел - было лицо Джея, склонившегося над ним. В его глазах читалось беспокойство и испуг. Но прежде чем Падалеки успел что-либо спросить, Джен прошептал:  
\- Привет…  
\- Привет… - почему-то растерялся Джаред.  
\- Это правда ты?  
\- Правда. А есть сомнения?  
\- Есть. Тебя так долго не было, что я начал думать, что ты моя фантазия.  
\- Это у тебя от недоедания, - с облегчением проговорил Джаред, видя, что Эклз окончательно пришел в себя.  
\- Доктор Спенсер пожаловался?  
Джей кивнул и присел на край кровати. Дженсен осторожно протянул руку и коснулся ладони Джареда. Тот легонько сжал его пальцы в ответ. Какое-то время они просто, молча, смотрели на сцепленные руки. Дженсен первый отвел взгляд и, посмотрев на Джея, проговорил:  
\- А где же мой желтый слон? Это же мне?  
\- Тебе. Вот он.  
Джаред поднял с пола игрушку и усадил рядом с Эклзом. Дженсен тут же обнял слона свободной рукой и прижал к себе. Падалеки при виде этой картины невольно улыбнулся.  
\- Теперь мне будет с кем поговорить, - улыбнулся в ответ Джен.  
\- Значит, ты предпочтешь его общество моему? - Джаред ткнул пальцем в улыбчивую игрушку.   
\- Но ты же не собираешься сидеть около меня безотлучно, - проговорил Эклз и всё внутри почему-то замерло.  
\- Почему бы и нет, - пожал плечами Падалеки.- Я буду следить за тем, как ты ешь. А если будешь отказываться, то буду кормить с ложки. А выгнать они меня не смогут, потому что я твой муж.  
\- Муж?  
\- Просто иначе они бы не позволили мне столько времени проводить в клинике… Хотя Дженсен Падалеки действительно звучит изумительно.  
Дженсен открыл рот, чтоб ответить, но вместо этого просто подался вперед и уткнулся лбом в плечо Джея.  
\- Я думал ты не придешь…  
\- Куда же я денусь? - прошептал Джаред, гладя Дженсена по голове. - «Я всегда буду говорить. Ты будешь понимать меня теперь, мое божество, не правда ли? Да, да, да! Мы будем всё говорить друг другу! Всё, всё, всё. Я буду очень рассудителен… Я научусь читать, писать, играть в домино. И я буду очень опрятен… Я не буду ничего таскать из кухни. Хочешь, я проделаю для тебя какой-нибудь удивительный фокус? Хочешь, я поцелую тебя?»  
\- Ты прочитал «Синюю птицу»? - выдохнул Дженсен.  
\- Да… я прочел её много раз и теперь цитирую, практически, с любого места.   
\- Тогда процитируй последнее предложение этого монолога…  
Эклз слегка отстранился от него и положил руки Джареду на плечи.  
\- Хочешь, я тебя поцелую? - шепотом проговорил Джей, проводя пальцами по щеке Дженсена.  
\- Хочу.  
Джаред наклонился и осторожно коснулся губ Дженсена. Эклз постарался прижаться к нему ближе, крепче обнимая за шею, чувствуя, что Джей гладит его по спине. Правая рука скользнула вверх, притягивая и углубляя поцелуй.  
Дженсен чувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха, но никак не мог заставить себя отстранится. Он жадно целовал Джареда, испытывая потребность быть рядом, чувствовать его, понимать, что Джей здесь и никуда не денется. Что он ни за что не бросит его, хотя это и было бы справедливо.  
Наконец, Джаред сам прервал поцелуй. Дженсен протестующее замычал.  
\- Ты что хочешь задохнуться? - поинтересовался Падалеки, нежно поглаживая щеку Джена костяшками пальцев.  
Тот отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Джей, ты не представляешь, как мне повезло, - улыбнулся Дженсен. На его бледных щеках заиграл слабый румянец.   
\- Еще как представляю. Ведь я такой терпеливый, - рассмеялся Джаред. - Я уже больше недели жду твоих обещанных блинов. И буду ждать еще месяц точно.  
\- Раз обещал, значит, сделаю, - рассмеялся Джен в ответ.  
\- Банановые?  
\- Естественно.


End file.
